Through the Seers' Eyes
by Untouchable-Life
Summary: They will rue the day they cross Harry Potter DMHP semidark!Harry For all my followers...never surpress his will IS NOW UNDER HIATUS
1. Im not mine

OK HP not mine no suing..

Umm warnings: ( my warning was not clear the first time sorry L.L) There is rape in this story the first chapter but Harry beats the crap out of the guy, ( in the next chapters) nothing graphic I made sure of that, I want people to read this, but this is the main change spot of where Harry starts to change, It not bad, just sad, sorry to offend anyone.

( Warning 2 ) Slash, evil Gryffindors, crazy teachers, and a nice fluffy love story right in the middle of it. No more warnings. I don't want to give all it away. Please no flaming (I have an aversion to being flamed). But, if you must then I will laugh at them and give you cookies because you tried.

Chapter 1: Just Getting Started

Three students stood in front of the Headmaster, twisting their hands in their robes, very worried. They tried to stop fidgeting, but could not seem to. One of the boys wiped a hand across his forehead, sweating despite the cold air in the office that bit his fingers, making them feel like lead. The Headmaster stared at them stonily. He processed what they said to him and couldn't think of what to do. "So, what do you propose?"

The girl looked around and twisted her hand in her robe again. "I think we …we should try to suppress him in some manner." She looked everywhere but at the Headmaster.

"Maybe." He said slowly. He was thinking over the boy's actions. How he had become isolated and more angered at the world. He was afraid that the boy would turn. He looked over at the three again, finally making up him mind.

"I give you full permission to do what you think will stop the boy from turning dark. He is very important in the grand plan of things. He is now way too powerful to be uncontrolled. This is your job. Do it well."

The three children nodded and left the office. Processing the information of how to go about this. Seamus looked up when he thought about what he did best. "We could you know…" He moved his hand in a slow upward way.

Hermione looked straight at him, about to protest the audacity of the suggestion when Ron cut in. "Brilliant! We could use the IMPAINSIS. It won't be illegal because it is a softer version of the IMPERO."

Hermione gasped at what they were saying. How could they do this to him she wanted to protest but they ignored her completely.

"We can have it activate to your voice, Seamus. You can take responsibility though…the only problem is I don't think our magic is strong enough." Letting that statement hang in the air, Ron looked over at Hermione.

"NO! NO!" She was interrupted in her tirade by Ron kissing her. '

"It's for his own good, Mione."

She looked down and smiled at them tiredly.

They entered the boy's dorm and stared down at the boy who was twitchin on his bed, in the middle of another nightmare. In his state he was moaning, twisting and writhing at the sight he was seeing. Ron flicked his wand making the boy have invisible restraints, clamping his wrists and ankles.

He opened his eyes when he felt the restraints on him and began tugging frantically thinking that his nightmare was coming true. Still sleep-deprived, he couldn't really focus on his surroundings. "What?" He managed to croak.

Hermione smiled sadly and threw out a curse. She watched, silent tears flowing down her cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away.

Harry's body jerked forward letting out a silent scream as the hot magic spread through his body. He tried to throw it off but couldn't. he felt his mind draw a blank. And then it was filled with thoughts again and then a blank once more.

Ron ushered Hermione out of the room saying that a young lady should not see this. Hermione rested her back against the 7th year boy's door and wondered, 'what have I done to him?'

"It was for Harry's own good. It was for Harry's own good. It was for Harry's own good." Hermione let the mantra run through her head over and over again trying to convince herself. She stood outside the door and tried to convince herself that they were doing the right thing.

When the screaming died down and small whimpers could be heard from behind the door, she let out a breath. Hermione heard the shuffling of feet, the squeak of a bed, and then she heard the very familiar voice coming through. It was very strained and rough, sounding as if he had been screaming for at least fifteen minutes- which in reality, he had.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! What are you doing? Don't touch me…get away….STOP! STOP! Please why…"

Hermione jumped to her feet, "What the hell are they doing?" She was banging on the door.

"Stop it! Why?" the voice continued. "Why are you doing this? You're my …my..friends."

Hermione heard a slap and a voice snarled, "Shut it, you whore!"

A strangled breath tried to scream again. Harry was trying to break through the spell. All that came out was air. She knew this because Seamus had just given Harry a direct order to be silent.

Hermione started banging on the door again. More furiously this time. 'What the hell are they doing to Harry?' She thought. "We are supposed to be protecting him. Not hurting him." She pressed her ear to the door and heard muffled grunts. "Oh my GodohmyGodohmyGod…they are raping him!" She threw several curses at the door trying to shatter it. She was desperately trying to stop the horror she was hearing.

Nothing she tried was working. The spell on the door was extremely powerful. Harry must have put it there for his own safety. After what seemed ages the door opened and the two boys came out.

Hermione peered over their shoulders and let out a gasp. Harry was lying on his bed, face covered in tears, otherwise stark naked and bleeding on the sheets. She could see the bruises forming on his cheeks and other places near his personals. He lay there, body bruised, eyes wide open and staring.

His piercing green stare was now unfocused by the tears. Because of the spell she had cast no voice was coming from his open moving lips. It looked very much like he was trying to say, "You are my friends. Why?"

She stared in horror at the two smirking boys watching her and let out a tiny shriek, afraid for her own life. The full horror of what she had unwittingly done just sunk in on her. "What? Why?"

Ron smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. You should have just gone back to your room like I told you to. You did not need to know about this. OBLIVIATE!" He caught the girl as she began to fall and carried her down the stairs and laid a book on her lap. He then sat down and pulled her over so that her head was on his lap.

Seamus nodded at the idea. "We need to keep this a secret that Harry is our little pet now." Ron muttered at Seamus with a grin on his face.

Watching the small boy being conquered by Seamus had been a strange rush for Ron. He was getting hard from the thought. He quickly made his breath steady and looked lovingly down at his girlfriend.

Seamus snickered. "We definitely have to get people to hate him even more now. Can't let it look odd that he is going to be ignoring everyone."

Ron nodded absently as he combed his fingers through Hermione's frizzy hair. "The arse will get what is coming to him. Just make sure the little wanker goes to class. We don't' need him for Quidditch. I will find a replacement…Go clean him up, all right?"

Seamus let out a bark of laughter and went back upstairs.

"This year," Ron thought, "Is my last year of school and it is going to be the best year. I will do everything necessary to keep Potter out of the way."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Looks at beta

"I'M SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY"

Ok this is the new and improved version of Through the seers eyes..I will update the chapters after this to fix it later..Right nowim just fixing the storys slowly

Thanks to my beta and reviewers ...I'll fix everything soon!


	2. Dead

OK HP not mine no suing..

Umm warnings: Very gory, violent, angst, and a nice fluffy love story right in the middle of it. Slash, evil Gryffindors, crazy teachers, and no more warnings. I don't want to give all o it away. Please no flaming (I have an aversion to being flamed). But, if you must then I will laugh at them and give you cookies because you tried.

also to Dark Dragon Female ,Im working on the Beta thing..I sugesst to wait a week and then reread the story again....Then I can be sure that this story is in it fullPotential

Also my storys will be updated again by wensday everthing should be OK so come back and read !!!!!!!!1

* * *

Chapter 2: I am not Myself Anymore

Harry walked mechanically through the halls. Everyone ignored him and he ignored them too. He had no choice in the matter though. Seamus had ordered him to. Seamus had said look down at the floor and walk to your class, pay attention in class, take down your notes, and do not forget to do what you are told to by the teacher. If Harry could snarl, he would have.

He did not understand why he could not throw off the curse that had been placed on him. He had promised himself that the moment he did, though, all hell would break loose. He hated people, but mostly he hated Seamus and his sick little games. Every night Seamus would demand that Harry acknowledge him as 'The Conqueror' and then make Harry surrender to him fully. Harry believed that the only reason he could still think for himself was because of his hatred of the Wizarding World. He mentally winced when he remembered following Seamus to the Headmaster's office.

SSS

He followed silently behind Seamus as he had been ordered to. Seamus, just this morning, had laughed at him to his face and called him worthless. Seamus told Harry that he had no right to walk beside him.

Harry wanted to jump him, rip the idiotic boy's fingers off and force-feed them to him. A Voldemort sounding laugh echoed in his head. Finnigan was so lucky that due to the spell he could not do what he was thinking. He felt like an idiot for not listening to his dreams. They were always there for him, warning him about danger.

But when he had this dream, the dream where he had seen his whole house was going to turn on him and Seamus was going to control him, he had let it slide thinking that it was utter nonsense.

He could hear the woman who gave him the gift ranting in the back of his head for not listening to his visions in the first place. The old lady was long gone but he could not help but feel he had let her down. Harry would have smiled sadly if he had been able to. He attempted one more time to force his way from the magical bond. Again it did not work. So, unwillingly, he entered the Headmaster's office with Seamus.

"Ah, my boys. How are you?" Seamus grinned and sat. Harry obediently stood a little behind him.

"My boy, take a seat!"

He felt his body wince and shake for a moment but he stayed standing doing nothing. He could not even apologize to the man for refusing a seat. Instead he stared at the Headmaster hoping that his eyes would give away the problem at hand.

"Ah! I see!" The twinkle in Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes brightened. "I believe that this was a smart plan, Mr. Finnegan."

Had Harry been capable of opening his eyes wide and raising his eye brows, he certainly would have. Instead, he took his anger out in his head. "The bloody fool knows that I'm in this…this…position! The fucking asshole! How could he betray me? Damn him!...Damn it all to hell! I knew the minute I met this ass he would get me in trouble…but nooo. I just had to get sucked up in his fantasy world." Harry felt like crying. He wanted to rant and throw things through the window. He wanted to finish destroying this office and start on the people in it… He wanted to do more than throw things at the Headmaster's head.

No, he doesn't deserve that title, the title of Headmaster. I want to kill Albus Dumbledore. You will rue the day you betrayed Harry Potter!

Seamus let out a laugh. He knew what Harry's inner conflict was. He smirked at Harry before ordering him, "Go to your first class and do what the teacher tells you to."

Harry felt his body move of its own accord.

SSS

And that is how Harry's week started. He absolutely hated the Wizarding world now- Those hypocrites. Seamus had no problem boasting on and on about his sexual relationship with Harry and it sickened the smaller boy. It was a one-sided relationship that made him physically ill. Hell, it wasn't even a relationship. It was rape- every single night.

Harry walked into Potions class and sat in a seat in the back all by himself. He felt his body relax slightly. It was always like this when Seamus was far away from him. When the Master is far away from the victim, the victim's body can act on its own accord. He read that in Curses and Hexes by Grffnifor Haunter, his DADA book that he managed to read when Seamus wasn't looking.

He must be skipping Harry thought. For the first time all week he was in control of his own body. Harry had found out a lot about the Impainsis curse over the last week. He learned the name of it while Ron was using him for a punching bag and bragging about how he loves this Impainsis curse…

All of Harry's efforts to keep Voldemort out of his head had been destroyed. The once mild barrier would go down and expose him to visions that confused him and angered him all at the same time. He was confused at the visions because he thought that Voldemort was crazy. Harry simpered when he reflected on his last vision. His own seer visions were now so hopelessly jumbled into the mass of confusion all because he wasn't thinking clearly anymore.

SSS

Voldemort was sitting on his throne looking down on everyone. He looked fondly at two of his Death Eaters. That had surprised Harry. He was even more surprised when Voldemort said, "Hello, my followers." He spoke in a cool controlled voice. True, the man looked as if he was hit by a shovel several times and had been badly beaten elsewhere with the ugly stick but Harry could tell he was tired.

"My followers, I have grave news to tell you." The voice reminded Harry of Dumbledore's voice when Harry had been a first year. He was calm and collected: his voice washed over everyone comfortingly. This also surprised Harry because he too was affected. Harry wanted to listen to this peaceful voice.

"Dumbledore has captured and destroyed two of our fellow wizards." He swished his hand and showed a screen. "He sent this to scare us." The screen pictured two people, a man and a woman. Manacles bound their wrists and ankles. They were being stretched on a rack-like device by Mad Eye Moody.

Harry gasped, sickened at the horrid sight. He could barely believe that the 'light' side would do this. "OH but they can!" a voice echoed in his head, sounding oddly like Sirius. It continued, "Just look at what they are doing to you."

SSS

Harry snapped out of his daydream when Snape breezed into the room like a grade 6 hurricane. He glared everyone in the eye as he stormed to the front of the room. Harry noticed that Snape's eyes had rings under them. They were black! He looked like he slept less than Harry.

Harry called himself stupid when he brought up that matter. Seamus refused to let him sleep all week. It was an order so he remained awake all night; anytime he was about to doze off, the magic would produce a sting that made him cry out in pain. Seamus would then laugh next to him. Seamus had taken a liking to Harry's bedroom and had insisted that Ron move into Seamus' old room so that Seamus could 'share' Harry's room. The reality of it was he wanted full 'access' to the smaller boy.

Access meant that Seamus could force himself on Harry any time he wanted to. Harry shivered. He hated Seamus so much for forcing this on him. He hated him. But that hate only flared slightly and he was unable to do anything about the situation. Harry tried, but he really was unable to do anything…yet.

"Mr. Potter, are you even listening to me?" Snape looked ready to come unhinged but then he always looked like that so Harry just looked at him impassively. The spell on his voice precluded him answering even if he had wanted to.

Snape smirked at him and raised his voice so that the people in the hall could hear, "50 points from Gryffindor! Now get your potions ingredients."

Harry was seething mad at the sodding old prick and would have loved to tell him what to do with his 50 points. He was tripped just before he sat back down and that made him even angrier. He had been purposefully tripped by a Gryffindor but did not bother to even look up, everyone was against him now- Seamus had made sure of that.

"Do not trust him!" Seamus had said in response to the Gryffindors in the common room when they had all surrounded them and demanded that Harry explain why he was ignoring everyone. "He can turn on anyone at any moment. I'm the only thing left anchoring him to this world." Seamus had boasted.

Harry had just gazed down at his feet. He was sitting near the chair cross-legged while Seamus petted his hair. Harry felt like the slave which he really was at this point.

"Isn't that right, Harry?" Harry noticed the flare in the other boy's eyes. He nodded his head and returned his gaze to the floor. He heard the whole room gasp at what he had just agreed to: he was going crazy and the only thing holding him was Seamus.

Seamus had been pleased with the result of that announcement. None of the Gryffindors gave Harry the consideration. They found it more fun to torture him because he was evil. It was odd though because they all treated Seamus and Ron with the utmost respect. (Harry wasn't sure why Ron was treated with respect but he would find out later…) Seamus was just the bravest man they could think of because he took such a risk to keep Harry sane even though Harry didn't deserve it.

If Harry had been capable of rolling his eyes, he would have! The only thing that lie had done was make their 'pretend' relationship open. Since Seamus and Harry were a couple now, it was perfectly acceptable to everyone if they saw Seamus smack Harry's arse or randomly kiss him on the cheek at the dining table. Full out snogging sessions in the hall ways were greeted with lewd comments from everyone and often egged on the one-sided snog fests Seamus seemed to enjoy.

SSS

From the Slytherin side of the room, Draco watched Harry, more irked than he cared to admit over the other boy's behavior. After all the years of their rivalry, Draco was used to the useless banter and it confused him that they did not even exchange hollow words any longer. Just before the end of last year, Draco could have sworn that their banter was almost friendly. They had not had an argument since then… he missed the fact that Potter was no longer trying to keep him on his toes.

Here it was October now and Harry just did not talk at all. 'Are you concerned?' A little voice in his head asked? Draco could not hold in the snort and he blushed slightly when he saw Pansy look at him a bit oddly. He made a funny face that she knew was his way of asking a question and nodded toward Potter.

Pansy looked at him appraisingly for a second then shrugged. She was looking when she saw Ron purposefully trip Harry. She turned quickly back to Draco and saw his eyes flare in surprise.

Both Slytherins raised a brow at each other when they realized that Harry absolutely refused to acknowledge the incident. Draco decided to watch the boy a little longer, trying to figure out what was going on. Pansy seemed to be doing the same thing.

They both noticed Harry's body go rigid and he dropped his ingredients when Seamus entered the room. He did not bother to pick up the ingredients, he just stared at the Finnegan character.

Draco saw Snape gathering himself to deliver a vitriolic lecture at the little Gryffindor. He did not want to happen; he wanted to see what Finnegan was doing to Harry, so he caught the professor's eye and lifted his hand to indicate that he should wait.

Draco was curious as to why Harry reacted like that when Seamus went up to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. Draco made careful note of the fact that all sound and movement had stopped and the Gryffindors were all staring avidly at them eagerly awaiting the outcome of the confrontation.

Seamus gripped the shoulder so hard Draco winced in sympathy when he heard what he thought was a bone crack.

Harry's head nodded slowly as he listened to what the other was saying then bent down to pick up the mess. When he did all the Gryffindors began their incessant whispering again.

Draco was almost sickened by the scene. There was something horribly wrong here. The Golden Boy should not act like that. He nodded to Blaise to find out what was going on. Then he turned back as Sanpe swooped in and began to rant at Harry. Draco continued to stare at Harry, watching for a reaction and was disappointed when none came. The boy was completely silent and took in what Snape was saying without a word.

The lack of emotion from Harry was beginning to scare the hell out of the blond. He was so curious he was lightheaded from forgetting to breathe properly. Then he jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulders and was handed an ear piece that recorded all the comments that Blaise could hear.

He touched the little contraption with a small push of magic and inserted it into his ear. It was modeled after a small recorder that the muggles invented. Blaise and Draco had been working on the small recorder for years and had finally perfected it over the summer. They were both quite pleased with it.

Draco was confused, the conversation he was hearing made no sense whatsoever. "Did you see that? Seamus is so brave to…" the comment was cut off by another one. "I can't believe he reacted like that. Now I feel so much better! I can rest at night knowing that Seamus has a good hand on that evil git!" another response followed after that, "I agree! I was getting worried that Potter (his name was spit out quite hatefully) was going to kill us all at night while we sleep! The things Seamus told us about him trying to escape to go to…. He who must not be named! And, a touch on his hand can make him come back to the Light! OH! It is just so romantic! If the love of my life was going crazy I don't know what I would do. Seamus is so brave! And he carries such a burden."

The girls giggles brought Draco back from his stunned state. He looked over at Blaise and frowned. "The touch of his lover's hand and he decided to become good again? What the hell are they playing at?" Draco whispered harshly. "That story is absolutely ridiculous!"

Blaise nodded to indicate his own skepticism. "Potter is now hated by his own house. But they have not kicked him out because Finnegan says that he has a good handle on him."

Draco lifted an eyebrow.

Blaise understood that look: 'get more information.' "I will just be asking Thomas what he knows." He nodded to Dean.

"I think there is more going on here than what meets the eye." Draco said matter of factly.

Pansy just gazed at Harry in confusion as they passed him. Once they were all out in the hall she spoke, "Can you see it? He hates and fears everyone at the same time." She wasn't about to admit that her mothering instincts were kicking in. The flare of pure hate she had felt from the boy had not scared her because she had felt the pain prompting it. "Draco, I can't believe I am saying this but we need to help him." She fidgeted slightly then continued, "But if he.."

She was cut off by Blaise. "This could be what we need."

Draco understood what Blaise was trying to say. "I think this will giveus the advantage."

Blaise knitted his eyebrows together. "Draco, what are you trying to say?"

Draco just nodded to Pansy then clarified. "Pansy is right. So are you. We just have to get a little bit more information. When we know exactly what is going on we act. Not until then… We want to help Potter, yes? We don't move fast and make mistakes."

The other two conspirators nodded their heads in agreement.

Draco grinned at Pansy, "Find out everything you can from the younger years without raising suspicion." She nodded.

"Blaise, you know what to do?" Blaise smiled shyly and batted his eyes as a certain dark skinned Gryffindor walked past. 'Oh, yes, I know exactly what to do!' He thought


	3. I can Feel

You know the reaguler disclaimer,Hp not mine though i wish it was..Draco and harry are such hot pieces of ass!!

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm Going Home.

Harry was sitting on the bench next to Seamus, who had his hand in Harry's lap, caressing him and trying to make him excited. All Seamus' touch did was sicken Harry.

It was two weeks into the curse and Harry could already think for himself and sometimes move of his own accord. Harry figured that whatever it was happening to him, his body was fighting it off: slowly but it was coming. Harry knew instinctively that one good boost of energy would enable him to finally free himself from the curse and once he was free of Finnegan…

Harry looked over at Seamus and placed a hand on Seamus' that was caressing his thigh. This seemed to startle the other boy. Harry smirked inside his head: just let him fall into a false sense of security and then maybe I can get the upper hand in this.

A small chuckle echoed in his mind that sounded eerily like Voldemort. "How very Slytherin of you!" the voice said approvingly. Harry mentally shivered again. If that really was Voldie he wasn't going to receive much help from his own brain since he was out of the loop of the light. Reasoning followed that technically he would have no idea of attacks, etc… Harry continued to think about Voldemort. He really did not need him trying to mind-rape him at the moment. He was given a mind snort. Harry's eyes flared for a second when he recognized the voice that snorted and accidentally clutched at Seamus' hand.

Seamus smiled. Finally he was beginning to make some progress with Harry- the smaller boy would be his. He couldn't wait! The thought of having Harry as a slave all to himself was heady…'the boy who lived' was perfect slave material. He raked his eyes over the figure of the thin lithe boy. He was short- perfect size for Seamus. And, the boy was powerless to resist him. He chuckled to himself, 'yes! This was going to work out perfectly."

Harry did not move. He was looking straight ahead trying not to stare at the others eating. He was very hungry, truth be told he was starving, but Seamus had forbidden him to eat unless he handed him morsels from his own plate. Harry wasn't able to throw off that order yet so he was stuck waiting just like he used to do at the Dursley's…if he was lucky he would receive a few bits... But that only occurred when Hermione would watch Seamus closely and he noticed.

Harry was careful to not let Seamus know that his speech was returning also. He could not say much; only yes, no, please, and thank you. And he only said those when Seamus was nowhere around. The rest of the Gryffindors would gush thinking that the reason Harry was silent was because he was sorry for turning against them.

Lavender had once said, "Dear, I may not like you in the way I used to because I think you were really stupid to turn to the dark side but I like to see your progress. It gives us so much hope to hear you speak again." Then she looked down at him with a sneer and added, "Although it doesn't change the opinion of the majority of our house. We still hate you."

Harry really did not give a toss what the vain old cow thought. His younger, naive self probably would have loved to hear that he was making progress. Now all he thought was that just about every one here at school was full of shit! 'You just wait until I get control of myself back, bitch!' he thought. 'I don't need your damn pity.' He felt a sneer curl his lip but quickly covered it up before anyone noticed. Mentally he began cheering over the idea that he was starting to regain control of his facial muscles also.

SSS

"Whoa! Did you see that, Blaise?" Draco said indicating the sneer that had graced Potter's face for a few seconds. Pansy had been right; Draco saw the pure hate Potter was holding in. It was almost scary but strangely attractive on the boy.

Draco grinned as he imagined the headlines. 'Boy who went Insane' kills all the residents of his house at school and gets away with it! He would love to see that.

"I have never seen anything so…" Blaise couldn't even describe it.

They had been watching Harry all week. They had written down his complete schedule and noted that he had been unable to do anything when Finnegan was there beside him. But, when Finnegan wasn't there Harry would either relax or start studying frantically. If Finnegan was completely away from Harry he would sometimes escape the castle and run away to the forest.

Draco had caught Harry running toward the forest on Tuesday and had followed him into the forest. Harry had ran straight to his favorite hiding place, not really noticing that he was being followed. Draco had watched as the boy puked fitfully: blood mixed with bile as tears streamed down his face.

Draco had been surprised to see trees magically combust while green flames licked at them without doing any damage. Reaching out to touch the tree, Draco found himself in the middle of one of Harry Potter's memories. The boy looked as if he was being ganged up on by four of the boys in his house. They all had knives in their hands, taking turns cutting his delicate skin. Draco wrenched himself back with a cry of disgust and managed to dislodge himself from the vision that was making him extremely angry.

He was slapped by reality when he heard a small voice ask, "Who is there?" Draco debated on whether to run or not. "If you run it will do you no good. I still have enough magic to track you down." That pretty much answered what he was going to do. He stepped into the clearing and gazed solemnly at the pitiful picture Harry presented.

"Arg… Not you too. I don't want your pity! Now get away from me. I know you are trying to find out what is going on. Stupid nosey Slytherins…" Harry continued to mumble to himself as he fought to regain control over his obviously ill body.

Draco opened his mouth but snapped it shout again when the boy jerked forward and puked bile from his mouth. Draco went up behind him and ran a hand over his back, trying to relax him. He let loose some healing magic that quickly healed Harry's whole body. Draco knew that there were a lot of cuts from the vision he saw. He really did feel sorry for the small boy looking up at him.

"Why are you still here?"

Draco was surprised. He had heard the boy's voice but had not seen his mouth move. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "How did you manage to do that? I heard you but you did not speak?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You can hear me?... Yes! Another power back!" he smiled at Draco even if it was more of a wince than a true smile. "You need to leave now. I do not have time right now."

Draco lifted his head in the air. "Fine. "Be that way!" He turned to walk away thinking to himself that some ungrateful people just did not deserve help. He stopped and turned back to give Harry a piece of him mind when, "Oh, No! No! Not again…" He saw Harry's body convulse and rushed back to him. In between bouts of being sick, Harry looked a bit like a robot. Draco talked to him, trying to get him to snap out of it. "I thought you could throw off the Imperio." He stated in a confused voice.

Draco jumped slightly when he heard the beautiful sad voice that filled his head. "No, please don't follow me." He dropped his hand and stared at the boy who had resigned himself to his fate by walking into the castle.

The next day Draco noticed that Harry had a black eye, a busted lip, and a fresh gash along his jaw. Snapping his head back to reality, Draco looked down at the list of curses the boy could possibly be under. He did not really understand why he wanted to help him so badly. It just seemed that the only ones concerned for him were the Slytherins. They seemed to be the only ones who noticed Harry's uncharacteristic behavior and had formed a silent agreement throughout the house that they would do what they could for him. And as prefect, Draco would accept responsibility.

The Slytherins knew their Lord would not be happy about them helping the enemy. But like he was always saying to the Death Eaters, "What is the fun of winning if there is no competition?" Potter had been Slytherin House's punching bag since first year, they owed it to him to bring him back.

Even though that was what everyone else thought: Except for the elite group of Blaise, Draco and Pansy. They were more of the opinion that if they could manage to fix him he would not be going back to Gryffindor. He would become one of them, or he would disappear and never think of this world again. The three were hoping that Harry would join them as a Slytherin.

Blaise and Pansy had not taken the news well when Draco told them about the incident in the forest. They had stared wide-eyed as he described the green fire that engulfed the trees, then blinked back tears when he told them of the vision where Harry had been tortured with the knives.

Pansy choked out, "I will kill him myself rather than let them do much more of that to him. He doesn't deserve to be tortured like that!"

Blaise glared straight ahead. "Who were the ones doing the torture?"

Draco managed to keep himself under control as he said, "Finnegan, Weasley, Longbottom and Boot."

Blaise looked at him oddly, "Thomas wasn't there?"

"Nah. I get the feeling he doesn't really know what is going on. I don't think you are going to get much out of him. All he ever wants to do is play footies or sketch pictures."

Blaise took that as a personal challenge. "We will just have to see about that…" He was gone in less time than it took Pansy to turn her slow lazy smile on Draco. "Oh, but that was nicely done! What do you think I could help with?"

Draco smirked. "Why don't you go talk to Granger about memory charms? I have a feeling she forgot a thing or two…"

Pansy squealed and grabbed him in a bear hug before dashing off to the library.

Draco nodded his head in satisfaction. "Yes indeed! Things are starting to look much better around here." It seems that nothing made a Slytherin happier than plotting against a Gryffindor…unless it was a Slytherin plotting to cause dissention amongst Gryffindors.

Dinnertime found Draco sitting between Blaise and Pansy again and looking rather uncertain. "Guys, I have been thinking and I don't know how to say this but…"

Pansy looked at him. "You are having second thoughts about helping Potter?"

"Well, in that vision I did not truly see him being raped. I just saw him naked." Draco unconsciously licked his lips imagining him having the little Gryffindor at his mercy…and he certainly wouldn't be cutting him! "And I saw the other Gryffindors cutting him." He banged his head against the table in frustration. "I'm getting all confused. Maybe what I saw already happened…Or was it something that is going to happen. I just don't know! I just know that no one deserves to be treated like a slave- especially not Scarhead."

The two of them looked at him strangely. And that last thought was what really scared Draco. He wasn't really sure of what he saw- what if it wasn't what he thought it was? He began babbling again. "Maybe he doesn't really need help."

They glared until he flinched and continued, "I don't know. Maybe he likes to…you know…be cut on." The first year who was sitting across from him gave him a disgusted look and went back to eating rather than listening to the nutty prefect. Draco lost his appetite with that apparent bit of rejection.

Blaise did not want to add to Draco's frustration. "I highly doubt it, Draco. You saw how he was retching his guts up in the woods. Why would he try to get away from them if he enjoyed it." He waited until he had Draco's full attention then added, "Dean says that Finnegan has been bragging about him being a totally hot fuck but he doesn't see why Harry even likes the git."

Draco did something totally unMalfoyish. He brought his hand up to his lips and nibbled on a fingernail. He only blinked at her when Pansy looked at him in total horror.

"Yeah, it really is this serious, Pans!" Blaise added for his own benefit. If Draco would let something like that down then he must know that this isn't good. He leaned closer to Draco when he realized he was mumbling to himself and noticed that Pansy was doing the same.

They could barely hear it but since they already knew what the topic was it was easy enough to figure out. "Unfocused eyes…must obey…needs to be told what to do, can't talk, powers are slowly returning… He smells of cinnamon with maybe a touch of vanilla bean. We aren't dealing with a potion here. It is not the Imper…."

Pansy smirked, "Would it help if I mentioned that Hermione Granger said she has been having nightmares about casting spells on Harry then listening through the door as the other boys hurt him?"

Clouded grey eyes went a startling clear ice blue. "OH GODS! Ah ha! I figured it out." He was mumbling to himself.

Half the Slytherin table turned as one and asked, "What have you figured out?"

Draco just smiled at his minions and upped the wattage of his famous smile when most of the younger years all blinked and sighed before turning back to their dinners with bright red faces. "Excuse me." He drawled as he stood up and shook the non-existent wrinkles out of his robes.

He caught the green-eyed boy's gaze and winked at him sexily. He caught a flicker of recognition but did not let it go any further than that. Both Pansy and Blaise stared at him open-mouthed, watching Malfoy strut past the Gryffindor table and out the door with everything he had (which is quite a bit, loveys..).

Finnegan took the bait immediately and rose from his seat in a furious mood. He grabbed Harry by the shoulder with a bone crushing grip and told him to follow.

"Come on, Pans. I think this is going to get interesting really quick and I don't want to miss any of it." Blaise grinned as he yanked her out of her seat and hustled her out the door behind the two Gryffindors.

SSS

Snape watched the slip from Draco and snapped an eyebrow up, never having seen Draco lose his self-cotrol before. He noticed that Draco's line of vision was directed straight at Potter. "Hmmm, it seems he is curious as to why the boy is acting strange all these weeks." He shrugged his shoulders then almost spit out his drink when he saw Draco wink at Potter before strolling out the door.

SSS

Harry followed Finnegan out the door and down the hall silently. He was not surprised when he was suddenly pushed back, "You little whore! Have you been cheating on me?" Seamus spat in his face.

He didn't realize that he had projected his thoughts into Seamus' head. "It isn't really cheating if I am forced into a rape a day palazzo!" He thought sarcastically so that he would not feel bad about himself. He must be strong to get his power back.

"YOU WHORE!" Seamus smacked Harry's head back against the wall so hard that the skin broke open and began to bleed.

Harry felt his anger rise and tried to fling him off but couldn't. "DAMM THIS SPELL."

There was a cough from behind them. "The only whore I see here is you, Finnegan." Draco looked coolly at Seamus.

Draco's words enraged Seamus and his face flushed a horrid shade of red.

Harry was snarling mad but managed to control himself by clutching his fist. When Draco came to help him and said those words he felt a weird edge of power. Along with his anger he felt a spark of hope ignite inside himself.

"Fine! Potter!" Harry stood up, his attention focused on Finnegan when he heard him speak in a commanding voice. "Attack Malfoy and make sure you make him bleed."

Harry's mind flared in an all consuming rage. "NO!NO!NO!NOONONONOONNONO" His mind finally snapped. He saw himself move in front of Draco. His wand raised in front of him. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I can't do this. I will not…" A sneer stole across Harry's face as he stared into the cool comfortable composed face of Draco Malfoy.

And then he nodded to Draco before letting go of his wand, his magic rushing back forcefully to himself. Harry could feel it collecting in the palm of his hand due to the thickness of power. His wand floated to where hand had been before he let go of the piece of wood. He slowly brought his hand up, pointing to where Seamus, never having taken his eyes off Draco, was laughing maniacally. He let all of the power that was swirling around his fingertips form in his hand and directed it to Seamus.

Harry smiled sadistically as Seamus hit the opposite wall with a satisfying crunch of broken bones. After watching for a few seconds to make sure the other boy would not be recovering anytime soon he bowed elaborately in front of Draco and walked off down the hall after grabbing his wand up from its hovering spot.

Draco smiled. He was proud of his little Gryffindor. Potter sure did have style…

"Good show!" Blaise said as he escorted Draco out of the hall. "How did you know that would do the trick?"

Draco smiled sadistically. "You only need a spark to break that curse and the rest is up to you! And now he free. I wonder what he is going to do now?" There was obvious longing in his voice as he eyed the direction the object of his affections had taken.

Blaise looked at him, "I think someone is crushing?" He reckoned he had better help Draco get a grip on his emotions.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Right!" he whirled around and stalked silently away from the prone body lying on the ground moaning pitifully.

"Please, Draco? We know that you've been crushing since 5th year: Maybe even longer?" Pansy added as she appeared from the shadows. "I bet your father even knows and everything!"

Draco almost blushed but kept his composure. "Whatever!" He stomped away from his two giggling companions. "I'll have to keep my feeling more secure from now on." He thought to himself.

* * *

Ok done with this chappter.REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!! and thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, See ya in the flip side

-Life


	4. oNe sCrEWed Up LiFE

Yay!!!!!!!!SUPER BETA FRAGONKNIGHT YOUR My HERO!!!!!

Thanks for beta-ing for me (glomps her!) I give you snapie-po to have wild monkey sex with!

Wait a min..ewwwwwwww well at least for me,hmm but you know mabey with a nice hair wash...

Super Beta : MINE ( flys off with snape in arms...accidently hits a billbord on the way)

Andi-chan: o.O...o.k now ...Thanks reviewers now on with the story!!

Very gory, violent, angst, and a nice fluffy love story right in the middle of it. Slash, evil Gryffindors, crazy teachers, and no more warnings. I don't want to give all o it away. Please no flaming (I have an aversion to being flamed). But, if you must then I will laugh at them and give you cookies because you tried.

* * *

Chapter 4: Fucked up lives

Harry stormed into Gryffindor tower. Ginny 'eeped' seeing the pure hate flare in his green eyes. She froze in terror when those eyes focused on her. Harry just snarled at the cowering girl and continued on up the stairs. He even ignored Longbottom's scream of surprise. Neville had never seen Harry like this: rumored to be evil or not!

Harry walked into the room he 'shared' with Seamus and began packing his stuff up. He grabbed books and threw them in his trunk. Clothing and his knitted black blanket followed next. He looked around the room and scooped up the rest of his important trinkets: the picture of his parents, his art supplies, and the small assortment of rocks that he had collected and painstakingly identified. After he was sure everything was in the trunk, he slammed it shut and shrunk it to miniature size to fit in his pocket safely.

Walking out of the room, his stuff collected and in his pocket, he turned to his ex-rooms and threw the most powerful locking spell he could manage at the door. He smirked, knowing that no one could break it except maybe Snape and Dumbledore… even then it was going to take them awhile.

Harry felt almost sad walking through the Gryffindor common room for the last time. He was going to miss the tastelessly decorated red hues of the first place he had ever called home. It was no longer home though thanks to Finnegan and Weasley, it had become an unbearable hell-hole and he was glad to be shed of that part of it.

He almost stopped beside Hermione but decided to brush her off too. It would not do for the Gryffindors to gang up on her the way they had him. He continued on down the stairs and out the door. It would be a long afternoon.

Sooner or later the real story behind what Seamus had done was bound to get out. The Slytherins were already making sure that accurate rumors were spreading like wildfire. Any moment now people would become bold enough to ask him about it directly…

As he walked along he began humming softly to himself: a tune that came from his dreams. He was happy to hear his voice again even if it was only soft humming. It comforted him. Then he realized it was the same tune that he used to hum right after Sirius died and his face fell, or what little animation he had acquired disappeared again.

He walked into his DADA class and sat all the way in the back, piling his books into the seat next to him so no one could sit beside him. The other students filed into class looking very sad and solemn.

"Did you hear?" One of the girls started to ask excitedly but shut her mouth when she saw Harry. She glared at him and quickly moved her stuff to an open seat in the front, completely ignoring him.

He sat there listening to the whispers all around him. The only ones who were not whispering were the Slytherins. They managed to look totally bored with the whole thing because they already had all the facts. Harry was curious regarding what everyone was saying and strained as unobtrusively as possible to hear the conversations. Even though he technically knew what they were saying he really wanted confirmation.

Finally, Harry heard the rumor the Gryffindor couple sitting two seats in front of him were exchanging. "Seamus is in hospital. When they took him to Madam Pomphrey he was moaning and crying out in pain because Harry tried to kill him."

The other girl turned around and glared at Harry. He just sat back not really caring what they were saying about him. "Stupid bint!" he thought to himself. "If I really had tried to kill the filthy rapist he would be dead!" He was about to flick her off when the teacher came in.

SSS

Whispers were all around him, in the halls, in the classroom, even when he entered the hall for dinner. But as soon as they spotted him the Hall went silent. He didn't care, he kept telling himself this. Even though he doubted himself at the moment.

He made his way to the unoccupied end of the Gryffindor table. He just looked at them in wonder as those few even close to him made a concerted push to move away from him. Some even stood up to eat their sandwiches after clumping toward the 7th year students in order to get away from him.

This made Harry smile sadistically at the irony of it all. There was a flutter of wings and a School owl landed in front of him, smashing the tuna sandwich that was on his plate. He gently untied the letter from the bird and the owl bustled away. Harry was debating on whether to open it or not. He technically knew what it was about. He also knew who it was from. But right now he did not feel up to handling the stress of it.

He heard one of the girls from the table, he thought it was Lavender, saying, "I hope it is from Dumbledore telling him that he is expelled." She made sure her very loud voice carried to the other tables, causing more than a few people to snicker.

He could not resist that challenge. "You want to know what it says, do you? Well, here you go, you nosy fucking bitch!" His voice had been soft and sweet, just like the old Harry and everyone at the table stopped everything to listen. Harry opened the letter and inside it enclosed:

_**Harry, my boy, I need you to come to my office after dinner. I owe you an apology regarding our actions and to discuss other issues with you.**_

**_A._****_Dumbledore_**

Harry looked at the envelope as it started to sing at him and spout out different colored hearts and flowers. The whole thing was just hideously garish and Harry was thoroughly creeped out. He looked up and caught the Headmaster's eye. He lifted his hand up, not all the way up, just enough so that his elbow was still on the table, and then glanced back at the perverse note, before returning his stare to the Headmaster.

Then without taking his eyes away from Dumbledore, he set the note on fire with a nudge of his wandless magic. Pieces of the burning letter drifted up to the teachers table before diappearing altogether. The whole hall remained silent as this happened. Some of the students saw what Harry did and others only wondered why the hall smelt of burning paper.

Face once more emotionless, Harry stood up and grabbed a new sandwich. He walked out of the hall standing tall and as if nothing of consequence had ever happened. He made the Malfoys look like a low commoner with his stature.

SSS

Draco looked on in awe when he saw Harry ignite the letter in front of Dumbledore. "That's my boy! Don't let anyone put you down!" He whispered encouragingly in his head. He didn't dare say it outright and had a horrible time restraining himself from clapping. Instead he turned to his two friends and clapped silently. "Touché!" I might add." The other two nodded their understanding. He grinned and nodded to indicate the rest of the table: some of the Slytherins were looking in the direction Harry had gone in total awe. Potter had a whole new fan club now that he had defied the Headmaster publicly.

SSS

Snape was thinking along the same lines as Draco. "So, the boy has finally decided to grow a backbone!" He looked over at the Headmaster and much to his delight, the old man looked furious. Dumbledore's mouth had settled into a straight line and his eyebrows had furred together.

Snape smirked inwardly. He had been informed by Draco of what was wrong with the Potter brat right after the incident with Finnegan. He maintained his impassive façade in case anyone was looking but inside Snape was doing his happy dance. To his way of thinking, Finnegan had gotten off rather lightly. 'Thinking that he could control anyone with the amount of power Potter possessed was insane!' Even he, Snape, knew that the boy possessed a higher intelligence and stronger magic than what he was letting on.

He did not particularly like Potter but it was always nice to see one of Dumbledore's plans be foiled. It had only been a week ago that Dumbledore had announced in an Order of the Phoenix meeting that Harry was now under control and would be waiting to fight in the war once he was called to do so. Snape's only reaction then had been to snort.

If the boy wasn't in his right mind, he would be guaranteed to lose any encounter against the Dark Lord. All the bumbling old fool had guaranteed was that Potter would fight Voldemort regardless of his mindset.

Snape knew from one look in the child's eyes that he was planning to escape from Hogwarts and never return. The 'Light' had seriously damaged its chances with that bit of foolishness because if he read it correctly, Potter would not be returning to them.

But where would Potter go? "Like I care?" Snape asked himself. He supposed that after dinner he would go for a walk. He would need to tell the Dark Lord about his discovery of Potter's new found hatred. "This will definitely get Voldemort's knickers in a twist."

In truth he believed in Voldemort's cause. Voldemort had had an epiphany after seeing so many of his Death Eaters go down in the dust. Wormtail's death had been a pivotal point Snape felt. With him gone it was possible to slip in ideas that although diametrically opposed to his views, made Voldemort stop and rethink what he was going to do.

And now Snape was double-crossing Dumbledore. He saw the craziness and lust for power in his eyes that he once abhorred in Voldemort's. It was like they had changed bodies. It was all greatly confusing but Snape was a Slytherin and understood these things. He definitely saw Voldemort winning the war instead of the manipulative old coot Dumbledore.

"I always choose the winning side." Snape said to himself while allowing a small sneer to grace his lips. "But, at the same time, I just might have to worry about Potter and whether he wants to become the next Dark Lord. It really would be highly amusing…and terribly delicious!" He thought to himself

SSS

Harry had made his way out to the lake. He had found a comfortable spot and was joined only seconds later by his owl, Hedwig, who cooed softly to him.

"Yes. I am all right." He answered.

She cooed again and bobbed her head.

"No, you don't need to attack the Gryffindors. I can do my own revenge, Mom!" Harry said in a teasing tone. Ever since Harry had acquired his owl he had been able to understand her. He did not 'hear' her with his ears; it was more of a vision in his mind of what she wanted to say. Hedwig had been a motherly figure to Harry from the very first.

Harry smiled gratefully at her for the company once he got comfortable and realized that the lake was cold. The cold air rolling across the lake felt more like October than the middle of September, For the most part he did not care. He was too emotionally numb to worry about minor physical discomforts.

Hedwig settled on his shoulder and allowed him to walk along the sandy stretch. He followed the path around to hide out where he knew no one could find him without looking. He chose a large rock and sat down on it, then brought his knees up to hug them.

Hedwig stepped over to his knees and peered into his face.

"So, where would you like to go?" He asked.

She moved her head to the side. "Away."

"We can go anywhere, any time we want to. I was thinking about grabbing the whole Potter fortune before Dumbledore shuts it down. Then I can go anywhere. All I have to do is take off my glasses _'et voila_!' a new Harry! No one will recognize me with the hair tamed,Long and with no glasses."

Hedwig cooed again.

"No, no Potter. I will have to lose the last name. I know my parents are rolling in their graves but it can't be helped." He chuckled softly. His breath hitched when he heard ringing in his ears. It grew and grew until he fell into the vision. It was not a Voldemort vision either, this one was of the future…

SSS

He was walking through the halls of Hogwarts where people were hanging on display. They were screaming but there were silencing spells that covered up their agony. He made his way through the halls knowing his precise destination. He entered a hidden room and looked down to see himself dead at Dumbledore's feet. The man was laughing maniacally and Harry looked around in confusion trying to figure out what was going on. He saw that the room was filled with torturing devices and saw Professor Snape lodged with a spike through his heart. Harry felt the bile rise in his throat. Dumbledore was insane…

Before his head could clear he felt the ringing in his ears once more. He was going into a new vision. This time he was in what looked to be an alleyway somewhere in the suburbs of an English town. He wasn't sure until he recognized the foyer of Sirius' old house at Grimmold Place. He had a feeling of dread about going further but never-the-less did so. The place was once more grungy and unappealing; Harry noted the changes as he walked up the stairs.

He saw a door open and to his surprise he saw a men selected in the light near the frame of the door. He walked up, and looked into the room. He saw himself in the bed. Hair grayed, looking about the age in the late twenties. He was sick and lonely. He could tell because of the look in his eyes. "How did you find me?" The future Harry asked in a raspy voice. Harry thought for a minute that his future self was talking to him. Then he remembered that someone else had been standing in the door.

Harry studied the older man. "Holy crap! That's Draco Malfoy." Harry looked at him, taking in the tall stature, healthy looking skin, but weary demeanor Draco possessed. His once perfect complexion was now marred by a scar that led down his face.

Harry moved closer to the bed where his future self was. Whatever he had been doing for the last ten years certainly had not done him any favors.

"It was not hard to find you once I had time to sit down and think about where you would go." Draco had the same beautiful voice, only slightly deeper with age.

Harry's older self laughed and then began hacking and coughing in the process. "It took you ten years to find me." He finally wheezed between coughs. His smile belied any chastisement that Draco might have felt.

Draco looked down at him for a moment then knelt beside the bed. "there was a war going on. I just wanted to inform you that the supposed 'light' won."

The older Harry smiled softly. "I know. I saw. I feel bad for those muggles though." He added thoughtfully.

"You do realize that you are a selfless bastard!" Draco said in a stern, but light voice.

The older Harry laughed again. "I know. That's why I left in the first place."

Draco just looked at him skeptically before bringing a delicate shaky hand to Harry's forehead.

"You are sweating. What is wrong with you?"

The older Harry laughed again. "I am dying, you fool!"

Draco looked stunned, as did Harry looking at the older version of himself.

"Why are all these paths leading me to painful deaths?" He wondered. "Don't I ever get to grow old and have a family?" He felt silent tears falling to the dirty floor then realized that he was out of Grimmuld Place and back on the rock by the lake.

He felt another ringing just before vision three lifted him out of his body. "Wow! I wonder what depressing garbage I get to see next…" Harry thought before being hurtled into the elevator at the Ministry of Magic Building.

He was looking up at the notes in the elevator waiting, watching the origami notes tiny wings fluttering impatiently. There were two children in the elevator with him. They were hopping up and down and Harry was doing his best to ignore them. He was not sure what to do at first when the sliding doors opened and the children raced out. The tugging feeling in his stomach told him to follow them as they ran down the halls.

They entered an office. Harry's breath hitched when he saw himself at the desk offering chocolate frogs to two little boys. Were they his? He felt a tingle of expectation as he searched their faces for traces of himself.

A woman with long flowing hair entered the room and mock gloweredat him. "Harry, what did I tell you about feeding my children chocolate?"

Harry's face fell. 'So, they are not mine.' He thought. "Miss Dextrel, you know that I love to break the rules." His older self winked at the girl. "Any messages?"

The woman looked at him hotly for a few seconds and Harry found himself squirming slightly. "Your lover says that he wants you in that apron just as soon as you return to the manor!" She purred seductively.

Harry's older self blushed a nice shade of crimson as the woman gathered the two hyper children up and waved jauntily before departing the room.

He just got himself back under control when her head popped back in the room. "OH, yeah, and the Minister would like to see you about the Law 2768 Sect A.34. He feels it is about time to ratify it." His older self nodded and got up to leave his office.

Harry followed himself through the halls. He entered a lavish office decorated in green hues and dark maple wood furniture.

A man swiveled around in his chair. "AH, Harry, have a seat."

The younger Harry gaped. This man had more than a strong passing resemblance to Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Voldemort. Harry took a good look at the man's eyes. They were bloodshot. No…no…they were actually red in color. Holy Shit! "This is Voldemort! I am working for him. I'm really working for him. Harry felt the ringing again and was pulled back into reality.

A scream ripped from his mouth at the pain he was suffering. Three visions without any recovery time left him feeling sick and disoriented. Hedwig was fluttering around worriedly projecting images trying to ask if he needed help and only making things worse.

It seemed an age before he was capable of standing up again. "Well, I certainly am in for one very fucked up life." He finally managed to mutter sarcastically at the owl.

Hedwig only tilted her head to the side and noted the sadness that the boy was trying to hide.

Harry felt her presence as she asked him to tell her about it.

"My visions were, well…, complicated. But, I guess I don't have any choice except to explain them to you do I, girl? That is if I can, because I don't even know what they meant. Maybe if I go over them all again I can start to figure out what is going to happen."


	5. wandless

September 20, Is when the spell was put on

September 23, Draco started to notice changes

September 28, is when Draco saw Harry in the forest (Tuesday)

October 4 is when the spell is lifted of (this is on a Friday)

October 5, Hogsmeade day

This should clear up some confusion, every chapter I will be updating the time line in order to avoid further confusion.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Harry woke up because something was bothering his nose. He snorted after he accidentally breathed deeply and got the unmistakable scent of clean owl. He cracked his eye open to see Hedwig cuddling against his face.

She hooted happily when she saw that he was awake.

"I'm up, damn it. I'm up." He mumbled, trying not to get owl feathers in his mouth.

After explaining to Hedwig about his dreams, he rose and walked into the Forbidden Forest to find a place to sleep for the night. There was a nice secluded spot where you could still see the lake but not be seen if you were on the lake. He settled down to sleep, safe in the knowledge that he was away from Gryffindor Tower and all it entailed.

It turned out to be a good spot for safety but not for physical comfort. The uncomfortable ground was making his back ache where stones were digging into his ribs, but he was so exhausted from lack of sleep over the last couple of weeks that the stones were a minor irritation. However, when the wind picked up and he was not shielded from it, he felt the cold go straight to his bones. He began to shiver from the discomfort and could no longer sleep.

Hedwig had been hunting for most of the night and retuned in time to settle down beside him to sleep also. She no sooner got comfortable when Harry began moving about restlessly. She ruffled her feathers irritably when he shifted again trying to find a comfortable spot where he could get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Damn! I guess I have to get up."

Hedwig agreed.

Harry slowly went down the hill to the secluded spot of the lake. He quickly got undressed and jumped into the freezing cold lake. Unknown to him, he was being watched.

Snape saw Harry come from the woods and walk past his meditation spot. The boy was completely oblivious to his professor's presence. He watched as the small boy stripped and he winced in sympathy when he witnessed the cuts and fading bruises on his back. His eyes flared in shock when the boy jumped in to the lake and quickly cleaned himself. Snape was thinking how crazy was this kid to jump into a lake in the middle of October just to smell clean. Snape nodded his head sadly. 'A kid who has nowhere to go.' Snape's meditation mood was completely ruined so he went back to the castle and left Harry to his own devices.

Harry was shivering when he climbed out of the lake. He was definitely awake and refreshed; ready to go to Hogsmeade and floo to Diagon Alley. He would have to be quick though. He did not have an answer yet as to where he would go but he was sure it would come to him soon. He giggled quietly to himself as he thought of his destination suddenly appearing in letter format.

He quickly got dressed in his muggle clothes. His tight blue jean that he had transfigured from a pair of Dudley's old hand me downs, a tee shirt which had met the same fate, and a pair of knee high combat boots. He threw a traditional Wizard's cloak over the whole ensemble.

He bit his lip, seeing some of the schools students leaving to go to Hogsmeade. He would have to avoid them as much as possible. He debated whether or not to use his invisibility cloak or not and decided not to. He would cause too much attention if a door randomly opened.

Harry kept to the shadows as he made his way through the back alleys of Hogsmeade, trying to make his way to where Hedwig said she would meet him. He was all alone, dodging everyone he knew, and finding it a bit exhausting. He had only just managed to sidestep Luna Lovegood because she had a **_Quibbler _**plastered to her face, otherwise she would have recognized him.

He finally brought his hood up to cover his face, cursing himself for being so stupid. He would not have looked the first bit out of place with it up earlier, everyone had their hoods up to cover their faces from the biting frigid wind.

There was also the smell of rain in the air. He knew that sounded funny, even to him, when he said it in his head. He just knew that it was going to rain 'properly' during the night. Harry cringed when he realized that he would most likely be spending the night out in the rain.

He arrived in the center of Hogsmeade much quicker than he had thought. He saw several Sixth and Seventh Years racing back and forth between **Zonko's** and **Honeydukes**'. He smiled softly, recalling the times he had to sneak around until Sirius had given his permission for him to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the children.

Harry looked around to see if he could spot anyone he knew, then drew back in fear as he saw Hermione sitting with Ron on a bench not two meters from him. He watched as Hermione shared her lolly with the red headed prat and sneered as he struggled against the urge to grab the bastard's hands and rip them from his macho arms.

Hermione, well he didn't like the fact that she was the one who put the spell on him to begin with, but he had no problems with her beyond that she existed. He quickly averted his face and went back to accomplishing his goal of entering the **Three Broomsticks **where Madame Rosemerta could sell him some floo powder.

He stopped short once he entered the Three Broomsticks and caught sight of the silvery blond hair. Harry looked at Draco and smiled sadly. He was laughing with his good friends Pansy and Blaise while his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, just sat there flanking him and wondering what was so funny.

Harry idly thought to himself that he needed to thank Draco for all his help before he left. Draco probably would not understand what he was thanking him for in the first place but he felt he really should say something to the blond. His heart fluttered as he noticed Draco scanning the room. 'Maybe he can see me and I can talk to him now'. He thought. Then he changed his mind and decided he really needed to because that would ruin the plan and he really needed to go before Hedwig developed a hernia.

Harry smiled sadly and made his way to the main bar. There were tons of shady looking characters hanging out in the bar, all of them flirting with Rosemerta.

She came up to him and him the sickly sweet smile she reserved for little kids and cute cuddly animals. "What can I get for you, sweetie?"

Harry knew just because of his height he would never get away with stating that he was older than fifteen. It really sucked to be so small. "I need to purchase some floo powder and was told you sell it."

She smiled again. "Yes, we do sell floo powder here. Do you need enough for one trip or two?" Her toothy smile was his reward for holding up two fingers before rummaging around behind the counter and handing him a velvet pouch with floo powder in it. "That will be one galleon, luv."

He handed her the money and she escorted him over to the fireplace. She gave him the spiel of how and when to use it and he nodded his understanding. He waited until she turned to go before saying the name of his destination and stepping into the green flames.

SSS

"Draco, what are you looking at?"

Draco turned to Pansy. "I was watching that guy who was staring at me earlier. He seemed awfully familiar. He had good fashion sense too. He had his pants legs tucked into his boots. Usually only girls can get away with doing that but he pulled it off really well."

Pansy blew her bangs off her face with a huff. "You are so GAY, Draco. And, speaking of gay…how is your hunt for Harry Potter coming along?

Draco looked pointedly at her. "I am not hunting him, Pansy Dear. I am merely trying to help him out of the rat hole in which our so called Headmaster has put him."

Blaise just clucked his tongue. "Whatever! Draco, if you want to deny it to us fine. However, we do recommend that you don't lie to yourself. It is just so NOT Slytherin!"

Draco just smirked at him and shrugged his shoulder. "I'm not lying to myself. I'm lying to people to save my ass." Then he dropped his head and banged it on the table. Pansy and Blaise patted his shoulders sympathetically after hearing him moan,

"FUCK! I did not just say that out loud."

SSS

Harry Potter hated floo powder. He hated the stupid chimneys that he had to travel through. And, he hated the stupid grates he had to come out of every damn time. Flooing was almost as bad a portkeying. He hated the feeing of something grabbing him behind the naval and yanking him away as he gasped for air. Sometimes he swore that he could hear the earth groan in distress as a portkey activated to the speed of light and tore a gaping hole in the universe.

Then he felt himself spinning on and on until he reached his destination. He was forcefully ejected from the floo system inside the vast main foyer of Gringotts. The humongous castle-like bank always took his breath away.

He could practically smell history here. It was a thick rich odor that radiated off the walls. The renaissance architecture of high archways and flying bulwarks looked absolutely beautiful in white marble. The only thing wrong with the building was the fact that it was crooked. It could probably have been fixed quite easily if it hadn't had a spell cast on it at the turn of the century.

' Nevermind…nothing else could be done for the building.'

He walked over to the goblin that bowed daftly and opened up the second silver door to the entrance of the bank proper. Harry remembered how just before he started Hogwarts he had been here and read the sign posted for thieves BEWARE. Then only a couple of months later he read the article describing the details of it having been broken into and the attempted robbery. 'I wonder why they never upped the security system?' he thought idly.

He approached a desk where a goblin was engrossed in some paper work. He was a funny looking goblin- a long pointed beard, long fingers, and long feet to match.

"Ahem!" Harry cleared his throat. The goblin seemed not to notice him, but when Hedwig flew in through the owl slot and landed on Harry's shoulder with a hoot, the goblin jumped and stuttered.

"Mmm aa ay I hellll ppp youuuu, Mr. Potter?" The goblin finally managed to get his name out after jumping to his feet and bowing to the boy in front of him.

Harry spared the creature the trouble of asking for his key. He flashed it at him and was relieved to see the thing shake its head hastily. "Follow me, Mr. Potter." Harry cringed at the use of his last name and looked around to see if anyone noticed him.

The messy haired boy followed the goblin to the carts and would take him to his safe. He stepped into it excitedly, remembering the thrilling ride last time. He pulled his sack that was charmed to hold up to two hundred galleons and still make it feel like one. It looked exactly like his messenger bag that had _HARRY_ embroidered on it. He had bought the bag in his fifth year feeling like he needed it since he was taking so many classes and did not want all the strain on his back. This time the bag would be used for a different purpose. He waited patiently until the cart jerked back and forth then stopped.

As he stepped out of the cart and followed the goblin to his vault he decided to strike up a conversation. "I was wondering how much trouble it is to close an account here?"

The goblin looked panicked. "What? Why would…?"

Harry sighed before looking pointedly at the goblin. "I would like to close my account here. I don't have a great deal of use for it."

The goblin was back to looking stressed. "If it is our services you might want a word with our branch manager. I really do not want to be fired!"

Harry did not say anything else. He was guessing that if they lost an account like the Potter fortune in addition to the Malfoy one (the Malfoy's decided to take their fortune and keep it in a vault at Malfoy Manor. Leaving only small items: keepsakes, a few chests of jewels, mirrors, and a few personal possessions.) It would be a huge blow to the bank.

He didn't know the full extent of his fortune. According to **_Witch's Weekly _**he was as rich as the Malfoy clan. This was without his investment in Fred and George Weasley's shops being added in. He reckoned he was not going to be able to collect any more of his profits from them so there really was no point in keeping the bank vault. He heaved a sigh of frustration and stepped up to the door.

The goblin reached out a shaky hand and placed it on the locks, letting his magic open the vault. Once it was open the goblin stepped back from the door and let the owner enter.

Harry stepped into the vault and gaped. He was shocked to see that the piles of galleons had increased significantly since the last time he had been there.

He started in one corner and began scooping up all of his money into the bag. An hour and a half later he stopped, not because the vault was empty, but because the bag was full to capacity. There were still knuts, sickles, and galleons lying about everywhere on the floor.

Harry shut the bag and put some protection spells on it. He almost broke a sweat at how many he did; almost being the key word. He brought out the second messenger bag to reveal a small black leather pouch that Sirius had given him before he died. He finished scooping up the rest of the money into it before walking out of the vault.

The goblin who had accompanied him was still standing there. The poor thing was shaking, scared to death that he would be fired for sure. Being the unlucky goblin to escort two vault closures in less than one month was not good.

Harry sat back down in the cart and waited patiently for the goblin to escort him back to the lobby and then to the head goblin. Once they were free of the cart, the creature skittered about through the halls to the office. He kept staring over his shoulder, his anxiety increasing in proportion as he watched Mr. Potter perusing the fine marble walls and the paintings that were on it.

He could not suppress the smile when he saw the boy stop in front of a famous painting, 'The Centaur and the Kip'. The story behind it always made for a good laugh when it was told. Heaving a deep mental sigh he continued on the way.

The goblin knocked on a door with his long bony hands then opened the door to the head goblin's room. The goblin inside sneered at him pleasantly and bowed as was his custom.

Harry walked into the room, not really caring that he was ignoring proper manners and formalities. His main concern was not letting Dumbledore get a whiff of this: he was going to need his money to go abroad.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Have a seat."

Harry didn't. The office reminded him too much of Dumbledore's office and he did not like it. "I prefer to stand. I should like to close my account here." He added in a firm voice.

"You cannot do that. You do not have the proper paperwork filled out by your guardian."

Harry strutted up to the desk and bent slightly so that he was at eye level with the smirking goblin. "I do not care!" The words were delivered in a cold calculating way, punctuated to make them more intimidating.

The Head goblin, Mr. Vectinstine if the nameplate on his desk was correct, stared back at Harry with a glare.

"How about we make a deal?" Harry said with a sweep of his wrist. Once he had the goblin's interest he continued. "This way you won't lose my account and your reputation of holding all the famous wizard accounts."

"Continue!" The goblin was skeptical but he was prepared to listen.

"How about if I leave you seven galleons today and every six months I send you an additional six galleons to put into my vault. You may also add any money in that Messers Fred and George Weasley leave here for me. When the time comes that I fail to add the six galleons, Harry Potter will have ceased to exist. From that point on the money should sit there until my Heir comes to claim it."

"How do I know, Mr. Potter that you will not just walk out of here and break the deal?" The goblin was not happy but he was still negotiating.

Harry nodded his head. "Your concerns are valid, Mr. Vectinstine. If you would be so kind as to hand me a piece of parchment and a quill?" He began writing and once he was finished he nodded his head in satisfaction and read it out loud:

_I, Harry James Potter, (**Hedwig**_** hooted at this but Harry didn't answer back**)_ hereby place 7 gallons back into my vault and agree to deposit herein an additional six galleons every sixth months until such time as I am no longer alive. If I fail to deposit the requisite amount and am alive and able to do so, my honor shall be forfeit and I will be convicted of stealing my own fortune: an act of unlawfulness. If I, Harry James Potter, die intestate, the vault will stop receiving money and will remain dormant until the appointed Potter Heir acknowledges this transaction. Signed and witnessed this day… 10/22/04._

_Harry James Potter_

The goblin nodded his head in satisfaction and called the unfortunate goblin forward to sign at the bottom of the document as a witness. Once that was done he added his name to the document and placed the official seal of Gringotts Bank on it before handing it to the goblin to file.

Before he left, Harry dug in his robe pocket and pulled out seven Galleons. The goblin accepted them and handed them to the lackey also.

"Thank you for your business, Mr. Potter." Both goblins bowed to him and he returned their greeting.

He straightened, nodded pleasantly to the head goblin and departed. He quickly strode out of Gringotts and breathed deeply the city air. He knew that the goblins would keep his secrets. They did not want anyone to know that the Potter fortune had been reduced to seven measly galleons. He could not help the snicker that escaped him. He had just pulled off a huge hoax.

Hedwig hooted.

"Yes, Hedwig. I know that I was going to get rid of my last name once I leave. I realize that I just lied. But you see" He whispered this close to her face, "Now they will all think that I am dead. No felony charges will be brought against me because they will think I am not alive. This is just perfect."

Harry almost had a skip in his walk but decided that he would comport himself with dignity until he was alone. He browsed along Diagon Alley, debating on whether to go into a bookstore. He was going to need everything from potions through herbology if he was going away from the Wizarding world.

He already knew how to apparate and had already got his license: Remus had been there to cheer him on. He had got it on his first try, but he did not like doing it. Apparating was a bit like flooing and portkeying; it gave him an unsettled stomach which he avoided if at all possible.

He walked into the bookstore smiling. He traced his hand along the spines of many of the books at Flourish and Blotts. He looked at The Way: Spells of Self-Defense. It was a book that covered illusions as part of self-defense. Harry picked it up not knowing really what it was about but understanding at the instinctive level that that he would need it.

From there he wandered three more bookstores. Eventually he acquired fourty-one books that ranged from Potions: The Most Deadly Brews and their Creators (Harry was not surprised to see Professor Snape's name listed at all.) to Plants From Around the World and Their Uses. Harry was starting to get frustrated with his lack of self-defense books when he noticed a small journal. He picked it up and immediately became intrigued. It was a complete diary of a man who believed he could fly without the aid of a broom or a flying carpet. **_How Mr. Lavite said he could fly_** was not the most imaginative title around but Harry liked it none the less.

The salesclerk looked at the stack of books and then at Harry's scar. "My boy, what a lovely collection of books you have here." The clerk was practically glowing about the fact the boy was buying all this. He tallied up the price and smirked when he announced in a pompous voice, "That will be one hundred and eight galleons, Mr. Potter."

The cost of the books did not make a dent in his pocket change. He scooped the books up and put them into his bottomless messenger bag. He did not like the way the clerk eyed him as he stowed the books away and just before he left he smiled and waved his hand slightly as he whispered, "OBLIVIATE!"

Harry walked out of the bookstore feeling quite light hearted. "At least I won't be bored wherever it is I finally wind up." He whispered to Hedwig who was sitting on his shoulder.

He laughed pleasantly when she hooted, "You are done!"

"Yes. Last stop was the **Magical Menagerie**, sleepyhead. I had to get this owl I know some treats."

Harry chuckled again at her expression. She stretched her wings and flew off his shoulder.

He looked up and noticed that the sun was setting. He had spent so much time looking for books that he had not noticed the time slipping away so fast. He reckoned he had just enough time to get an ice cream before leaving Diagon Alley.

Hedwig flew along beside him as he walked to Foretscue's Ice Cream parlor. Once there he ordered a coffee ice cream with walnuts in it. He smiled at the cashier and she smiled back. (More likely she was amused with the pompous tone of the cute little wizard.) He only sat down under the umbrella, resting for a few, minutes while he ate before leaving to head back down the street. **The Three Broomsticks** closed their floo just after seven o'clock and he would need to find a place from here to floo back there.

Hedwig screeching from her perch alerted Harry to danger. He jumped up quickly and raced into an alleyway. Hedwig landed on his shoulder, "What is it?" He asked.

She hooted at him too quickly for him to understand. After looking at her oddly for a second he carefully maneuvered around where he had a good view of the street- and looked right at a Death Eater's robe.

Now Hedwig's behavior made perfect sense. His breath hitched as he realized he was being looked for. He looked at the other side and noticed the Order of the Phoenix was also looking around searching.

'0H no! I hope they're not looking for me also.' Harry thought then promptly forgot about them as he listened in on a Death Eater conversation.

"We know Mr. Potter is here. Find him, then immobilize him, but do not harm him. Voldemort has a need for him."

Harry gasped. "SHIT!" He looked at his owl who was perched on a trashcan. "You are going to have to leave soon and go back to Hogwarts." He said to her. "Don't worry. I know what to do."

Hedwig watched as he took off his glasses. The glasses triggered a spell to lift off a revealing spell. His hair was now waist length and his vision was correct without the glasses. Harry looked like a new person, his bangs covered his forehead and his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Harry straightened himself up. He did not want to be discovered, he needed to find a place where he could use the floo and he needed to do it soon**. Ollivander's** wand shop seemed like the best choice so he gripped his two bags harder and sprinted across the street. He heard shouts for him to stop but he did not listen. He ran into the shop and slammed the door closed behind him before leaning on it heavily.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. You certainly look different." The old man said as he sat behind his desk smiling childishly at Harry. "Looking like that I can honestly say you look more like your mother than your father."

Harry gasped.

"Oh, dear! Was I not supposed to have recognized you? Well, since I knew you were coming, it is not of great importance. Don't worry, an outsider or even your closest friends would not recognize you. Long hair and no glasses really do make for a remarkable change." He smiled again at Harry's flabbergasted look.

"Well, I cannot go against the great Ollivander." Harry said lightly: painfully aware that his humor was hollow.

"Yes, well, I know why you are here. We wouldn't want you to be caught this far from Hogwarts now would we?" Ollivander stood up and motioned for Harry to follow him to the back of the shop.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he realized Ollivander had led him to a working fireplace. Harry dug his floo pouch out of his pocket and after wrapping Hedwig up in his cloak so she would be secure for the ride, he threw some of the precious powder into the fire and watched the flames turn green. He was about to step in and call the Three Broomsticks when Ollivander smiled and shoved a black velvet box into his hands.

"I have something here for you."

And then Harry was calling "The Three Broomsticks!" He flashed the old man a grateful smile before stepping into the fire without a glance at the box.

Harry almost puked once the trip was done. He waved to Madame Rosemerta but she just looked at him oddly. He brought his hand up to his hair and realized that he no longer looked like Harry Potter. He would have to fix that before he entered Hogwarts before dinner.

He left the pub with no further incident and stepped into a patch of woods growing beside the entrance to Hogwarts. He resized his trunk, placed his two bags in the trunk, then brought out another one. He shrank the trunk again and placed it back in his pocket. Then after shouldering his black school bag that he uses for school, he replaced his glasses and became Harry Potter once again.

Hedwig, glad to have her Harry back, nipped his ear affectionately. He ruffled her feathers lovingly in return and then let her fly off to the owlry.

He waved good bye to her then walked into Hogwarts. Harry was pleased to notice that everyone was ignoring him except a few who snorted in his direction but they were all easy enough to ignore since they meant nothing to him.

Head held high he entered the Great Hall. The first thing that caught his attention was the fact that Hagrid was the only teacher there. 'Funny, they must all be in a meeting.' He thought.

When he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down the whole end of the table nearest to him jumped up and squashed themselves together at the other end. Harry chuckled sadistically as he observed the lot of them acting stupid.

He turned his attention back to his food when a plate appeared in front of him full of food. "Wonderful!" He eyed the steak and baked potato avidly before picking up his cutlery.

As he took his first bite of food a voice rang out. "You WHORE! How dare you sit here at Gryffindor table and eat our food?" It was Seamus, face flushed red with anger.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and ate another bite of steak. He began to hear insults from all around the room. Whore, ass, evil son of a bitch…the list went on and on. He just ignored it all and continued to eat. One fact registered: The Slytherins were not participating in the Harry bashing.

He stood silently and started to walk away. "How DARE you walk away from us?" It was Ron. Harry turned to face him and whispered something. Ron flushed a beautiful rose color before he casually turned around as if to saunter back to the other Gryffindors. Instead he continued on to where Hagrid was sitting alone at the head table.

"Hagrid, my love!" Ron's voice rang out and instantly caught the attention of everyone in the room. "I want to consummate our love in front of everyone." Ron started to strip.

The reactions of the people involved were priceless. Hagrid was so shocked and horrified he was temporarily catatonic. Hermione temporarily lost her voice and could be seen to mouth the words, "Oh no, oh no!" Over and over. Ron had started to tug Hagrid's pants down when the Slytherins' started laughing.

Harry let the hex go and Ron came to. He was practically naked (his red thong did not hide much), kneeling on the floor in front of Hagrid trying to rip the half giants clothes off him.

Hagrid was still in shock and had not made any move to protect himself. When the spell broke he gave a horrified shriek and ran from the hall screaming for Headmaster Dumbledore to save him.

Ron screamed in shock and made a lunge for Harry. He was thrown backwards when he connected with the barrier that Harry had erected around himself. He landed, dazed and confused, among his discarded clothing and just sat there until Hermione approached him to help him dress.

Seamus watched the scene and decided to retaliate on Ron's behalf. But he was not able to jump on the small wizard and beat him like he wanted to either because he could not get past the shield. He met the same fate as Ron had.

"My loves!" Seamus screamed and ran toward Crabbe and Goyle.

"How can you sit there and ignore me after you gave me the greatest sex of my life? Have you forgotten how you pounded into me over and over again?" His voice a choked sob as he fell to his knees in front of the Slytherin table, groveling in front of the horrified Crabbe and Goyle.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, shock and horror written on their faces,

"I DID NOT!" Both boys shrieked in high girly voices before they grabbed Draco and shoved him in front of the hysterically groveling Gryffindor. "You're a bad wizard! Save us from that thing!" Both boys went back to huddling on the bench and clutching at each other for security.

The whole Slytherin table was convulsed in tears of laughter as they mimicked Seamus, "TAKE ME!!" The girls trilled as they clawed at any boy available.. "I want it hard and I want it NOW!" Pansy made a gropey gesture at Crabbe and Goyle as she said it and watched in absolute wonder as Goyle drew his wand and pointed it shakily at her, "Touch me, bitch, and you die."

Draco Malfoy standing in front of him with his wand drawn and leveled on him did not deter Seamus from his mission. The idiot did not lower his voice one decibel even. "TAKE ME! I WANT TO HAVE A THREESOME NOW!" Draco's face paled even further as Finnegan began removing his clothing in what one could only assume was supposed to be a seductive manner, all the while licking his lips and leering at the sobbing duo of henchmen.

Hagrid, realizing he was in charge because none of the other teachers were available, had gathered his courage, refastened all his clothes and re-entered the hall. "Enough, Harry!" Release that spell right now!" His voice boomed around the room.

Harry snapped his fingers together and Seamus came out of his stupor. He took one look at the menacing sight of Malfoy in protective mode and flung himself away from the Slytherin table. "You son of a bitch!" He roared at Harry before he encountered the barrier for the second time.

Harry turned to leave and with a flick of his hand the dishes on all the tables except Slytherin exploded all over them. Slytherin was too busy cheering loudly as Harry left the room to notice much of what everyone else really looked like.

"OMG! I think I fell in love!" Blaise gasped out between bouts of laughter.

"If I may remind you, you have your own little lover! He is mine." Draco said in a possessive voice then once more commenced smacking his hand upside his head. "DAMN IT! CAN'T I EVER KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT!"

Pansy giggled, "You have to admit the kid has so much power that he is scary. It is going to take an uncommon individual to be his mate. Don't you think so, Dear?"

Blaise nodded agreement with her statement. "Indeed! He is very scary: very interesting too!"

SSS

Harry walked briskly to the library. He smiled wickedly to himself as he whispered, "That felt good!" However, Mr. Finnegan deserves to be punished just a little bit more than that but for now that will have to suffice he thought. Besides, I'm leaving and hopefully I will never see that fat boob again. Harry giggled as he thought 'fat boob'. Can't I think of a more insulting name than that? I really am lame…

He sighed and went looking for some books. He grabbed at least twelve horology books, more herbology books that he knew he didn't have, three magical animal books, and five different potions books varying from healing potions to glamour potions that he often quoted in papers as reference materials. And, finally he stopped looting the library after he chose fifteen DADA books. He was surprising satisfied when he noticed that the books spells easily lifted off with one counter spell. His satisfaction, even if it was for a little while, felt wonderful. 'Taking these books was only a small part of the payment for what Dumbledore owes me.' He thought. He looked once more around the library and put the books in his bag with the purchases he found at **Flourish & Blotts**. He settled down in one of the dark corner chairs and picked up a book. He would stay here until it was time to go and then he would find a nice spot outside to sleep where he would be safe.

SSS

Hermione tried to clean the mess that Harry made off her robes. She wasn't angry at him for the mess, no- she was more curious as to why her once best friend was acting the way he was. She had been trying to work out the puzzle ever since Pansy had approached her the other day to ask about what was wrong. Hermione had been so distressed that he had spilled her secret about the dreams that had been haunting her ever since Seamus and Harry had gotten together.

When Ron finally went to her and started ranting about how Harry should be expelled for using his magic, Hermione thought that would be the perfect time to talk to Harry.

"Ron, I'm Head Girl. I will go speak to Harry about his behavior." Her eyes narrowed when he had the audacity to cheer.

"Alright, Hermione. Get him good." He said as he gave her a forceful kiss. She hated it when he did that. It made her stomach turn. There was something different about Ron this year and she did not like the feeling at all.

She stood up and put a quick cleaning spell on herself to make sure she was at least presentable, then went to find Harry. She walked from the Great Hall totally unaware of the eyes watching her from the Slytherin table, they were still laughing at the sight they had all just witnessed.

Hermione walked through the halls, eyes glazed over as she thought about Ron: his aggression, his possessiveness of her, his thickheadedness sometimes. She sighed aloud and let the click of her high heels soothe her with the rhythm of walking down the empty hallway.

She entered the Library thinking that this would be the first place to look for Harry. He always went to the Library when he was sad and needed to think. Never once would he touch a book, he just sat and stared out the window while she would do her homework.

Once Sirius had died though, the library became a safe haven for the boy. If you ever wanted to find Harry Potter he was at the library doing everything but his homework. Harry had discovered art and his sketches were almost as good as Dean's. But, it was his paintings that were absolutely beautiful. In this medium his ability surpassed that of Thomas, but even there he did not compete with Dean: they would laugh with each other saying they wished each had the other's ability.

Hermione missed Harry's laughter the most. She couldn't understand why he stopped laughing. She believed that when a person died, the others should pick up the pieces and move on with their lives. Harry just seemed to shattered somehow when he saw Sirius fall through the Veil. And, he never picked up any of the pieces. She finally decided she would probably be the same way if she had been through as much as he had.

She was surprised to find Harry reading a book in the back of the library. He was trying to brush an offending hair out of his eye. The look of concentration oh his face made her want to stand and watch him forever without disturbing him; that look of concentration in his eyes was priceless.

She looked at the title of the book and gasped, **Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. **It was the very first book that the three of them had picked up to try and figure out their first adventure together, the sorcerer's stone. Hermione read this for light reading, finding it absolutely fascinating about the recent things wizards came up with.

"Ahem!" She decided to interrupt him.

Harry lowered his book and glared at her over his glasses. "What do you want, Granger?" He growled.

She suppressed the flinch over the fact that Harry had just called her Granger. She had not heard his voice in over a month and the first thing she heard him say was her name in a despising tone.

"Um… I would like to talk."

"But I don't want to talk to you." He said and went back to reading.

"Harry, damn it! What got in your knickers and died there? I want to know why you are being so mean to everyone. No one had done anything to you. The first day of school you holed yourself up in your room, you barely ate, and rarely talked. Then a week later you just stopped talking altogether. What the hell is going on?" She said in a harsh whisper.

"You have no clue, do you?" He said in an even more harsh whisper. He leaned his body forward and closed the book. "Do you not remember what you did on the night of September 20th, Mione? Or, do you remember and just choose to ignore it?"

Hermione looked at him. "I do not remember that far, Harry."

Harry just snarled at her. "I do not want to discuss this with you, Granger. Maybe you should go talk to your boyfriend about it." He spit out the word 'boyfriend'.

Hermione watched Harry open-mouthed as he stood up, packed his bag, and left the library. She blinked a few times to suppress the tears then whispered, "What did happen that day? I'm so confused." She put her hands up to rub her stinging eyes trying to comfort herself.

"Hello, Granger."

Hermione grumbled, knowing who was standing there. She had the wild idea that if she did not look up or speak they would leave her alone. No, such luck she reckoned as she heard three sets of chair legs scrape on the floor.

Surrounded, she finally looked up. "What?" she glared at the two brown eyed Slytherins before turning to their silver eyed leader.

"Don't get rude! We are here to try to help you." Blaise taunted her in a chiding voice.

"Come on, Granger. We just had a brain blast and decided to help you." Draco said as he fingered through one of the books Harry had left lying on the table.

"Oh! I feel so honored. What? No names: Mudblood? Buckteeth? Come on, I'm not in a good mood, maybe I can spout off a few comebacks." She said.

"Sorry, Granger. Not today. I'm under oath not to taunt the Granger today and maybe if you behave yourself, I will leave you alone tomorrow also." He shrugged his shoulders and eyed Pansy.

Hermione glared at Pansy and Blaise, "What about you two?"

Pansy grinned, "Well, I could do with a good shag if you are up for it. I sort of fancy you. I am sure that I can do more for you than the Weasel."

Hermione just sighed and started to stand up. She started to walk away but Draco placed his hand on her arm and opened his mouth. "We know you are worried about Harry." It was a slip of the tongue to use the name Harry instead of Potter.

Hermione heard it. "You know what is going on. What is wrong with Harry? Tell me! I demand to know!" Draco brought up his hands before Hermione finished her rant and Goyle put up a silencing spell around them. She jumped when she saw Draco's two bodyguards advance from their position in the shadows. "They are getting good at this!" Hermione said without thinking.

"Alright, then" Pansy said as she eyed Hermione. "Who do you think did it, Draco?"

Draco hummed softly. "Well, it was probably the Weasel. If you are having dreams about it then he was not powerful enough to deliver the spell properly."

Hermione bristled. "Excuse me! I am right here and I thought you…"

Blaise interrupted her. "Just hush! We are trying to figure out what we can show you."

Hermione was about to go off again when Draco raised his wand at her. She froze.

"MEMORIES COLECTSA" Draco said in a whisper.

Hermione began to whimper as that day became clear once more in her mind. The whimper soon became an anguished scream as she slid down the wall. She cried and hiccupped, "How could I do that to him." She repeated over and over. "No, no! That was not what I wanted to do when I suggested repressing him. I wanted to send him to my mediation class so he could rid his head of bad karma.. I never intended for them to do that to him." Hermione was sobbing hysterically as she muttered to herself.

Pansy came over to her and wrapped her arms around the fragile girl. "It is all my fault!" Hermione whined as she clung to Pansy. "If I had never listened to them Harry would have probably came out of his shell."

Pansy continued to rock her back and forth. "No, I don't think it is your fault." She said.

Blaise added his support. "I think you were tricked into doing it because you believed in the Weasel. If you didn't then maybe this would not have happened. You did not have any reason not to trust him." Blaise added wanting to say something to comfort the girl.

Hermione eventually stopped crying and straightened up. She helped Pansy stand up and then moved away from her. Steadying herself on a chair, she reached down and removed her heels. Then after rolling up her sleeves she sneered, "I'm going to get that filthy leprechaun and his weasel sidekick."

Draco jumped her and grabbed her around the waist. "Whoa there! We can't do that. We will get expelled. Along with the fact that this isn't something for us to do. It is Potter's job."

Hermione slumped back against Draco's chest. She knew it was true. She would have to get back in Harry's good graces and then they would hold a major planning session. She nodded to Draco to let her go.

"I understand what needs done." When Draco released her she bent over and put her heels back on. Standing up again she looked at Pansy and Draco. "I am going to break up with the disgusting little insignificant bastard weasel though. He watched him…him." She shuddered as she spat out the 'him'.

Draco looked a little confused. "He watched what?" He had to ask even though he already knew. He felt fear bubble up in his stomach.

"That filthy bastard Finnegan. Weasel watched him rape Harry. I could not stop it. I could not get through Harry's locking spell…" Hermione broke down crying again.

"What?" Draco shrieked. This time it was he who was being restrained. "Let me go, Crabbe. I am going to go kill both of the miserable fucking sons of a bitch. … THEIR TESTICLES OFF AND FORCE FEED IT TO THEM…"

Pansy put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

Draco grumbled and sat down rather heavily on the wooden chair. He blinked a few times when he noticed Hermione had stopped crying and was staring at him open-mouthed. "Contrary to popular belief, I am worried about Potter." He said carefully choosing his words to keep from arousing anymore suspicion.

Hermione snorted. "If you want to believe that, OK. No more crying from me. If you guys are really here to help Harry, then help me plan my revenge on Weasel. At least then we might have a few nice little ideas for Harry."

Pansy took the seat next to Hermione again. "Actually we already thought of a plan. We know that Potter left his room and we believe that he is getting ready to be leaving Hogwarts. We actually want that to happen. We think it is the best thing for him. We are also concerned about you being left in the tower by yourself. Once Harry leaves there is bound to be a ruckus and it would help us immensely if we had someone like you up there in the inner circle to tell us what is happening."

Hermione gave Pansy a long slow look and smirked. "Go on. This just keeps getting better and better."

"As I said, we will need someone in the inner circle to find out all they can. We need to know if they are going to start looking for Harry…where…when…that sort of thing. We think you should stay with the weasel." She spat out the name, "For at least two more months. It will give you time to plan your revenge and then you can do what you want to him." Pansy added as she stared at her with a calculating look.

"If he leaves, yes, Dumbledore and the Gryffindors will certainly look for him. Yes, I agree. I will stay with the weasel for the two months unless he decides to hit me since Harry isn't here to take it anymore. That will be the day I rip off said testicles myself and shove them down his throat for him." She said looking at Draco with a blush on her face.

Draco just chuckled. "I think the only one who is safe to talk to is Dean Thomas. He is the only one the Slytherins know about anyway. That is because he is the mysterious lover whom Blaise showers with kisses and …" He glared at Blaise who had just slapped him upside the head. He glared and rubbed his head then added, "I was just going to say chocolate frogs."

Pansy giggled and batted her eyes at Hermione. "I wish I had a mysterious Gryffindor lover."

Hermione blushed softly then turned her attention back to Blaise. "So, you are his…wow! He always did say he had a good catch. I believe I agree with him."

Blaise just sighed. "What? You thought I was a homophobe? Is there something else you want to know?" She noticed that Draco had drawn closer and was listening avidly.

His face was stained a light pink. "Do you know?" He could not finish the question. It meant that much to him.

Hermione smiled sweetly at Draco's obvious distress. "If you are asking about Harry, he is bisexual. He told me back in year four that he often had dreams of being with a certain guy." Draco's obvious relief had rearranged into a pout when she did not mention who Harry dreamed of. She quickly went back to chatting with Blaise hoping that Draco was not a sense as rumors circulating in Gryffindor tower said he was.

Pansy decided to save Draco so she spoke. "We are good with that. Anyway, about you and me..." Pansy bit her nail. "When Dean comes down to the dungeons you can sneak down with him. You might need a safe haven if things get too much for you."

Hermione nodded then asked the question that had obviously started bothering her. "If Harry is not sleeping in the tower, does anyone know where he is sleeping?"

The Slytherins just shrugged their shoulders. Obviously they did not know.

SSS

Harry rolled around on the ground groaning. It was freezing and he was trying his best to stop the frigid cold from damaging his body. He wished his owl were with him, she wasn't much good for the cold but she was a great comfort. He finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

The dreams began almost immediately. He found himself walking down an unusual tunnel. Harry felt like he had found his home. He settled down to sit on an overstuffed chair and was pleasantly surprised when it floated up in the air where there was a table with tea and biscuits.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." His host said.

Harry studied the man. "Hello, Mr. Riddle." He returned politely. He wondered vaguely why he was having tea while being suspended some four feet up in the air with a 22 year old version of Tom Riddle.

"Would you care for some tea? You look rather like you could use some. It isn't really a good idea to sleep rough outdoors in Scotland this late in the season."

Harry nodded then watched bemusedly as the tea pot floated over to his cup and poured itself. The creamer and the sugar bowl also helped themselves and he was quite enchanted to see the delicate little 'English Rose' pattern tea cup giggle when the spoon stirred its contents. The tea was perfect and he sighed contentedly as if someone had cast a heating charm on his whole body.

"I have a question and I hope I don't offend you with it being odd…" Harry was unsure of how to broach the question. "You are not really behaving like I was led to expect you to and I need to know what you are really like."

The other man nodded. "You may call me Tom. I will try to answer your questions but I don't know what all you have heard so I don't really know where to start."

Harry hesitated then blurted out, "What are your ideals? Why do you do what you do? What path do you want to lead the Wizarding world down?"

Tom laughed. "I guess that the only way to find that out is to come to me directly isn't it, Mr. Potter. None of those questions are easy yes or no answers. They will all take a bit of explaining."

Harry scowled. "Please refrain from calling me Mr. Potter. That is no longer my surname."

Tom chuckled again. "Would you really like to know what I am doing?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Then come with me. I will not hurt you unless you attempt to hurt me."

Harry looked at him. "Are you inviting me to join you? I have been your enemy up until a few minutes ago when you gave me a cup of tea. Now we are having a dinner conversation like old friends." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Ummm. I see your point. What if I explained that you are not my enemy? You were simply in the right place at the wrong time. It is the Minister of Magic and Professor Dumbledore who are my enemies." Tom took a sip of tea and was about to speak again when Harry heard the sound of a bell ring gently. "It is my time to leave. Good day, Harry and I hope to chat with you more when I have a few minutes."

SSS

Harry woke with a start. Sweat was covering his back. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't in the forest anymore. He sprang up and went into a crouching position, ready to defend himself.

"Calm down, Mr. Potter." A droll voice commented from a dark corner of the room.

Harry looked around and his eyes widened in shock when he recognized Professor Snape. "Umm, Hello, Sir."

The professor rolled his eyes and gently took a sip of the tea he had just poured.

Harry realized the little bell he had heard must have been the teapot being delivered by a house elf. He looked around and noticed that he was snuggled in a blanket and had been placed in an overstuffed chair much like the one he had been dreaming of sitting in. He had to ask, even if the question was obvious. "Sir, why am I here?"

"Mr. Potter, you are here because I brought you here." Professor Snape explained in the same dry voice he used to explain an unusually simple potion. He realized that Harry did not understand so he continued. "You were in my meditation spot and I brought you in because it is raining and with the temperature dropping everything will be frozen solid soon. I thought you would appreciate waking up warm and dry much more than waking up dead from exposure to the elements."

Harry was beginning to wonder if he was awake after all. 'Snape just admitted he helped me!' He wiggled back down into his chair and pulled the cover up to his nose. It smelled like Snape: sandalwood and musk rose. He gave the older man a brilliant smile and said, "Thank you, Sir."

Snape nodded and handed him a cup of tea. He watched with eagle eyes as the boy eagerly drank the overly sweetened beverage and resettled into the chair. The sleeping draught he put in it had the child drifting off to sleep immediately. He watched for a few minutes to see and noticed that Harry was once more shaking from the cold. He cast another heating charm on the blanket then went to find a heavier quilt to put over the shivering boy.

Only after he was completely sure that Harry would suffer no ill effects from being out in the rain did he walk into his bedroom and shut off the lights.

* * *

YAY!!! my beta rocks i know it was a hard chapter to correct...TODAYS A SNOW DAY>>>>>>>>im really happy if you guys can't tell.

Ashlie: nope can't tell at all throws snowball at Andi

Andi: WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. I dream of tea cups

((Chapter 6: I dream of tea cups))

Time line of Through the Seer's eyes

September 20, Is when the spell was put on

September 23, Draco started to notice changes

September 28, is when Draco saw Harry in the forest (Tuesday)

October 4 is when the spell is lifted of (this is on a Friday)

October 5, Hogsmeade day (Saturday)

October 6, is when this chapter is taking place (Sunday)

* * *

Harry was awoken by the Potions Master vigorously shaking him. "Come now. Up! It is almost time for breakfast." Snape sounded rather like he was high on helium… Harry was still dead tired and he couldn't put up with the sound of his voice. 

"No. I don't wanna'." He complained.

Snape retaliated by whipping the blanket off him. "You have to face them sometime. Today is as good as any other day. Now go!"

Harry grumbled at him for a bit but he got up and cast a cleaning spell on himself and dug out a new set of robes. "Fine…And Professor, thank you." Harry shook his head as he left the dungeons grumbling. 'The world truly is going to end! I said thank you to Professor Snape.'

Harry truly dreaded the thought of going to the Great Hall again and dragged his feet all the way there. He managed to rearrange his facial muscles into his 'I don't really care' mask before entering. He was in luck- not a lot of Gryffindors were at breakfast. He counted ten of them.

"Guess I am early." He said to himself. He sat quietly at the bare end of Gryffindor table and ate a fruit salad while waiting to see if Hedwig would bring him any post. Harry kept his head down after noticing that Dumbledore was still attempting to get his attention.

The owls came bustling in around the same time that the rest of the students appeared. Harry avoided a nice disaster as he stood up to let his owl land on his shoulder.

Seamus bumped into him and nearly knocked Hedwig off his shoulder but she caught herself by sinking her talons into Harry's robes. Harry's angry glare at Seamus became a full blown glare of hate when Hedwig made an anguished screech of pain when one of her feathers was forcefully pulled out. Seamus stumbled back and dropped the feather when he noticed Harry's eyes lit with fire.

"Hey, Potter." Harry was snapped out of his plotting revenge by someone calling his name. "Come over here and sit with us." Blaise waved then sat down.

Harry shook his head no. "Maybe another time." Harry said to him. He really wanted to read his letter.

Most of the students gasped hearing someone invite him to a table-the Slytherin table to be precise. There was a bunch of "See! I told you. He really is evil." Floated around the room.

Harry ignored the lot of them as he made his way out of the hall to sit outside. It was a Sunday so the only classes that were given were Quidditch and dueling classes. Harry never attended either. He looked at the mark that sealed the envelope then ran his finger over the embossed mark before deciding to open it.

_**Dear Mr. Potter, **_

_**You are cordially invited to tea at my home this evening 6:00 sharp. Enclosed in the letter are instructions on where to meet your escorts for the evening. **_

**_Tom Riddle_**

Harry gaped at the note. 'He wasn't kidding when he invited me to tea!' He was so shocked that his dream was real that he didn't notice that his feet automatically brought him to the lake. He decided to check the location of the where he was supposed to be picked up. Funnily enough, it was his spot that was marked in on the map.

He walked over and sat on the rock where he had experienced his visions of life. The heart wrenching decisions he had to make because of them. The visions did not really help him except for the one where he knew he could not stay at Hogwarts.

"Damn Dumbledore!" Harry hissed as he sat down on his rock. "What to do? What to do?" Harry said as he tapped his chin. Hedwig just looked at him

"I wish I could figure out what is going through his head. I could be walking right into his lair of evil, aka as one big trap! If I leave behind my identity like I promised myself. But, then again, I leave everything that I once believed in. My memories- right? But is this what I wanted to do? Maybe I should consider listing and then leave afterwards. Right, Hedwig? What do you think…hummm?"

Hedwig did not say anything. Not a hoot or any other action that could help. But she did hop to him when she noticed his distress.

"You're leaving me again, aren't you, girl?" The owl just nudged her head at him affectionately.

"All right, girl. Good bye for now." He patted her head. He decided to stay there by the lake and indulge himself with a book until the fateful time. He decided to make his decision at the last minute. He would not think about anything else and let his instincts take over since it had always helped before.

He was so engrossed in his reading that he was finally done by 5:15. He had spent the whole day sitting on his favorite rock, wrapped up in his warm cloak, and reading- time had flown and he had not noticed.

"Aahh. Time flies by when you try and read about Dorpaglanders." He smiled as he stood and stretched then sat back down on the rock. His smile was quickly gone as his inner conflict once more surfaced. "I know I am going into a trap. I just know it." He said aloud.

"Then why are you sitting there with your stuff, may I ask?" Sirius' voice rang in his head.

"I don't know. I just don't know." He was surprised when he heard a snort.

"You don't know what, Potter?"

Harry flinched at the voice. "Hey, Malfoy."

Draco stood in front of him, hands of hips, and looking down his nose at him. "What? Is that all you are going to say?"

Harry chuckled. His eyes widened when he felt the happiness that flared from Draco when he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked snidely.

"Nothing. I am just surprised that you asked, that was all." Harry said as he played with the fringe of his robe. He watched the other boy for a few seconds then ducked his head a bit before adding,

"Oh yeah. There is something I wanted to say. Thank you for what you did even if you probably aren't sure of what I am going on about." Harry said as he gave Draco a nervous smile.

"No problem! Couldn't let Finnegan go and do something like that now could I?"

Harry just stared. 'So he does understand what happened.' He thought wildly. He did not know why but the thought that Draco had helped him on purpose made him smile even more than he already was. It was his first smile in ages: hell, it was his first real smile since Sirius died.

He could practically hear Sirius right now. "About time, twerp!" His godfather's happy voice echoed in his head. It made Harry want to hug Draco but he thought better of it since he did not want Draco to pull away.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said again and then extended his hand. "Truce?"

Draco nodded his head negatively. "Friends?" He said instead.

"OK." Harry agreed. He liked the idea of Draco and he being friends.

"Actually, I want something more than friendship…" Draco paused, not sure how to go about broaching the subject on his mind.

Harry looked at him wide-eyed and heart pounding. He thought he knew where this was going and he wanted so badly to hear what Draco had to say.

"I was wondering…no! Wait! I'm trying to say is…" (Pop) (Pop) (Pop) (Pop)…four Death Eaters had just apparated in and surrounded Harry. Draco was in a bit of a panic when he saw them grab Harry around the waist.

Harry was just as desperate to hear what Draco wanted to say. "Wait! He has something to tell me." Harry was pleading with them while staring into Draco's eyes. Harry had a feeling that whatever it was Draco wanted to say was very important…life changing even. They did not listen and he disappeared from sight before Draco could finish his confession.

Draco felt his heart stop. He heard the pops from the group echoing in his ears. He cringed and ran for it. He had to contact his father now. "If they hurt him I swear I will kill them all…by myself." Lucius would make sure that no one hurt Harry- if he could get to his father before tempers flared…

* * *

And once more we must thank super-beta...she rocks...And i know i know its short but i promise you that the next chapter will be longer... 

And someone asked me if this is a Draco / Harry yep the one and only couple i really adore in harry potter besides sirus and lupin

Also I was reading one of the comments. You may like it but dont make a fan club yet....the story just begun there will be : (( shocker im giving a sneak preview))

Harry in leather

A guy from America ( yes you will hate him )

Courting

Long hair

Seamus will be tourcherd....by a feather?!?

and other things....yay! See ya all later and dont forget to review!!!


	7. Tea for two!

Chapter 7: Tea for two

Time line of Through the Seer's Eyes

September 20, Is when the spell was put on

September 23, Draco started to notice changes

September 28, is when Draco saw Harry in the forest (Tuesday)

October 4 is when the spell is lifted off (this is on a Friday)

October 5, Hogsmeade day

October 6, Tea with Voldemort 6:00 p.m.( Sunday)

* * *

Draco was absolutely furious. "How dare they..He's mine, Damn it!" He stormed inside the castle and headed for the dungeons. He needed to get back to his rooms and contact his father. 'Father will know what to do!'

Lucius had put a privacy spell on Draco's fireplace so that they could speak with each other without Dumbledore listening in or interfering in their conversation. Every month Draco would re-do it, so it would lower the chances of Dumbledore or anyone else breaching it.

"Father!" He screamed at the fireplace immediately after flinging in the powder.

Lucius' head popped out of the fire. He had been waiting for this and was not disappointed. "What has you all excited now, Son? You need to calm down: your actions are unbecoming a Malfoy."

Draco's eyes flared angrily. "You knew of this... That they were going to take him?" Draco demanded from his father

"Yes, Son. Now please calm down. He went of his own free will!" Lucius said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Draco couldn't belive it. "Are you serious? Why would he step into a place that wanted to kill him! You have to be joking me. No one, and I mean no one, would be that stupid." When Lucius just looked at him, Draco lost his animation and sat down heavily on the chair.

Lucius saw how utterly dejected his son was and felt compelled to make him feel better. "I know it seems hopeless, Son, but just remain calm. He will come to no harm. They promised each other when they agreed to talk that no one would get hurt. Now go take a nap and when you wake up things won't look so bad. I promise to tell you what happens alright?"

Draco opened his eyes. "Father, if anything happens to him... I don't know that I will do." He just sighed. "Please just keep him safe for me?"

It was Luicus' turn to heave a sigh of deep anxiety. He knew that if Draco went off the deep end that there would be hell to pay. His son's magic was highly volatile when he was angry. There was also the little issue of Luicus would do absolutely anything for his son.

"Yes, Draco. I will." Lucius' head disappeared from the fireplace.

Draco accioed a blanket from his bed and curled up in the chair. He was soon settled in for the idea of a nap.

Ssss

Harry landed unsteadily from the port key and was thankful for the two men who kept him upright. A second later he jerked away from them and moaned.

"Oohh let go. I think I'm gonna' be sick." They let go of him rather quickly and he bent over clutching his stomach, eyes scrunched shut while he tried to settle his breathing.

He finally opened his eyes to see himself standing in the foyer of a manor that was nothing like Riddle Manor. Harry found it odd that he was standing in what appeared to be a magically enhanced Ranch style manor- it was big! Really..Really Big. Harry thought.

The walls of the room he was standing in were covered in paintings by both Muggles and Wizards. Harry recognized _**The Night of Faiths**_ and smiled to see the famous Lettu Vacinde did it. He looked at it with awe, convinced it was the original. Harry then snapped out of his reverie, remembering that he was:

1) In someone else's house and it was rude to ignore one's host; and

2) His host was Voldermort! Harry didn't want to know what he did to people who ignored him.

One of the Death Eaters departed and he was left facing just one.

"Mr. Harry? Please follow me."

Harry thought it was funny how they knew not to say his last name.

'Mr. Harry sounds a little too funny.' He thought to himself. He was led through several dark hallways but he figured that they were only dark because all the curtains were drawn across the windows at dusk.

He was led through a banqueting hall almost as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It looked like it could fit 200 people or more. He noticed that the tables were set up in a 'U' shape with the Head Table on a bit of a platform so that it was raised above the other tables by several inches.

He estimated the tables' height to be about twelve inches above the others before he was led out of that room by another door and into another large room. The only furniture in here was one seat. 'Must be his throne.' Harry chuckled silently to himself.

He had to admit though- everything here was quite tasteful even if it was a bit lavish. He 'awed' at the silver of the room and walked slowly through as he noticed that the south wall was enchanted to represent dark clouds moving over a moon: it was really quite fascinating.

The Death-eater who had been escorting Harry finally stopped in front of a door and bowed Harry in after knocking once then opening the door.

"Aahh, Harry, welcome. Come in, sit and have some tea?"

Harry looked at the snake-like man and flinched. He really was an ugly sight.

Voldemort laughed at Harry's reaction to him.

"An easy glamour could fix that!" Harry shook his head.

"No? Not yet?" He said and put his hand in his pocket to bring out his wand. Just as quickly he was surrounded by Death Eaters. Harry just chuckled as he walked over to the table and placed his wand in the middle of it. He then proceeded to move to a chair relatively close to Voldemort's and sat down.

Voldemort looked a little stricken "You may leave us." He finally managed to say as he waved his companions away. He then brought out his own wand and sat it on the table beside Harry's.

Both men shrugged and looked bemused when the two wands began humming in unison. They gave up looking at the wands when Harry reached for the tea pot and poured each of them a cup. He put two cubes of sugar ( he remembered from his dream) for Voldrmort's tea and three for himself. They sat quietly for some time, sipping tea, and enjoying the peace of the moment.

"Meeting you like this is not quite what I was led to expect." Harry finally stated.

Voldermort nodded. "Yes, I agree." His nose slits moved for a moment and then settled down to the tiny slits again. "I suppose I should apologize for the last few times we met. I haven't exactly been pleasant have I?"

Harry glared at him and muttered, "That could possibly be an understatement."

"I suppose I should get on with breaking the ice now that I have done the pretty, yes?" Voldemort said as he crossed his skinny legs. "Why did you agree to come?"

Harry sighed and set his cup down on the saucer. "Answers, I think. I have always heard what it is you did and never the reason why. I know about the prophecy but it does not make sense that you would come and try to kill me. I am supposed to be your equal..I mean if I were you, I would thrive on the fact that I finally had an equal in the first place. Competition is always a good thing but companionship is also an option."

Voldemort nodded his understanding. "And..."

Harry leaned forward, "There is also the fact that I have developed several issues with trusting the information that Dumbledore feeds me these days." He flashed pearly white teeth at Voldemort and said,

"You are not going to try feeding me bullshit like he does, are you? Because if you do and I find out I promise I will kill you."

Voldermort chuckled. It wasn't a pleasant sound but it was a chuckle never the less.

"No. That man even scares me. I'm the creepy old man after your ass because I want to take over the Ministry and you are supposedly standing in my way."

Harry just crooked his head. That statement made no sense...It must have something to do with a prophecy he had not heard about yet- then he remembered his dream about being in an office at the Ministry. He obviously worked there and was important because he had a large well-appointed office and a secretary.

He decided to stop thinking about his vision and ask questions. "So why exactly did you decide to...you know...do what you did?"

Obviously the question made sense since Voldermort looked like he was contemplating.

"I did what I did. Which was trying to take over the Ministry. I had to do that so that I could fix the laws. They are messed up, the things they say: they are so degrading." Voldemort seemed to have what he wanted to say worked out and began speaking clearly.

"You have heard about how brilliant I am, yes?"

Harry nodded. "Best mind to grace Hogwarts in ages. Possibly the best...next to Hermione Granger."

Voldemort glared this time. "Stop trying to piss me off. I have always taken my education seriously. I was enthralled with the idea of becoming someone in the Wizarding world. My mother was the Heir of Slytherin after all and I wanted to make her proud. So, I began reading the law and by the time I left Hogwarts I was crushed by how unfair the system of Wizarding Law read... And then I dreamed of taking over the ministry and solving it's inequalities."

He took a breath and leaned over to pick up his tea cup. After sipping delicately, pinky curled out and looking rather gay, he regrouped and continued. "But then I started to get angry. Angry with Muggles in particular. Somehow the anger engulfed me and I forgot about my dream and the real reason behind it."

Harry hummed. "Ok, so why did you get so angry at the Muggles?" He picked his own tea up and raised it to his lips. The whole time he paid attention to Voldemort, peering intently through his eyeglasses at the crazy looking old git.

"Two simple words: my father. As you know, he left me mum after he found out she was a witch. I grew up knowing I would not be able to do anything in the Wizarding world because I was termed a half-blood." He tapped his brittle fingernail on the table.

"I guess one way to describe my feelings on that subject... I loathed that someone would do that... I wished that there was a law that would get rid of the pureblood thing. Sure it is good to be proud of one's bloodlines, but a wizard shouldn't be shunned by the law or their family. Did you know that if you are a half blood you cannot become an auror, a potions master or a teacher. Those are the three most prestigious lines of work in the Wizarding World after the title of Minister."

Harry's eyebrows lifted to his hair line. "Ok. I understand the catch-twenty-two you are stuck in. That still does not explain why you started to kill Muggles, half-bloods, and anyone else who did not go your way." Harry said and reached for a biscuit to sink his teeth into.

"Actually, you're right and wrong all at the same time. It explains part of why I hated myself because of what I am. It also explained why I hated every one else who was in the same boat as myself. Metaphorically speaking, you could say that I was angry with everyone in the world who didn't suffer what I suffered. But then again, when I started this whole 'I Am Lord Voldermort and the Death Eaters thing' I didn't believe that I would become greedy. I thought I was doing something for mankind. I was so naive. I went to kill you because the version of the prophecy that I heard stated that you were a threat to my life and I must kill you; not that I would mark my equal. Dumbledore tricked me and believe it or not he tricked your parents too."

Harry made a hissing noise which Voldemort interpreted as a question. He brought up his hand in a 'stay' motion. "I will explain that later. Now you are probably wondering why I am saying that I was greedy and used the past tense. It is simple really. I had an epiphany."

Harry snorted, "Excuse me?"

Voldemort smiled at him. "Quite alright. Yes, I said an epiphany. One of my loyal friends and a good advisor died on me not too long ago. You may not like him, you knew him as Wormtail."

Harry spat out his drink. "That arsehole! Excuse me, I didn't mean... Old grudge, I guess." He added sheepishly as he peeped up at Voldemort through his fringe before waving his hand to make the mess disappear.

"It's quite alright you know. I know you don't like him because he sold out your parents to me..But he was a good friend of mine. He believed in the same ideals I did . The day he died he was in my arms. Yes, I know, shocking isn't it?" Voldrmort said referring to Harry eyes widening

"When he died he confessed to me that he was scared of me. My long-time friend was so scared of me that he had stopped calling me Tom and began calling me Master. It was a bit overwhelming to realize I had become so much a monster." Voldermort chuckled at the irony.

Silence once again fell between the two of them as they each thought about what was happening. Voldemort was trying to make peace with himself as much as he was with Harry. Harry was trying to fit pieces of the infintiy puzzle together so he could figure out what to do next...

Voldemort finally broke the silence. "I can not say that I am sorry for his death. However, it does hurt that someone so close was ripped away." He nodded his head as if making sure he agreed with his own reasoning.

"Do you understand now?" He casually glanced at Harry then itched a scaly patch on his arm.

"Yeah, I think I do." Harry responded.

"Good. Now, I think it is time for you to return to that school of yours."

Harry didn't move, but sat there and gnawed on his lip. "What would you...I mean...ermmmm what would you say if I admitted that I agree with what you have said tonight? If you have told me the truth that is. And, I will go back and check.

Voldemort looked rather shocked. "The Boy who Lived believes his great enemy, Voldemort! The man who strikes fear in little kiddies' hearts...the man whose name is whispered in bedtime stories to scare the robes off of bad little wizards!"

Harry scowled. " I am not just the Boy who Lived. I am something more than just a name the newspapers call me. Neither am I some stupid figurehead." Harry stood up and pocketed his wand

He bowed slightly to the reclining form in the chair. "I came here to find the answers to several questions. You have been more than kind to me. I thank you for your time and patience while indulging me."

He turned and was about to walk away when Voldemort's voice stopped him. "Would you like to join my cause?" Harry's footsteps faltered as a smile flickered across his face...

* * *

Muhahahah...yep so what do you thinks gonna happen huh...yay!

There where some questions about why Dumbledork and Ron did what they did, that will come in the later chapters , im predicting around chappie 12I think, so hang on ,

Thanks reviewers and my lovely super beta...she starting to scare me

Ashlie-chan: murfffffffffff!

Andi: well she did tie up Ashlie-chan so i can forgive her.

((hands super beta chocolete covered snape.)) enjoy!


	8. Lonely little Dragon

Thank you my lovely super beta, you did wonders on this chapter, also thank you to all the reviewers, and all the non-reviewers you get a glare, but thanks for reading it anyway.

Hope you all enjoy this-Andi

P.s.

Have a great vacation, to all who have a week offthis monday!

* * *

Time line of **Through the Seers' Eyes**

September 20, Is when the spell was put on

September 23, Draco started to notice changes

September 28, is when Draco saw Harry in the forest (Tuesday)

October 4 is when the spell is lifted of (this is on a Friday)

October 5, Hogsmeade day

October 6, Tea w/ Voldemort

Chapter 8: Lonely little Dragon

* * *

He bowed slightly to the reclining form in the chair. "I came here to find the answers to several questions. You have been more than kind to me. I thank you for your time and patience while indulging me." 

He turned and was about to walk away when Voldemort's voice stopped him. "Would you like to join my cause?"

Harry's footsteps faltered as a smile flickered across his face. "What?" Harry asked as he turned back around slowly. He knew exactly what Voldemort said but just had to make sure.

"I asked you, since you believed in what I said, if you wanted to join me in my fight to fix the Wizarding laws?"

Harry slowly walked back to him. The thought of him joining Voldemort sounded almost crazy but the feeling of something drifting in his mind making him unbelievably dizzy was something he could not ignore. Reaching out he demanded, "Give me your hand."

Voldemort looked skeptical. It was not every day that someone asked to see his hand. Few of his followers touched him and never voluntarily.

Harry had to see his hand. He knew what that sudden feeling in his stomach meant. It was a warning; a bad warning. He could not ignore it now that he recognized it…"I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want to know something." Harry reassured him.

Voldemort looked at him hesitantly. He searched Harry's face but found no hidden agenda so he raised his hand to Harry's and gripped it reluctantly.

Harry's eyes closed and he shuddered. He gripped Voldemort's hand so hard that he was in actual danger of breaking bones. Images of what was to come flooded his mind, making him either want to flinch or smile. Eventually he snapped out of the visions and swayed backward to sit heavily on the floor.

Red eyes glowed with concern as he watched the little teen fall over. "What was that? Are you ill?" He asked when he saw the boy begin to regain control of himself.

Avoiding the question all together, Harry focused his gaze on the floor and drew random patterns on the thick plush rug. "I'm OK." He finally answered. His voice was barely more than a whisper. He winced slightly knowing what the consequences would be if he joined Voldemort now. It would bring him happiness, even if the happiness would only be short term. "Yes, I will join you."

Harry's breathing hitched. 'Did I just say what I think I said? I must be absolutely crazy!' "I think I have gone crazy." He said in a small voice full of disbelief.

"I believe you may just be correct about that." Voldemort smiled. "Dropping your weapons in the snakes den is a good indication."

Harry finally glanced up at him. "I don't think this fazed me at all. Besides, it was something you thought of. No offense, but once your shields go down you practically scream your thoughts out at me."

Voldemort snorted.

Harry shivered, "So, it was you who was snorting in my head. You have to learn that that's rude." He steadied himself on the edge of the table as he stood up. Looking over at Voldemort as if he were exchanging pleasantries about the weather, he announced. "I am going to pass out now. Good night."

Voldemort watched in fascination as he did exactly that.

SSS

Harry woke up with a throbbing headache. He looked around and noticed he was in a cell. "Damn it! I was caged!" For some reason he wasn't bothered with the thought. He now knew what path he took and he was going to stick with it. It was the only path that had him in it. He knew he was in it, even if it was for a short period of time. Harry decided that he wanted to be with him. He would do anything to be with him, no matter what.

"Ahh, you're awake, Harry." It was surprising to hear the dulcet tones of Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius nodded his head. He produced a glass of water. "Here. Mi'lord wanted me to give you his apologies for the inconvenience of this cell, but he isn't convinced yet of your trustworthiness. We do this to all the newbies."

Harry nodded in understanding and snorted into his cup of water. 'Mi'lord! I did not just hear him call Voldemort that."

He looked at the dark cell he was residing in. It had one window with no bars or glass in it. The cell was small but was actually rather clean. The cot he was on appeared to be sized for him and was new. Confirming that his surroundings were better than average for a prisoner he turned his attention Hedwig, his owl, who was, surprisingly enough, sitting on the floor eating a rat.

An odd thought occurred to him and he began searching through his pockets. "I see you have taken my stuff. Was that really necessary?" Harry's voice was tinged with disappointment. They had not left him with even one book to read.

Lucius nodded his head. "Like I said before, we are not sure we can trust you yet. You could go straight to Dumbledore, or even kill the Dark Lord for that matter."

Harry swung his legs around to hang off the bed and stretched. He felt no restraints around him. "Can I at least have a book to read, or something?" I don't mind being here but it is going to get boring with nothing to do."

He turned back to the window as he waited for Lucius to answer him. He blinked and smiled shyly as he noticed a flower petal drift by.

"Ah! He did want to know about that. He found it strange that you had all of your stuff with you, Harry. Were you planning to go somewhere? You also had several protective spells on your bags. No one has been able to break your spells and that has caused even more concern with The Dark Lord. Why would you put unbreakable spells on a bag and then have the bag with you when you accepted his invitation to tea? Really, you are quite lucky you are alive right now. He is not known to respond well to surprises, and you have been one surprise after another since you arrived."

Harry sighed and sat back on the cot. "Yes, actually, I was going on a trip. I had intended to go abroad after I spoke with Voldemort. I had all my stuff with me because I have no intentions of ever returning to Hogwarts. There is only thing that kept me there as long as I did remain." He did not answer about the other statement regarding the protection spells on his possessions.

Lucius waited for him to continue so Harry turned back to him and began speaking again. "Yes, well, since I had my own little epiphany (his empathy is his sight if anyone is confused.) (Harry forced a vision when he grabbed Voldemort's hand, yet, in a way he did not force it. It will be explained in later chapter but the sight was in pieces) I decided to grace the Death Eaters with my presence."

Lucius smothered a chuckle at the bluntness of his words. "Here, I thought you might want this during your 'Captivity'." He handed Harry the velvet box that Ollivander had given him and the book **How Mr. Levite said that he could fly**. "I read this when I was young and thought it absolutely fascinating."

Harry nodded thankfully. He realized that Malfoy gave him the book because he thought it was garbage. He wasn't quite sure why he had returned the small box.

"They are not going to take this lightly are they?"

Lucius stood up. "If you are talking about the Dark Lord's followers; no they will not trust you. The same goes for me; I don't trust you right now either. You will have to prove yourself and take the mark in the first place. Once that is done, people might get used to the idea." Lucius walked over to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob, when Harry stopped him with his voice.

"Can you tell Voldemort that on October 14th, a Thursday, my old friends will be coming for me. I'm not quite sure how I know that, but I know they are. They will portkey in close to where we are right now."

Lucius stared at him for a few minutes then nodded his head in acceptance. The door swung open and then closed with a clunk. Lucius Malfoy was gone and Harry was all alone in small bare room. It made Harry shiver.

"They are going to let me go, right, Hedwig?"

The owl hooted.

"Maybe you should go for your own safety. I may be in a lot of trouble here if I am wrong about… Well, you know."

The owl screeched.

"OK, OK. I get it. You are staying." Harry sighed. He looked down at the small box and opened it. Harry saw the ring. It was quite strange; the silver flashed with a green glow. He looked more closely at it and noticed the dark mark on it. Though it was not colored, more like an out line really, the ring definitely had a dark mark on it. Harry closed the box back up but put it in a deep pocket inside his robe before picking the book back up and sitting down on the bed to read.

SSS

"Mr. Malfoy, how is our guest?"

Lucius looked up from his bowing and scraping.

"Rise, Lucius, you may stand." Voldemort said in a bored voice. .

"My Lord, he seems fine. Though he gave me strange news. He said that old friends would be coming for him and that they would be very close to here."

Voldemort's eyes flared. "When?" He hissed in a snake-like fashion.

"Mr. Potter said it would be Thursday the 14th." Lucius repeated. "I do not think we should take this lightly. My son has mentioned that he is suspicious that something like this would happen. He confided this to me yesterday night when we had a fire chat." Lucius looked at the snake man's blood-shot eyes. "Should I order my son to find out if it going to happen? He has connections."

Voldemort thought for a moment. "I think this will be his test to prove he is one of us. If it is true and your son can confirm it, then I will send him out and find out what he would do in the situation. I think I shall also send him out to get the Grudge Book and it's owner. I believe that should prove his loyalty to our cause. What do you think, Lucius?"

Lucius shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I think that is a good idea. Are you sure about the Grudge Book? That is a very important book."

Voldemort nodded. "I know. But I need to test him according to his abilities. He is a pure soul and I have no wish to sully him with killing. I shall explain exactly what the book is and where he may find it. Who would think that a boy playing in a book store would be working for a great evil?"

Lucius snorted. "A great evil, Mi'lord?"

Voldemort also chuckled. "Yes, because I really am evil!" He gave a muffled chuckle. "Now, off with you and go talk to that son of yours."

SSS

When Lucius entered the manor, Narcissa drifted up to him obediently and pressed soft lips against his cheek in welcome. Lucius looked around once the house elf left and then gave her a heated kiss.

"Ohh! That was nice. I haven't had one of those in awhile." A flushed and giggly Narcissa murmured as she leaned slightly against her big sexy husband.

Lucius gave her the secret smile that he only shared with her and his son. "Just felt like it."

Giggling seductively she whispered, "If you feel like anything else just let me know." Then she composed herself back into the normal snotty Narcissa and added, "The Minster fire called you earlier. Your house elf took the message and left it on your desk. I think it was about the Hogwarts budget report you have been working on. He was complaining about the food costs." (In my little world Lucius was 'proven' innocent so he kept his job. You will see why in the later chapters.) She leaned up and gave him another kiss before murmuring, "Oh, go on. Do your work."

Lucius smiled at her lovingly again and then left for his office in the heart of the manor. He stopped and sighed. He needed to warn his son of the new developments with their mutual friend. 'Right,' he thought, 'might as well get Draco settled down first.'

He went to his hearth and fire called Draco. He was surprised to see Blaise answer instead.

"Hello, Mr. M, Draco went to the bathroom. He should be right back in just a minute."

"Who else is there?" Lucius demanded.

Two other faces popped up in the fire. Blaise, Pansy and ..GRANGER.

Hello, Miss Granger. It is a pleasure to meet you, even if it is highly irregular."

Hermione nodded her head. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy." She said politely.

In the background he could hear Draco grumble out, "What are you doing, Blaise?"

Blaise's face disappeared and then Lucius heard his voice. "Oh, your father's in the fire. He is waiting for a word with you."

The two girls pulled back from the fire and let Draco approach. "Hello, Father."

Lucius looked around and saw Draco sitting on his chair next to the fire. "I have something to discuss with you regarding your fascination on a certain someone."

Draco quickly nodded and turned to his friends, "Alright you lot, to Blaise's room. Blaise, don't harass them, or I will purposely change the password on your lover."

Lucius could hear the groan of distress. He watched as they opened the door and filed out. He nodded approvingly as Draco then cast a very powerful silencing spell to deaden any sound from the room.

Draco knelt in front of his father when he was finished and said, "Dumbledore has been upping the security so I can talk so long with this spell up before he sends teachers. He is worried about Harry."

Lucius nodded. "Harry is fine right now. He has told me that his old friends will be looking for him. Do you know anything of this?"

Draco nodded. "Actually, yes I do. When Seamus heard that Harry was missing he gathered everyone who wanted to look for him in the room of requirement and discussed how they where gong to get him back. They did this yesterday. Finagan, the damned asshole, put a tracking spell on him. Even though they can not go after him this week , they believe they can do it sometime next week. They are trying right now to make sure that Potter really is still in Scotland."

Draco fumbled with his robe then looked up at his father again. "This is why Granger was in my room. We didn't think they would be acting so quickly. It just seems impossible. It was like Finnegan knew he was going to leave and planned everything already."

Lucius looked at his fidgeting son. "He may well have. I shall tell our friend about the spell on Potter. You have been a great help, Son." He grinned to himself as Draco looked every where but the hearth. "Yes, well that would be interesting. Now, you never told me…"

Lucius was cut off. "Shit, Father, I have to go. I think I hear teachers. Just tell me if he alright?"

Lucius looked at the pleading boys eyes. "He is dealing and doing fine."

Draco smiled brilliantly and then cut off the spell. He quickly cuddled up in the plush chair when the door slammed open.

"MR. MALFOY!" A woman's voice screamed.

Draco pretended to jump and then pompously stood up and glared at her in utter confusion. "What?" He snapped. 'I am such a great actor.' He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I thought that someone…Oh, never mind." She shut the door.

Draco resettled on the floor and waited for his friends to come back. 'Yes,' he thought as they came in, 'Hermione, the one I've taunted since first year, is my friend.' They were shifting around, looking rather unfocused. "Hey, people, grow up!"

They looked at him pointedly.

"Hermione, I'm coming with you to the next meeting, all right?"

Draco watched them carefully as they sat down on his bed or on the floor next to him. Pansy cuddled Hermione up. They got together yesterday after she came running down to the dungeons with Dean to tell him what Finnegan was up to.

"THEY TRACKED HIM, DAMM IT!" Hermione and Dean both said as they burst into Draco's room. Dean quickly made his way over to Blaise and sat on his lap.

Hermione had remained standing as she spoke. "They are going to go after him sometime next week. The tracking spell on him is so weak, and they need time to confirm where he is. They were talking about…" Tears started to stream in her face, "They said once they captured him they where going to send him Azkaban. If he doesn't go to Azkaban, he is going to be made into the Gryffindor boys personal slave so that he cannot run away again." Hermione's legs gave out just after she delivered the news to the Slytherins.

Pansy looked at Draco's stunned eyes for only a second before they hardened just as quickly back into his Slytherin Prince mask. She went to Hermione and wrapped her arms around the Gryffindor. "Don't worry. Luv. We knew that things would move quickly but we aren't alone here. We can handle whatever we have to."

Hermione nodded. She was dragged onto the bed with Pansy and they clung together trying to comfort each other.

"The worst thing is," Dean spoke in a soft shy voice, "They all agreed and actually cheered. It was the most sickening thing I have ever heard."

Blaise wrapped his arms around Dean tighter trying to impart the knowledge that he wasn't alone in the newest crazy crisis. He knew Dean was feeling very alone right now. All the Gryffindors were behaving rather strangely and both Dean and Hermione were feeling the strain of anxiety very harshly.

Draco was feeling rather alone also but probably not as lonely as Pansy. He knew that Pansy was blindly in love with Hermione and it scared her sick to watch Hermione leave her to go back to the Gryffindor tower. "˜I have to agree with Pansy though. Everything is going so fast. First he leaves. We get told of where he goes. We see Hermione and I explain to them what happened. The next day we go to classes and Dumbledore announces that Harry is missing. Now Finnegan is plotting when he should be fearing for his miserable little life now that Harry broke the spell he had on him." Blaise did not notice that the said any of this aloud until the others murmured softly in agreement.

Hermione could not help the fear, "He will be alright, right, Draco? We can handle this, can't we?"

Draco pressed his lips together. "I cannot promise anything, Hermione. All we can do is keep gathering information and passing it along to our friends and hope they can keep ahead of whatever is happening here." It really pained him to say this.

Hermione let the tears fall from her eyes and trickle down her face.

"Oh, please luv. Don't cry." Pansy wiped a tear away with a conjured tissue.

Hermione's breath hitched. "You call me Luv all the time now, Pansy. Do you mean it: The love part?"

Pansy shoved her back slightly and delivered a Parkinson Glare. "WELL YES! Otherwise I wouldn't be HERE."

Hermione giggled at the irate Pansy. "You sounded just like a valley girl there!" While Pansy was blinking in surprise at that statement she was glumped by the bushy haired girl and snogged silly.

Blaise and Dean watched wide-eyed for several seconds before Blaise said, "Oh, well, that is a good idea." And proceeded to do the same.

"Gah! I'm in a room full of gays!" Draco stared wildly around at his friends.

Pansy snorted when she heard that and tried to recover from being bowled over by the smaller girl who was on top of her. "PLEASE! You are so gay you make Liberace look like the Queen's husband."

Draco eyes refocused when he noticed a hand waving in front of his face. "Hello, earth to Draco. Can you tell us what he said?" Draco gathered his thoughts. "Yes, Sorry. He said that Harry's fine. He is coping pretty well. I am not really sure what he means by that but I thought this was all about stuff dealing with Tom, not a sleepover."

Draco bit his lip and looked at the lot of them. Everyone looked pretty well worn out. "Alright, every one off to bed. I don't really care whose bed, but get out of my room. I have Prefect duty."

Everyone groaned. "But it's soooo warm in here." Draco opened the door and promptly kicked them out before making his way to the Slytherin Common Room.

Blaise smirked when he saw his lover come out of the entrance to Draco's room with his hood up. He couldn't resist shifting Dean's hood so that he could give him a heated kiss then readjusted the hood to once more hide his identity. Everyone always saw Blaise's lover like- hood always covering his identity.

Hermione did the same but she did not move away when Dean eased out the door and disappeared into the shadows of the hallway. She took her time and watched Draco's retreating back. "Is he OK?"

Pansy smiled sadly as she too watched her friend walk away. "He is just missing Harry. He will be fine, I think. I'm not really sure, I mean I know he was sad that he could never admit his feelings about Harry and that was why he was so mean to you guys in the first place. But now that Harry's gone he can't even be content knowing that Harry is in the building, safe and sound. Now Harry is out there in the world somewhere and there is a good chance that Draco can never be with him." She sighed and wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's waist.

Both girls cringed when they heard Draco bellow, "HEY! YOU FIRST YEARS GO TO BED!" Pansy shook her head "Come on, Luv. Let's get out of here before he decides to come back and rant at us."


	9. the board and dismissed

Chapter 9:

The first day was like hell. Harry had been left alone in his cell with nothing but a tray of food, which resembled nothing more than a take-out order from Mickey-de's- minus the fun toy! Harry had taken one look at the lethal looking concoction with grease bubbling out of it and blanched as white as the big fluffy cumulus clouds floating just outside his window.

He decided he'd rather stay occupied by talking to Hedwig, who would go back and forth from the outside world to his cell. After she tried to get to motherly with him, he picked up his book and settled down on his cot to read. He finished the book and contemplated it for a while as he tried to keep his mind from wandering to the subject of Mr. Malfoy. Harry actually wanted him to visit again. He wanted to talk to him about the book, or failing that, anything else just to keep himself occupied.

Instead of Mr. Malfoy, Voldemort himself came to visit Harry. It was obviously a business call since they kept to the subject of politics and two bodyguards who reminded Harry of Crabbe and Goyle lurked outside the cell and hung on every word they exchanged.

"I don't understand, Tom. Why don't you just run for Minister of Magic instead of going… Hey, you know what? The only way we're going to get the message to be is for me to have full control." Harry said as he leaned back on the cot, absentmindedly scratched his leg where the cuffs had rubbed it raw.

Malfoy had explained to Harry that the cuffs were standard procedure. The cuffs only proved to Harry that the Death Eaters did not trust him.

Harry laughed when they put the handcuffs on him and when they asked him why he was laughing, he looked though his fringe with an evil look. "Do you realize that if I wanted to kill him, I would have done so long before now. There is a lot you do not know about me." He paused for a second as if he was reading their minds, then continued. "Trust the fact that the things you are seeing in my trunk are items that I am allowing you to see."

There was a very terse silence following that announcement before Harry laughed. He waved his hand in front of Malfoy's face, "I'm not going to attack. I only laughed because you all are making me feel like a dangerous animal." He was lying through his teeth, knowing full well that he could kill Voldemort any time he wished without even using magic.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when Voldemort answered his question. "I was young; mostly all I really knew was the rules of war. There was also the fact that they were never going to permit a half-blood to be Minister. The Wizarding world has always been very prejudiced "

Harry hummed and noticed that Voldemort's lackeys hung on every word that he said as if he were Merlin back from the grave. He scrunched up his nose and restrained himself. He knew there were tons of flaws in Voldemort's plans and he also knew, due to his visions and intuition, that Voldemort would need his help. Harry knew that this was to his advantage. He was not one of Voldemort's cronies; he was more than his equal and had damn well better be treated as such.

After Voldemort left, Harry sighed. He did not like this side of him that was starting to surface. It exposed signs of weakness in him and sometimes Harry vaguely wondered if he weren't developing a multiple personality disorder.

The second day of confinement was worse than the first. He had been used to walking around when he need to think and his cell was definitely not accommodating as far as walking around space. He trudged back and forth in the too small cell and would sometimes do something different like lie down and do pushups or crunches to get his heart going but he was limited by the cuffs on his arms and legs. Still, he was willing to try movement of any kind was good and he found himself willing to do anything to keep his mind off the cramped space he was in.

It could have been minutes or hours later, Harry wasn't sure and really didn't care anymore, that he heard the door creak open. He turned swiftly and saw the frail looking green man come into the room and shut the door. "What? No cronies today?" He asked in a sarcastic manner, not really caring if they were there or not.

"No, actually. I just lost them a minute ago. They keep flanking me because they want to. I may look frail but I can take care of myself in my own home, damn it."

Harry almost choked on spit. Tom did not normally use such sarcastic words.

"I guess I wouldn't like to be flanked by them either. Especially since their IQs are lower than a rock."

Voldemort gave a raspy laugh. "Quite right. Now, let's see, I came to ask why you are grinding an indent into my floor. Is there anything you would like to talk about today? I should like to speak of something other than politics if you don't mind. After having spent several hours discussing that subject with you already and then my other meetings today…I'm rather fatigued with the subject." He added.

Harry snorted but nevertheless began questioning him on some of the artwork he had on display at the manor. It seemed strange that the great evil git had a soft spot for painting, preferably oil paintings, and Van Gogh in particular. Harry was prepared to swear that Voldemort had the original **Starry Night.**

A couple of hours later there was an attentive knock on the door and Mr. Malfoy entered the cell. "Lord, you have a meeting with the Katzan now." He reminded the older man. Lucius seemed to be rather shocked that Voldemort was alone with Harry, no guards anywhere near them.

Voldemort nodded and stood up. He stretched gently to ease the cramp in his back and sighed pleasurably when it cracked. "I think I may be getting too old for this." He said as he nodded a pleasant farewell to Harry before drifting out the door.

Lucius followed him out the door. "Sir, why were you alone…"

Lucius was cut off mid-sentence by Voldemort. "Please assemble my most trusted Death Eaters. I want them to meet Mr. Potter and then I plan to brief him on his mission."

Lucius was about to protest but one look from Voldemort shut him up quickly.

"I only want my most trusted. I do not want word to leak out that Potter will be joining us quite yet."

Lucius nodded soundlessly and watched as Voldemort continued on his way. When the Dark Lord had moved to the next room, Lucius calmly turned around and went back to Harry's cell. He had a compulsion to discuss Mr. M.s book and he was sure that Harry Potter was intelligent enough to help him figure out exactly what it was about that book that bothered him…

SSS

"It is Wednesday." Harry absentmindedly said to Hedwig. "I should have never rushed through that book DAMN IT! I have nothing to do now. I need some exercise, my legs are cramping like hell." In the middle of his rant he started pacing again.

It has been two days in his confinement. Mr. Malfoy had spent some time yesterday with him and they discussed the book. Harry was oddly disconcerted that Mr. Malfoy seemed convinced that some of the principles the author discussed were fact rather than conjecture. He had actually spoken in depth about the probability of flight.

Again the guard came to his door and left "food": Another hamburger and French fries. Harry looked at it with disgust. Sure, it was a nice fryer kind of food if you actually liked hamburgers and fries. The pumpkin juice almost tempted him but he decided against it. No not because he feared poison, the fact was he truly hated processed food.

Harry wasn't sure what the Wizarding world would call him. He was not necessarily a vegetarian, he just couldn't tolerate any food that wasn't one hundred percent all natural. He never ate anything that was fried, maybe that could account for his beautiful complexion. He always thought it was strange considering he could eat a nice tuna sandwich and not get sick. Though there was a rumor that the tuna sandwich was actuary lettuce with mayonnaise.

Harry wasn't brave enough to open up the sandwich and look inside it, thank you very much. He had been well and truly put off food that was processed because that what Dudley got to eat. Duddikins had been stuffed with nice porky meat and over processed food while Harry had been given the apples after they developed spots or started to wrinkle from age. He occasionally got left over string beans, peas, or carrots. He was never given any meat while he was younger and now that he had access to it he found that any type of oily or greasy food would have him throwing up in a second.

He finally ventured back over to the window. He found it strange that there was no spell on it. He could easily jump from the window, land gracefully on the ground and easily run away. He knew all this and still remained at Riddle Manor.

He has plans, damn it. Just because he had many spilt personalities, it didn't mean that he was going to stop right in the middle of something once he had started. He was going to change the meaning of Death Eaters. And since he was getting tired of waiting here in this cell they had better let him out soon so he could get started.

Disregarding his comfort, he wanted to stay. He felt like he belonged here, regardless of whether he actually did or not. Breathing the fresh air made him feel slightly giddy as he contemplated his future. A future that was starting with the door behind him being opened by a Death Eater come to take him to Voldemort finally.

"Mr. Harry?"

Harry chuckled. It must be difficult for him not to say Potter. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy." He said without turning around. He did not want the man to see how pleased he was that he had company so he continued to pet Hedwig at that certain point behind her wings that made her coo with joy.

"Why have you not eaten?"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I don't eat processed oily meat."

Lucius came up to him. "Why didn't you say anything? It would have saved you some effort to hold out to not eat any food at all. We thought you thought it was poisoned."

Harry chuckled. "If it were poisoned I would be able to smell it." He could not resist looking at Lucius. The wind playing in the man's hair gave him an almost irresistible charm…Harry sighed and brought his hand to his face to rub his eyes. Lucius reminded him of HIM. Harry chuckled to himself, that was definitely not a good idea.

"Harry, today you are going to see Voldemort. Are you ready?"

Harry crooked his neck to the side. "Is there anything in particular I should do?"

Lucius just smiled. "Sorry. I am not able to help you there. All I can say is there will be other Death Eaters there so try to act like a gentleman." He led Harry out of his prison cell and down a lavish hallway.

Harry felt his spirits lift. He noticed that the curtains were open for once. The sight of the grounds outside were breathtaking. He literally felt like he was smack dab in the middle of a beautiful forest. It took some doing to wrestle his thoughts back to Lucius. He knew it wouldn't do to be distracted and do something to be tripped up.

Harry was led to the same room Voldemort had been in the first day Harry had been brought to Riddle Manor. He felt the warm air from Lucius' breath ghost across his neck as the older man whispered a good luck behind him. He shivered in delicious anticipation of a different voice whispering much more whimsical things to him…

The door opened and Harry immediately felt all eyes on him. He felt slightly more than a little uncomfortable. He clothes were a little messy after wearing them for three days straight. Sure, he had been allowed to use the shower, but he hadn't had access to the rest of his wardrobe. Vanity forced him to run his hand down his robe and perform a minor cleaning spell.

It was weird to see Death Eaters with out their masks. He also recognized the fact that there were not very many of them there. It was such an odd group that he was presented to that he immediately began to panic and think, "They're going to turn on me. Aren't they? I somehow did something really wrong and now I'm going to die."

Just before he completely panicked he felt something try to soothe him although he could not identify exactly what it was. It worked though, because his train of thought regarding another betrayal stopped all together. Harry gathered up his wits and staidly but attentively went up to Voldemort, unsure of what to do.

He stood there, in front of Voldemort, and tried to seek out the answer. When no answer was forthcoming he hardened his face and waited. What he had not planned on was Voldemort screaming out.

"You should bow to me. CRUCIO!"

Voldemort really had no way of knowing that Harry was impervious to the unforgivables at this point. Tired of experiencing Voldie's bad temper since his return two years ago, Harry had managed to erect a barrier around himself. The curse bounced off the shield and disappeared into thin air like no spell had been cast in the first place.

Harry smiled cruelly and cocked his head to the side.

Voldemort though, not knowing what the boy wanted, was in total shock when he did not obey. He threw another CRUCIO at him, which also bounced off.

Harry, realizing that Voldemort was clueless here, let his shield that blocks Voldemort from his head down. He closed his eyes and smiled crookedly before sending the message, "This is not what I want." though his mind link.

Voldemort stopped his temper tantrum immediately. He realized the significance of what Harry had just done. They should not have been capable of communicating through a mind-link except that Harry had made it possible with his power. "Explain." Came out in a raspy but calm voice.

"I'm not a lackey. I'm not a Death Eater. I do not wish to become your servant. I will not bow at your feet and kiss your robes. I am here for one thing and one thing only: I'm here to see through that you do what you say. Think of me as an asset to the Death Eaters. I am equal to you." At this Harry raised his hand for silence as everyone in the room hissed angrily.

He looked around calmly before continuing. "I don't want your power. I am here to help you finish the war." Then he mind communicated, "And I am here to help you by arguing, disagreeing, and forcing you to stop acting like a child and start acting like an adult again."

Voldemort was once again shocked beyond words. He said nothing, merely managed to nod eventually. A pregnant pause built slowly in the room as Death Eaters waited in silence for their master to act. Voldemort mind communicated back, "I do not trust you yet. Still, I find myself agreeing with you. You cannot become a Death Eater because you are so much more than that. I have not yet grasped the total concept of what you mean to do, yet I recognize the fact that I need you."

Voldemort cleared his throat after giving Harry a few seconds to answer him and saw him give a nod of agreement. "Your mission then?"

Most of the people in the room gaped. They were in awe of the fact that the CRUCIO had not affected him at all. They had actually feared to the youngster who looked like a small child when he refused to bow to their master. Now their master seemed to be as confused as they were.

Harry lowered his eyes, waiting to be spoken to, as he snickered softly to himself. He knew that he was acting out of character for Harry Potter but something about this past month seemed to have brought out personality traits that even the original Harry could not appreciate. He may not like himself much at this point but he was getting the job done finally.

"Young Harry, I have two missions for you. Tomorrow you will serve your first mission. At noon you shall leave for a large town in Finland. At 13 Salirt Street, there resides a book called **_Grudige_**. You must bring me this ancient book along with its owner**** Do you agree to take up this task?"

Harry nodded his approval.

"Good! Vertices, show young Harry to his new room."

The old Harry would have gasped for joy at this. If he were getting his own room it must mean he had a chance. He merely inclined his head and followed Mr. Vertices. There was a second Death Eater with them but he did not acknowledge him. He was contemplating the task that had been set for him. He was also pleased that he was not going to have to kill anyone. However, Voldemort had said there would be two missions involved so Harry did not get his hopes up too high.

"This is your room. It is set to magically lock and unlock when you are in a state of undress. The wards will recognize if you are trying to keep the door locked by going about without clothes on and will adjust accordingly. When you are not in these rooms the wards will seal and your personal items will remain safe. Our Lord has cast the wards themselves and they will not fail. Enjoy." The man finished his lecture, sneered at Harry and jerked his head around to indicate he was to enter.

Harry stepped into the room and felt the tingle of magic accept him. The other Death Eater entered behind him and went to sit on the bed while Harry gazed about his new room.

It was not the most inspired room he could have wished for but it did contain a king size canopy bed with red drapes adorning the four-posters and black sheets peeped out from under a duvet pieced together in blocks of red, blue, purple and green. The room itself was a solid black and when you moved the room seemed to shimmer a wine red color. The furniture was comprised of a hard black lacquered wood; headboard, dresser, chest of drawers, a desk and chair and in the corner furthest from the window was a perch for Hedwig.

Harry opened the door that led into his bathroom and gazed in awe at the bathing pool decorated in alternating tiles of red and black marble. His sink also shimmered red and black depending on how the light hit it. His accommodations were quite acceptable.

He sighed as he reentered the room remembering that some one followed him. "Hello, Snape." Harry said recognizing the greasy hair anywhere.

"Mr. Potter. I am quite surprised to see you here." Professor Snape said as he brought his right knee up to cross his legs.

"Yes. Well, it shocked the hell out of me too. " Harry sat down next to Snape to study the man closer.

"Here this is all the information that you need. I Need to warn you that there are certain other people after the book too, not only us."

Harry flicked through the file that Snape handed him. It contained locations, times, and other assorted stuff. "How am I to get back and forth?" Harry asked curiously.

"By portkey. We cannot have you apparating. Too many ministry men pass by there."

Harry nodded.

Snape looked at the small figure beside him. "Harry, this is also your chance to leave if you want. It is a good place to disappear."

Harry sighed and flopped backwards on the bed. It bounced and made him spring back up before finally settling in the comfortable bed. "I want to stay and at the same time I want to run for my fucking life. But, there is a reason for this. I can't tell you why right now but there really is a reason."

Snape chuckled. "Does it have anything to do with a certain blond/silver haired boy who is back at Hogwarts going crazy because his lover is missing?"

Harry threw a pillow at Snape, not noticing that they were talking as if they were the best of friends instead of hated student/teacher. "NO!" He tried to hide his blush.

Snape smirked. "Just remember while you are traveling that deNile is not just a river in Egypt." He outright laughed at Harry's groan and stood up. "Have a goodnight sleep, Mr. Potter."

Harry hissed. "I no longer have the Potter last name. Do try and stop calling me that."

Snape looked a little off. "Explain!"

"All part of a lovely crafted plan that I began already. However, I am not sure I needed to do that part of the plan though." Harry said to his confusion.

Snape shook his head at the confused boy. "Whatever. I am not even going to pretend I understand." He stood up and unwrinkled his robes before exiting the room and quietly closing the door behind him.

Harry moved to the high windows and smiled. This new view from his rooms where just as beautiful as the ones from the room down the hall. He brought a hand to the window and felt the cold run from his hand straight to his spine. These windows, too, were unwarded from exiting. It was the cold weather itself that had him shivering. He walked to his trunk and decided to bring out one of the books and his knitted black blanket. He curled up in his bed and read until he silently drifted off to sleep.

SSS

Beta lurks in hallway until Snape exits Potter's new room and follows the lucky Death Eater out of the building. Just as he raises his wand to apparate she grabs him and disapparates to an igloo somewhere in Upstate Alaska.

Snape breaks free and runs for the door only to realize he has no chance of survival in the cruel weather conditions…He turns back with a lecherous look at the smirking beta. "Well, it looks like we can't get any fishing done right now. Any other ideas?"

Beta contentedly smiles and pats a large comfortable bed covered with furs. "Nothing comes to mind. Let's just get comfortable and wait for the storm to die down, yes?"

Once more I am appraising my beta here but she is scaring me…though she does have the best ideas….lol….thanks reviewer for the last chapter and thank you if you are going to review now! Don't worry guys this hurt me as much as it hurt you , im not to fond of this chapter but my super B made it better so three cheers for her!


	10. NINGASS!

Time line of Through the Seer's Eyes

September 20, Is when the spell was put on

September 23, Draco started to notice changes

September 28, is when Draco saw Harry in the forest (Tuesday)

October 4 is when the spell is lifted off (this is on a Friday)

October 5, Hogsmeade day

October 6, Tea w/ Voldemort

October 9, first mission

Chapter 10: Ninja

* * *

Harry stretched comfortably and yawned. "Ouch!" He complained when his forgotten book hit his foot. He stood up and looked at the clock in the room before pausing. "Wait a minute. Oh, yeah. I was given a room." He nodded to himself then shook his head. 

"I need a shower… BADLY!" Feeling the stickiness of sweat and grime on him, he headed for the bathroom. "OK, so, I have two hours before I catch that portkey. That is enough time to wash this massive pile of hair and then eat some breakfast." He took off his glasses and revealed his alter ego. (He likes to call it that.) Harry went back to his philosophical digressions and considered the fact that Harry Potter was, in fact, now his alter ego and his new appearance was the permanent one. He sighed once the soothing heat of the water settled into his cramped muscles. It was not long before he held his breath and dived under the water to get the dirt and grime out of his hair. He groaned in delight after he resurfaced. He let the shampoo stay in his hair to let it clean by itself and waited a few minutes before dunking his head again and opened his eyes. He almost screamed when he saw a figure on the edge of his pool/bath. He tried to hold his breath, but once the burning of his lungs became a problem he snapped his head forward spraying the man with water. And while he was distracted with his complaining about the water, Harry put on his glasses once more resorting to Harry Potter.

"Sorry ta' scare ya', man. Just waned ta' tell ya' that Voldie is waitin' for ya'.

Harry nodded vigorously and then sputtered. "Wait a minute! I thought you said I was going to have privacy if I was in a state of undress." He scolded the man even as he stood there butt naked and glaring at the messenger.

"'Orry. When Oldie' calls, there is no stopping him." The man said and walked away.

Harry grabbed a around for his towel, embarrassed that he had someone in his room while he was naked in the bath. "Damn! I must remember to put a ward up that makes the door stay locked while I'm busy." He mumbled.

He went to his trunk, towel wrapped around his waist after making sure the door was locked. He brought out a pair of black dickens pants, a black tank top, and a black and silver robe that Sirius had purchased for him.

In the inside it had the mauraders tag it said:

_Property of the mauraders_

**_If we haven't pranked you yet- we are sorry. We will!_**

_Harry chuckled under his breath as he tied up his combat boots. He walked out of the hall and locked his door with a powerful locking spell. It would let him in, and only him, but no one else. He walked to the hall that had people munching on food. He thought it was a little weird to see people having breakfast at a man's house…ah snake's house…when he was nowhere in sight._

_He wasn't too sure of what to do again. "Aah! Harry. Have a seat and eat. Then we will give you the portkey to leave."_

_Harry nodded and took the last seat at the table. He looked around at the food and cringed at all the bacon and eggs. He was surprised to see a plate pop in front of him filled with strawberries, and a nicely sliced cantaloupe. He smiled gratefully and began munching down. _

_He was surprised to see Hedwig in the hallway flying towards him with the paper. She dropped it in front of his plate and landed on his arm. He held up a piece of bacon from off his plate and laughed when she smashed her face into the plate and devoured the food. _

_Harry grinned at the woman sitting next to him as she rolled her eyes at the owl's antics. He hoped that he had hidden his surprise at the delivery of the Daily Prophet. He did not take the subscription and was actually a bit worried about why it had been sent to him._

_He opened the newspaper and frowned. He was on the cover. He was flying around, joyriding on his Firebolt. He looked at the headline: _

**_Harry Potter on Vacation. _**

_During the last two days people have been wondering where Harry Potter is. Potter, a 7th Year at Hogwarts this year, seems to have disappeared from school and left some of us wondering where exactly our hero is. We, the Daily Prophet, have the exclusive. _

_Harry Potter has decided to take a vacation from the wizarding world. We interviewed his best friend, a Mr. Ronald Weasley, who provided us with the details. "Yes, well, Harry has not been up to speed with everything and we have all been worried about him. He just needed to get out of school and with me being his best mate, (Harry sneered here.) I mentioned it to our Head of House and she and Dumbledore arranged for him to have a week off." _

_Harry snorted and tried to keep his juice in his mouth. "That lying son of a bitch." He said aloud. Loud enough for the people sitting around him to stop what they were doing and look at him enquiringly. He continued to read to himself:_

_We decided to go to Dumbledore for confirmation. He was not very forthcoming at first but when faced with the evidence we have gathered so far he decided to add some clarification to the situation. "Yes, young Mr. Potter was going into a type of shell that we thought could eventually leave him to become a nothing, We wanted him to be the way he was before. So, yes, when Mr. Weasley expressed concern to Professor McGonagall, we came up with this idea. I care deeply for young Harry, he is like a grandson to me, and I was happy to let him leave for a while."_

_Since the newspaper is having its doubts on the story that has been given to us and we decided to ask some of his fellow students what their reactions to his disappearance were._

_"Potter…We have been seeing him in his quiet shell for about a month now, only sometimes speaking to say please and thank you, we were all afraid that he would become a new ' You know who'. He has such power. Him being a parseltongue (we carried this exclusive during Mr. Potter's Second year) and him doing wandless magic when he is angry. We all just reckoned that he had turned then. But now we are not even sure. We knew he was depressed. We saw all kinds of cuts and bruises all over his face and hands and just assumed he was hurting himself."_

_Our source only provided this information on the grounds that he remain anonymous. We have not been able to verify the facts surrounding Mr. Potter, but we suspect that it is a cover-up for a much larger story. Meanwhile- have no fear, fellow reader. Risa Kiddle is on the case!_

Risa Kiddle

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "At least they are attempting to cover it up." He pocketed the newspaper to read later. It would not do to not keep abreast of what was happening in the Wizarding world.

He was contemplating his next move and did not notice the people around him staring at him until he looked up. Voldemort was motioning for him to approach him.

"This is the portkey. It will activate at exactly 11:46. You will have exactly two hours to find the shop and get the man and the book to a secluded place where you can portkey back here."

Harry nodded his head. He was handed a small tennis ball. He held it firmly and looked at the clock. He had three minutes. 'Might as well look over the material.' He thought as he walked back to his seat to finish his breakfast that he neglected while reading the Prophet.

(POP)…He disappeared from the room at the appropriate time.

Voldemort waved to Lucius. "Follow him and make sure he does it correctly."

Lucius nodded and accepted his own portkey. He too disappeared.

SSS

Harry walked across the street to the small shop where the book of Gruige was at. He sat at a Café just outside it and watched the patrons come and go for several minutes. He ordered a cup of coffee so that he would not look to conspicuious and drank it leisurely.

SSS

Lucius watched the boy as he sipped the coffee and waited also. Fifteen minutes later saw him starting to become annoyed with the him. It was not the time to enjoy himself. He immediately perked up when Harry stood up and began to saunter toward the door. He watched as a car passed in front of the kid and when it passed, he was gone. Lucius gulped, "Oh shit! Where did he go?" He immediately looked around to see if anyone had heard his un-gentleman like display.

SSS

Harry had waited for the perfect time to get up and pay his bill before dodging back across the street. He felt eyes on him from a different direction. 'Maybe because my scar is blaring "Harry Potter" at everyone.' He quickly took off his glasses and became DUN DUN DUNNN Harry!

Harry shook his head at his thoughts. Sometimes he had real issues with accepting just how strange a child he really was. He entered the store with a smile plastered on his face and began browsing around. He quickly figured the layout of the shop; separate sections clearly defined somewhat ancient, old, or brand new depending on what you were interested in.

Harry eyed the old man and practically sweat dropped like in those animes that Dudley liked to watch when he was younger. The shop was done in a typical Chinese style- complete with a very old man. "Great! Now all we need are a few scrolls and a band of ninja for this place to be straight out of the books.

He did a double take, looking rather astounded as he noticed there were, in fact, scrolls lying on a desk next to where the old man was working. "There are the scrolls." He mumbled to himself.

"Hello, young man."

Harry was startled. "Ummhi!" he finally managed.

He looked over to where the voice was coming from and noticed a glass case that was hanging on the wall. It was the book he had been sent to fetch. "Great! Now all I have to do is"…notice that the book cover was in some weird language that he had never seen before. He went back to browsing only to be stopped by the old man again.

"Young man, I notice that you were looking at my old book."

Harry nodded and decided to go up to the counter that the old man was sitting behind. "Yes. It is very intriguing. What language is it written in?"

The old man chuckled. "Ahh. The ancient language of Grudges of course. It is the first recorded language that we know of. It was written even before the language of the birds."

Harry smiled. "Just last year someone deciphered the language of the birds. It is a beautiful language." He added in a small voice.

"Yes. I have to agree. Though I don't have the slightest clue to what they are saying."

Harry chuckled with him.

"Would you like to see it?"

Harry nodded vigorously. He was intrigued! To actually hold a book that was older than the ancient language of the birds. He fairly quivered with repressed excitement.

The old man removed the book from its case and was soon flipping the pages gently and reading softly. "In the year 9 B.C. a man named Takuhusran of the East decided he needed to develop a way of communicating over long distances. He made up the language of Grudges. The language consists of symbols of what he thought was important. This book is the book he wrote to commemorate his creation of a certain cartouche necklace and the nine arrows of the east." The man caressed the book cover.

He continued. "It is said that whoever possesses the cartouche and the arrows can summon and control the earth bound demons and dark artifacts."

Harry's breath hitched as he looked at the book in awe. "May I please look at it?" He asked, completely forgetting his time allotment.

"Of course. Sit here and read. Would you care for a mug of cocoa also?

Harry nodded as he flipped through the book. He took care to only touch the very tip of each right hand page. He recognized the quality of workmanship; the pages themselves had been made with rice paper that had been used by the Egyptians some eight thousand years ago and the binding was hand-stitched tooled leather made from the rare purple dragon of China.

He gazed in confusion at the cartouche symbol, awe mingled in at the same time. He was brought back to the present when he heard the bell over the door jangle as someone opened it and he jumped slightly, clutching the book to his chest and looking around sensing danger.

The old man returning with two cups of cocoa noticed the boy clutching the book and looking around fearfully. He then looked at the man who had entered the store.

"Mr… Come here." Harry whispered to him. "I think you are in danger." He was confused and did not like the feeling. It was much easier when one knew who their enemies were.

"I know." The old man said. "So, is this all you would like to purchase today, young man?" He asked.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "You can come with me." He whispered before adding in his normal voice. "Yes."

The old man sipped his cup of cocoa as he meandered around gathering up scrolls and making his way to the cash register. "These scrolls go with that book you just purchased. How would you like them packed?" He looked pointedly at Harry.

Harry grumbled. "Standard packing, please." He watched as the old man efficiently put a travel spell on them and placed them in the messenger bag he placed on the counter for him. As Harry dug in his coat pocket for his purse he did not notice the old man placing a necklace in the bag with the book and scrolls.

"That will be twenty galleons, young man. I hope you enjoy your purchases."

Harry eyed the old man who was quickly and efficiently hustling him out the door. He recognized a shove for what it was but nodded and said his thanks while the old guy added, "Have a nice day and you come back when you have more than a few minutes to spare. I have plenty more books we need to talk about."

Harry nodded again. He looked at his watch and cringed. "Damn, I have fifteen minutes before I can get out of here. I am going to need to find a place to wait until then." He started to walk toward the outskirts of town when he heard a BOOM!

Harry quickly whirled around and noticed smoke starting to pour from the buildings in the section of town he had just left. He felt bad for the kind old man. "Why would they kill him?" He muttered out loud.

He refused to reenter the city. Even if he could help he did not want to get caught in the crowd. He sat on a rock and listened as people began screaming in fear because of the explosion.

"How the hell am I going to explain this?" He hissed then glared at an old woman who was gesturing for him to go help. She made a rude gesture at him then wandered off in another direction when he just dropped his head and continued to wait for the portkey to activate.

Just when he thought he would be able to return to England with no further problems three men materialized in front of him. He knew he confused them when he started laughing so hard that he fell off the rock backwards.

"Ninjas! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Harry howled.

"Give us the book!" One of them said.

"Give us the book!" Harry mimicked him then dissolved into another round of laughter at his accent. "This is just about the tackiest Ninja movie I know of."

He defiantly didn't expect a knife to go wizzing past him close enough to graze his cheek. "OK! Now I am pissed. I don't have your book and after that I wouldn't give it to you if I did have it. Now get the fuck out of here before you get hurt!" Harry said as he stood up.

One of the men sent a high kick and Harry back flipped out of the way. He hissed angrily at the three stooges as he made a mental note to send Aunt Petunia a thank you card for letting him take Gymnastics while at middle school as he did another back flip in the air. He managed to do a round house sweep kick and take one of the bad guys down just before he winked out of existence and reappeared in front of Voldemort who was sitting in his chair.

Harry managed to hang upside down in mid-air for several seconds before he regrouped and landed gracefully on his feet. "Did you know that ninjas still exist?" He asked as he looked around, confused as to why the man was leveling his wand at him.

He turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy with his wand up also. "Hi?" He questioned, not sure of what to say when you are being threatened for no apparent reason.

Lucius continued to stand there ready to hex his balls off. "OK, wait! Shit!" Harry remembered that he had not changed back. He scrimmaged around in his bag for his glasses and placed them on his nose. "Now do you recognize me?" He asked as he watched Voldemort sitting there looking like a snake with an unhinged jaw.

"You?" He asked as he turned back to Lucius. Lucius had just managed to resemble a fish out of water. "Jeez! I have bad hair days all the time…It's not that critical." He rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the chairs as he waited for the two lack-wits to recover whatever marbles they just dropped.

"Where is the decipherer?" Voldemort finally asked when he realized that Harry was by himself and there was not another person in sight.

"Who?" Harry asked, more than just a little confused by the question.

Lucius explained. "A decipherer is an ancient elder who can read absolutely any language. He is the equivalent of the Pope to the Wizarding world. You know, the old man we sent you out to bring back?"

Harry's eyes widened. He could not have possibly been the decipherer. Not that old man. Shite, shite, shite! "Well, you see, we had a few technical difficulties." He stopped speaking when he noticed Voldemort's red eyes beginning to glow an unhealthy color of vermillion.

One word had Harry cringing. "WHERE?"

"There were some explosions and then some ninja. Anyway, you would have thought that someone would have mentioned ninjas to me. Or, maybe warned me that they were after the old guy? Hmmm?" He knew he was rambling. He did not want to admit that Voldemort's eyes blazing caused his heart to skip a few beats…it made him feel like death was staring at him. He finally noticed that his rambling was not going well with Voldemort and he hitched his breath and attempted a different tactic.

"Wait. I know how to translate it. With all the resources, I could probably do it in a month." Harry said, trying to get the anger to settle.

Voldemort did not say anything for the longest time. He just sat, eyes closed, and attempted to regain his breathing.

When Harry saw the eyes close it was like someone had unclenched his heart. He was just waiting to see what he would do next. "Let me explain, OK? The man was trying to save my life because they interrupted our transaction at the book shop. He could not come with me without tipping them off to the fact that I already had the book in my hands when they walked into the shop. He died giving me a few minutes time to get away."

Voldemort finally opened his eyes and delivered judgment. "You have 24 hours to get that book translated." Then he apparated out of the room, leaving Lucius to escort Harry to a place where he could work.

Harry eeped. "You don't happen to know where a nice quiet library is do you?" He asked the frowning Malfoy.

Lucius nodded and practically ran to the library. He really felt for the young boy and hoped that Voldemort would spare him if he showed some progress. He also thought fleetingly about how his son was going to take it if his lover was killed by their Lord.

Harry quickly emptied out his messenger bag and began a methodical check of what all the old man had given him. He was soon engrossed in looking at the scrolls, trying to decipher the first word.

He didn't pay much attention to Lucius after he started. The grim look on the older man's face was not conducive to light chatter. He did register eventually that Lucius had left and locked the door behind him. For some reason the sound of the lock caused him to start rummaging more frantically through the bag.

He saw the necklace but was not quite sure what it was for so he sat it down and resumed searching. He looked at what he assumed were translations in French, Gereman, Japanese, and Chinese. Some of the scrolls even had characters from all four languages mixed together.

It was strange, Harry knew that all the modern languages were based on Latin. The romantic languages were all based on it: French, Spanish, Portuguese, English, and German to name a few. The symbols on the book seemed as if they did not have any basis whatsoever. He racked his brain looking at the first page, paced back and forth as he tried to think of a common denominator. He was struggling and knew that there would be no help with brainstorming- no one would dare enter the library. Even if they were not under the impression that he needed space to work, they would not have interfered because Voldemort gave him the task.

Harry's eyes began to hurt. There was just no fucking point of reference from where he could start to work. He huffed out loud and swiped his glasses off because they kept sliding down his nose and annoying him. He let the long hair cascade over his shoulders and twirled a finger through the black locks.

Harry finally looked over at the necklace. He was sickened that he had wasted three precious hours already and hadn't translated the first word. He picked up the necklace and noticed that it was a circle shaped medallion. Three different sized circles moved in the same counterclockwise motion. He noticed that there were samples of the same characters that were in the book on the first dial. The second dial was ancient Latin. The third dial, the smallest one, was in Japanese.

Harry practically screamed. He could not resist jumping up and down a few times chanting, "I figured it out! WHOOHOO!" The cartouche necklace served as a Rosetta stone! His jubilation only lasted a few seconds before he got back to work.

He quickly got out the ancient Latin scroll and began looking back and forth at the symbols. He looked at the first word of the book, looked at the symbol, matched it up with the similar symbols on the Latin book, looked at the other two scrolls for the words there and then set up a pen spelled to write the words he spoke in English. After about fifty pages, or somewhere around midnight, he was able to read the whole book without referring back to the dial.

Sometimes he needed help with the symbols for directions but that was it. He paced back and forth along the table and spoke out loud as if he were reading a book in English. He smiled when he noticed he only had twelve pages left.

Looking up at the clock, he noticed that it was 6:00 in the morning. "I guess I'll go get a cup of tea." He said to himself. Before he could turn to the door, a tray with tea, milk and sugar appeared. He looked at the offending cuppa' and shrugged. "I guess he really wants me to get this done."

He was really beginning to want to escape the room. It was a vast library, filled to overflowing with books that he would love to read eventually, but not today. He carefully sipped his drink, trying to avoid burning his mouth, and felt his resentment grow that he was being treated like a prisoner…a very well treated prisoner, but there was no denying the fact that he was being held against his will.

He was surprised to see Snape and Malfoy Sr. enter the room a few minutes later. He nodded his head at them respectfully and they returned the polite greeting as they gathered their tea from the plate that magically popped up in front of them.

"How are you doing?" Snape asked. He was looking at the complete mess Harry had strewn all over the long table at the beginning of the evening and was actually beginning to fear quite desperately for the boy's life.

"Almost done." He smiled at them, deciding to finish the rest by writing it. He sat down and with the exception of getting stuck once, he finished rather quickly.

When he was finally done he whooped for joy. "All right!" He scared Lucius and Severus out of their chairs. He looked at Lucius and asked, "Where is Voldie? I need to give this to him."

Severus looked up from studying one of the Greek scrolls. "He should be in his office."

Harry nodded and skidded off to find the office, running on adrenaline and enthused that he still had an hour before he got summoned. He wanted to give it to him as soon as possible for some strange reason. Remembering the glowing red eyes from earlier, maybe it wasn't such a strange reason…

Harry, while running, looked at the pages of translated manuscript in his hands. It was very powerful stuff, anyone who could get their hands on it would be able to control some powerful stuff. It was dangerous.

His steps slowed as he considered his options. He looked contentedly at his work, knowing that the world was at his fingertips. He could pull it off and practically take over the place without anyone noticing. He sighed once more mocking himself and his split personalities, which he was beginning to think of as a problem.

He looked around before opening chapter fifteen and removing three pages. These would be his. He did not trust Voldemort enough to let him have this kind of magic. Also, making a gaping hole in the book would give him insurance in the event that he was wrong; he would be able to change the course of history with a single chant.

He soon arrived at Voldemort's door and knocked.

"Come in."

Harry opened up the door and walked silently up to the desk. He smiled and handed him the translated papers.

Voldemort only nodded before looking up at him for a bit. "Do realize that I do not use the name Tom in public. It is, however, fine when we are alone. The only others allowed to call me by name are Lucius and Severus."

Harry nodded.

"Go. Rest." When Harry didn't move he politely added, "Was there something else?"

Harry nodded. "I was wondering if I could go outside later? I enjoy running and would like to put in a few miles if it is possible. I should also like to try some new spells." He waved his hand vaguely at the manuscript he had just delivered to him.

Voldemort nodded. "You are allowed to go out but stay away from the civilians. After you take the mark I will let you venture into town. Right now I will expect you to leave a note for me anytime you leave your room."

Harry vaguely wondered if this is what it was like to have a father. He managed to sound normal as he said, "Yes, Sir. I can do that." He was thankful for the fact that he had not lost his temper. He really needed to stay here. If that meant telling someone where he was 24/7 he could do it. He even understood that Voldemort was doing this because he did not want Harry to betray them by returning to Dumbledore and telling him where they were. (yeah right like he would every say any thing to that bastard.)

Harry had no intention of ever letting Dumbledore know where he was hiding. His real motivation was the fact that nature was a big part of his life and he intended to set one of the spells from the Grudge book on himself…then it would be an even bigger part of his life.

&&

* * *

And every one I know I should not give away a piece of the story , but no I will not give Harry the mark.Does that make you guys happy, now a nice little reviewer has metioned a ring. MEAGA HINT! so thank you tessa3 it just made my day when you wrote that nice little review. Thank you. 

So every one please review, and thank you for reviewing last time. You guys are the best, Just like my super beta you rock!


	11. Falling in Love with You!

Time line of Through the Seer's Eyes

September 20, Is when the spell was put on

September 23, Draco started to notice changes

September 28, is when Draco saw Harry in the forest (Tuesday)

October 4 is when the spell is lifted off (this is on a Friday)

October 5, Hogsmeade day

October 6, Tea w/ Voldemort

October 9, first mission

Chapter 11: Falling in Love with You!

* * *

Draco was pacing. He was pissed that Granger had yet to come downstairs to get him for the meeting. The pacing was because he was worried that a certain red headed weasel was doing something to her.

He was just as bad as Pansy. 'It is my job!' Draco thought, 'To protect everyone I care for- that is a promise. Though sometimes I wish I really was the Draco Malfoy all the outsiders believe I am. I wish I was a calm, collected bastard who didn't give a fuck about people.'

He whirled around and saw Pansy chewing on one of her nails. "Pansy! Don't do that. It is unbefitting of you." He said as he crouched down and hugged her in a fit of passion.

"I have no choice. Every time she steps in that tower she is getting in more and more danger. I am just so worried." Pansy stood up so quickly that she knocked Draco over.

He just looked at her.

"I'M WORRIED, DAMM IT!"

Draco chuckled. "It would appear that my Dear Flower is falling in love! Hard." He laughed at her when she flicked him off. Before Pansy could think to do anything else he rose from his spot on the floor and moved out of her way just as there was a knock on the door.

Draco moved toward the door but it opened before he got there and Hermione skidded in. She lowered her hood and quickly moved to Pansy, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Love." Pansy said while burying her face against Hermione's neck.

Draco rolled his eyes. "All right, love fest is over. Let's go." He said as he tried to pull Hermione away from Pansy.

"Awe, you are just jealous that you don't have your man here." Pansy said as she squeezed his cheeks lovingly. She backed up slightly when his eyes hardened and he strode out of the room.

"Maybe that was not the best thing to say, Pansy." Hermione said sadly.

Pansy nodded in agreement. "Sometimes I forget that it hurts him a lot. I know that it is not a joking matter." She added as she looked sadly at the door that was recently closed. "He has been missing for six days. You would think that I would be used to saying that he is not here. Me and my damn mouth."

Hermione nodded this time. She linked arms with Pansy as the two of them left the room also. They caught the middle of Blaise, Goyle, and Draco's conversation.

"The students and the media are not buying the crap that Harry is on vacation." Blaise said as he glanced worriedly between his companions.

"I know something is up but I can't figure out what is about to happen." Goyle said as he looked to Draco for the answer.

"We will eventually find out. I don't think the whole world is going to take that he is really enjoying a vacation with the big green guy very well." (The big green guy was the code name for Voldemort since year 2. The Slytherins are the only ones who understand whom they are talking about.)

"Yes, well I must be going. I have a bit of lion taming to do." Draco said in an off-hand way. He looked at Hermione and presented his arm so that she could take it. "Don't worry, Pansy. I will take good care of her. And, yes, Dean too." He added that part before Blaise could exchange pointed looks with Pansy.

He walked steadily with her through the halls. To anyone looking the deceptively calm couple was only out for a stroll.

"How can you be so calm when they could easily take you down. They outnumber us!" Hermione was beginning to feel the strain of living in Gryffindor tower.

Draco shrugged. "I can kick any of their asses, thank you very much. Because, believe it or not, I am quite strong."

Hermione clutched his arm. "Oh yeah, I can definitely feel those muscles."

Draco raised his other sleeve and flexed his bicep. Impressive it was, NOT!

She laughed then quickly sobered up. She let go of his arm and waited patiently as the door of the Room of Requirement popped into sight in front of them. They entered the room to hear gasps and Ron yelling, "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" In his sanctimonious weasel voice as he pulled out his wand.

Draco sat down on one of the benches and looked around. The Room of Requirement had provided a church-like atmosphere; benches lined the room, while a center aisle led to a platform with a pulpit facing the pews. "Relax, Weasel. I caught Miss Mudblood coming in here and decided to join her. I have been following her since the first meeting you all held and I must say that I am intrigued." Draco drawled as he crossed his legs in a casual fashion.

Ron rounded on Hermione with his wand still raised. She flinched but was not cowed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Hermione just smiled. "You said that we needed to gather everyone we can to get Harry back. Malfoy can help. He is the only one here that can come up to Harry's power when he is awake." Hermione mentally winced as she made the dig at Ron about Harry being weak when he was asleep.

"Drop your wand, Weasel. It isn't nice to raise your wand to a young lady." Draco ground out.

Seamus reached over and lowered Ron's wand down for him. He glared skeptically at Draco. The day that Harry attacked, he knew that Draco was there. He was oblivious to the fact that Draco had helped Potter in the first place though. He kept his glare focused on Draco as he spoke, "She is right, Ron, even though I hate to admit it- we need his help."

Ron just glared as he pulled his girlfriend roughly to the front of the room.

Draco almost growled as he vowed to himself; 'Once this is done, I am going to kill that weasel bastard.' Then mentally added, 'After I get Hermione away from him.' Draco had a plan that once this was done Hermione would dump Ron but still stay in his good graces by giving the excuse that she was trying to spy on Slytherin by pulling Draco into a false relationship of friendship, With Draco and the other Sytherins who would automatically gain trust from her, they would simply tell Hermione about Voldermort and the plans that the Grffindors all seem to want. This is what Draco was hoping the weasel would get from the relationship instead of what was truly happing. Hopefully it would work.

"Did everyone bring the stuff?" Finnegan asked. "I have contacted me mum and she made us a portkey so we can go to the southern tip of the Isle of Mann." Seamus said as he showed the crowd of Gryffindors, one Slytherin and an adventurous Hufflepuff the dodgy soccer ball. "Alright, everyone, gather round."

Draco crowded around like everyone else and placed his hand lightly on the ball. He made sure that Granger was at his side. He wanted to make sure that he had someone he could trust beside him in case anything went wrong. Just before they portkeyed out of the room he saw Dean behind him and breathed a sigh of relief as the other boy nodded to him.

SSS

Harry came back from his jog absolutely exhilarated. He was at the front of the stone mansion where the property was bordered by a stone fence that came up to his knees. In all, it was quite cozy as well as picturesque.

He stood there thinking about his new life. It had been seven days since his last mission and since then Voldemort had had several group meetings which he hadn't been privy to. Occasionally, mostly during their meal times, he would direct a few comments to Harry but for the most part, Harry shrugged it off. If he were being slighted by Voldemort he didn't care; he often had intelligent discussions with Snape during meals on a wide variety of topics.

When they were alone, he and Voldemort reverted to holding discussions on world politics and books. Sometimes their conversations became so heated that there would be broken tea cups. He sighed, it did not take a genius to realize that he was dreading the mark. That was, if his body would even let Voldemort place a mark on it. The spells he had been working on lately probably would prohibit the stupid evil cult mark!

Harry hadn't really admitted it out loud yet but he knew in a strange roundabout way that he was a little too 'high' for something like a mark. He did not like the idea of being owned by someone else. There was a difference between belonging to a place and being owned. He shuddered at the thought of how Voldemort was going to react when Harry's body rejected his universal symbol of ownership.

"Ouch! My head!" Harry moaned as he moved toward the front door. Harry shook his head again as he stretched his arm up all the way, standing on his tippy-toes, before lowering his hand to touch his eyes. "But, I need to do this. I cannot bear the thought of what Dumbledore would do if he won. They need me whether they believe it or not." Harry mumbled again just before he was overwhelmed by a vision and collapsed.

_He was walking down a dark lonely street, his hair hanging loose down his back. He was soon joined by a boy who looked quite similar to him and was sneering down at him. "So, we meet again, Mystery Boy." The other boy said. _

_Harry vaguely noticed a mask was covering his face. "What the hell do you want?" He thought it was odd that instead of seeing the vision from the outside, he was actually playing a part of it._

"_I will stop you here and now." Harry growled. "You are a fool…A stupid American fool." He added as he summoned up his energy that allowed him to grasp the earth in his hand and enabled him to call forth an earth bound weapon. He ripped it out of the roots that were holding it in the earth. The sword gleamed with the wild roots clinging to it. The boy stepped back as Harry raised the sword. _

He pulled back to his vision automatically thinking that he was going back to his mind. Instead he was pulled to the place that he dreaded but visited because it was necessary. _"Hello, young Harry."_ The old woman said, her happy eyes smiling at him merrily. The ghostly figure made a hand motion for him to sit. _"Have a seat." _She said to him.

He smiled even though he really hated this place where he was. He sat down reluctantly. "Hello, Mrs. River."

The old woman smiled at him. _"Are the visions still giving you pain?"_

Harry frowned and nodded.

"_Yes, well, that will go away eventually."_ The old woman said as she crossed her legs thoughtfully. _"You should have listened to the vision that was given to you."_

Harry glared and almost screamed. "You think I would really listen to something like that?" His anger was almost visible. "At the time I thought it was absolutely absurd." He smashed his hand down on the ghostly table, in reality he knew it was not there but still felt the sharp pain that sprung up his arm. He smiled in satisfaction. "I hate this. You have no idea. I wish I had never had the first vision. I hate this so much…" He threw his hand up in the air. "I HATE YOU! I never wanted this. I hate knowing who is going to die, I hate knowing what my life is going to bring me, I hate seeing him die over and over again. Every path I choose I kill him somehow!" Harry whispered the last part "Most of all, I hate myself for not knowing what to do."

Harry started to tear at his eyes. He felt blood pouring down his face. He tasted the crimson in his mouth, the metallic taste enticed him. As he started to scratch his arms he began shrieking, "I want to die. I want to get out of here and it is entirely your fault." His words were aimed at the old woman.

She was looking at him pitifully_. "I gave you these visions because you were the one who needed them. You deserve the gift of sight. And yet you want to throw it away as if it were nothing." _The woman wrapped her brittle fingers around his throat. _"You listen to me and you listen to me now!" _She did not squeeze her fingers to choke him, instead she raked her long brittle nail down his throat and caused the skin to break and bleed. _"You are the only one who can change the world. It was given to you as a gift. You must always cherish your gifts. This gift is very powerful." _She lifted up his hand to make them cup. _"You hold the world in your hands, little one. You literally hold the Wizarding world and the muggle world's destinies in your grasp. The choices you make determine their destinies. I don't understand why you choose this path. It is not good for you but I see you're determined to have him live if this is what you want to do they stay on this course. But pay attention and choose the right path. If you stay on the right path I can promise you a good life. It will change very soon. It will not do to worry." _She smiled wearily at him.

He nodded his understanding. "I will try. I will try." He said again as he was lifted and brought up to the real world.

SSS

When Harry was hit with the vision he collapsed and screamed loud enough for the whole house to hear him. The only ones in at the time were Lucius and Voldemort, who were discussing the information Harry had given them regarding the students. They both dropped their glasses when they heard the blood-curdling screams.

Lucius was on his feet as quick as it was done. He ran outside to see Potter on his knees and bent over backwards as if he were being held by a string. His arms were spread out towards his back and he was twitching painfully. Lucius managed to keep his reaction to a solitary blink of surprise when he noticed that the boy's eyes were a strange green color and there was no visible pupil- the iris dominated the whole eye.

Lucius recovered himself when he saw the boy start to claw at his eyes. He quickly restrained him. It was painful being that close to the boy as he screamed, "I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU… never wanted this. I hate knowing who is going to die. I hate knowing what my life is going to bring me. I hate seeing my him die over and over again. Every path I choose I kill him somehow."

Lucius was taken back. "How does he know?" Lucius whispered.

Voldemort was right behind him. "What is going on?" He saw that Harry's eyes were now scratched badly with a sickening amount of blood leaking from the claw marks on his neck and arms.

"I have no idea." Lucius yelled over the blood-curdling scream that was issuing from the little wizard. They both sighed in relief when they noticed Harry's eyes turn back to normal.

He blinked when he noticed Lucius apparently lounging on top of him right outside the front door to Riddle Manor with Riddle standing there observing them. "Ummm…Hello?" He inquired in a raspy voice.

Hedwig flew to his head and started to rub his eyes with her feathers. He gently tugged his hands out of Lucius' now limp hold and pushed Hedwig away. "Stop that, you silly bird. You will get blood on you." He whispered because he could not force his voice up louder than that.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lucius demanded to know. He had remained in the same position on top of the boy.

Harry squirmed around a bit, feeling the blood cake in his eyes. He finally managed to dislodge Lucius and tried to stand up. "It was nothing. Nothing at all." He edged backward as he spoke, arms away from his body so they wouldn't touch his already sticky body, trying to escape into the house and back to his room before they regained their wits.

"Liar!" Voldemort hissed, disbelieving the thought of what Harry said. "He has the gift." Voldemort said again to Lucius who was trying to clean the dirt that was clinging to his robes off.

"What gift?" He asked. When he raised his head Voldemort noticed that his eye brows were stuck together.

'He looks like an idiot!' Voldemort thought as he lost his previous train of thought.

"What?"

"What? Voldemort repeated as he shook his head.

"You said that he has the gift. What gift does he have?"

Voldemort just looked at him then raised his hand to run a finger down his favorite pet's forehead to straighten out the distracting sight. "Don't be silly. I said no such thing."

Lucius felt like he was suffering from the DÉJÀ VU. He had once asked Dumbledore why he was playing with rubber duckies and Dumbledore had answered by saying, "Don't be silly. I didn't say anything of the sort."

SSS

Harry made it back to his room without being intercepted and quickly went into the bathroom. He scrubbed his body down quickly and after checking the position of the sun he dressed in clean clothes. 'They're almost here.' He thought. He wasn't too sure how he should handle the situation.

He wrote his tantrum off as nothing. He, himself, did not know that he was going through the pain of a vision. He didn't know that he hated it. It was all coming from his thoughts; his internal conversations that he did not know he had the problems with. True, he did not like his visions, but he did not dislike them to the point where he was ready to die to stop them.

Harry's eyes glazed over when he thought of the first time he was given a vision. He had been at # 4 Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia was downstairs taking a shower after returning home from gymnastics class while Harry was putting away his own gym clothes and was contemplating the fact that he just did not understand the woman; one minute she hated him and the next minute she was begging him to go to gymnastics with her. Unbelievable really, Harry thought as he shook his head. He put on a pair of khaki shorts that were at least two sizes too big, cinched them up with a canvas belt, then pulled on a muscle shirt. He had work to do outside today trimming the hedges and planned to at least be cool while doing them.

"Potter!" Harry cringed as he heard his Uncle Vernon call him in a sickening sweet voice. It had been the summer before forth year and Harry had grown slightly, he was still about the size of a 2nd year student but he was growing... Uncle Vernon still towered over him; the same as Dudley, who was a shocking six feet tall, did.

"Coming." Harry said lazily as he put on his shoes and tied them up while idly noticing that they had a funny smell. He climbed down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

Even though his relatives were a bit scared of him since they found out he had a convict for a godfather and he knew how to kill them several different ways, he was still a bit skeptic about the whole 'I will stay away from you if you stay away from me rule'.

He looked nervously around. Uncle Vernon was just hanging up the phone. "OK, boy. No yard work for you today. Mrs. Rivers across the street is sick and she needs someone to help her. Go." Vernon flicked his wrist at the house Harry was to go to.

Harry stared at him for a few seconds in disbelief but then decided to go before the fat man changed his mind. 'Anything was better than yard work in this heat! Yep, definitely better than yard work.' He thought. He had an extra skip in his step until he faltered half way across the road. Harry's breath hitched when the magic radiating out of Mrs. River's house hit him. It was unbelievable. 'Mrs. Rivers' is a witch!' His brain practically shut down.

The car horn honking snapped him out of his stupor. He continued on across the road and up to the house. He opened the door and called, "Hello?" very lightly so that he would not wake her if she were sleeping, but still loud enough for her to hear if she were awake.

He heard an answering cough and quickly made his way into the living room to see a woman sweating, but covered up in middle of the sweltering heat wave. He went to her side, "Mrs. Rivers? I'm Harry Potter. I've come to help. Is there anything I can do for you?"

When she did not answer him he brought his hand up to her forehead. He quickly jerked back and held his hands as he stared at her. He could have sworn he saw a black dog flash in front of his eyes.

Mrs. Rivers did not answer him so he reckoned he was on his own here. He thought about it for a second then rose to go into the kitchen. He came back in a few minutes later with a large bowl of water and a cloth for wiping down the woman's forehead. The wrinkles collected the condensation and it was a fascinating sight to see her skin absorbing the water. After a time he sat back and just watched her.

Harry did not want to worry her but he thought that she was not responding to the water as well as she could. He thought about it for a bit more then asked, "Cough medicine? Do you think that would help any?"

A weak nod had him going back into the kitchen to search the cabinets for the cough suspension. He finally found some in the cupboard she obviously used as a medicine cabinet.

Returning to the aged woman, he asked her to open her mouth so that he could spoon-feed her. He once again contacted her bare skin with his and jumped back in shock when a snarling black dog jumped into his mind. It felt like a picture was vibrating in the poor shield that he had from Voldemort. He was quite shaken.

"I keep seeing a grim." He mumbled to the apparently unconscious woman who was now breathing heavily. "Does your fever have anything to do with your magic then?" He wondered aloud, confused about what to do.

He looked around and saw that the doors were closed, as were the curtains. He raised both of his hands to her forehead, hoping that maybe if he gave her some of his magic it might help her. He was surprised to find that something did happen…but not what he was expecting.

His hand tingled as he felt the woman's magic crawl up his arm. The orange blush aura crawled up and wrapped itself around his neck before absorbing into his skin and settling in his mind. He gave out a scream and passed out.

When he woke up, he appeared to be in a tea ceremony room with the old lady serving tea for him. "Ummm, hello." He said as he got up too quickly and groaned out loud from the resulting dizzy spell.

"Oh, don't move. You have been through a great power change." She said while trying to help him stand.

He noticed that the room he was in was actually only that one room and it appeared to be floating in a black abyss. He almost screamed but managed to swallow it. "Where am I?" He finally managed to ask in a shaky voice.

The old lady chuckled. "You are in limbo."

Harry sat down heavily on the chair. "But, I'm not dead." He whispered in a small voice as he felt his heart racing.

"No, child. But, I am." She smiled again and sat across from him in a soft fluffy chair.

"Oh." He managed to say. He was not sure what to think about the situation.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry. I have something to tell you." She added as she looked at him seriously. "You were willing to sacrifice your magic to restart mine. Your mind is capable of handling my gift. You have all the qualities required; you are capable of being discreet, you are calm, and you are powerful." She kept a careful eye on him as she spoke.

When Harry did not panic she raised her finger and pointed to his eyes. "My gift is the sight. I am giving you this because you have all the qualities. I was on the verge of death when you ventured into my home. I thought I was going to die without passing my gift on because I had never found a perfect candidate. Then lo and behold, there you come waltzing into my room and I had finally found you. The vision that you were picking up when you touched me was what I was seeing: the Grim."

Harry nodded in confusion. "OK, I want to go home now." He stood up and did not bother to hide the fact that he was freaked out.

"You can believe it or not, young one, but once the visions hit you they will hurt. You are going to go through one of the most beautiful changes of your life. I feel bad that I could not be there to guide you. You may not tell anyone of your gift. It is to be kept a secret. Do well and I will check up on you once in awhile."

When he woke again he looked around the room and saw the dead Mrs. Rivers. Harry went to the phone and called 999. (British police line is different from the states) After he let in the police and gave his report he went back to the Dursleys.

Harry made his way upstairs and crawled into bed once he got home. He didn't really care that they were telling him to do stuff. He couldn't be bothered to listen to them. He spent the rest of that day and the following night curled up in his bed, trying to come to terms with the death of the old woman, seeing the grim from her perspective, and the tearoom vision.

Harry snapped back from his reverie. He could still remember the tearing pain of the vision that he received that night. He had awoken frightened and sick of what he had seen. It was the death of Lupin in France. Harry quickly wrote a letter to Lupin begging him not to go to France. The next week the portkey Lupin was supposed to use was given to another person who was spilched in half and died instantly when the portkey malfunctioned.

Harry sighed in his towel. Now, on to another mission. He opened his bedside drawer and grasped his glasses. He had to do something to stop his ex-friend from getting near the safe house. He was going to go without telling Voldemort also.

That meant he needed to leave by the window. After leaping out and landing gracefully on all fours, he walked sedately into the forest without looking back.

* * *

Hey evey one, im quite pleased as to the reviews i have gotten latley. ( mind the spelling everyone) and im glad that every one reviewed me, thanks a lot every one! evey one can have a nice cookie if you want.

So i just wanted to say thanks to my super beta and wanted to tell her that even though you dont know who freeze pop is ( the band) i still love you and the freeze poppy goodness of freeze pops, if that made any sense,

Alright im going to answer one question today, Who is the other seer, no one has meet him yet so no one really knows yet...so i guess im not really answering that question yet lol, later ill tell you all later!

-Andi


	12. Mission cop a snog!

Time line of Through the Seer's Eyes

September 20, Is when the spell was put on

September 23, Draco started to notice changes

September 28, is when Draco saw Harry in the forest (Tuesday)

October 4 is when the spell is lifted off (this is on a Friday)

October 5, Hogsmeade day

October 6, Tea w/ Voldemort

October 9, first mission

Chapter 12: Mission- cop a snog!

* * *

"All right, everyone, through here." Seamus said, walking through the deep forest as he followed the point me spell that indicated they should keep west. The pack of people followed him quietly. Only a few people dared to break Seamus' concentration.

Draco glared at the back of Ron's head. He was in a snit because Ron had insisted that Hermione walk with him and had taken her away from Draco. He currently had his filthy hand around her waist, making sure she stayed right beside him.

"Well, at least I have one of them safe." Draco thought as he looked at Dean. Dean appeared to be slightly nervous, his eyes shifting back and forth. He did not settle down until he found something to focus on: he settled for glaring at Seamus' back.

"As long as I keep my eye on them everything will be fine." Draco kept repeating under his breath. He cursed the island and its hotness. This whole creeping through the jungle thing was seriously starting to creep him out. He winced when he heard a stick snap somewhere to his left and looked around nervously. He was at the back of the pack of Gryffindors and the lone Hufflepuff and knew whoever made that noise was not part of the expedition to recapture Potter.

Draco raised his hand and touched Dean lightly on the wrist in a silent bid to get him to stop. He scanned the woods again and winced when he saw a shadow forming in the south. He could only watch in fascination as it descended toward him at an alarming pace. He pulled his wand and readied to defend his charges.

When the shadow finally descended close enough for Draco to recognize it, he ended up gawking at the sight instead of defending against it. When the light hit said dark form it would flash green from the sunlight reflecting from the glasses and his eyes. "It's Harry." Draco breathed softly just loud enough for Dean to hear. For the first time in days he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Harry smiled at him before disappearing in a flash again. Draco started to look around frantically, wanting to see Harry again. He heard a call of, "HALT!" From the front of the line and thought it sounded like Seamus.

Draco quickly rushed to the front, dragging a confused Dean with him. His breath hitched inaudibly when he saw Harry standing there in front of them all, pride radiating off him so brightly it was painful. The boy had his nose in the air and he was looking down at them all. The only acknowledgement he made to the crowd was a simple tilt of the head toward Draco.

Draco was shocked to see the small boy dressed beautifully in a black and silver robe. And when the wind tugged playfully at his robes and hair you caught a peek of exquisitely tailored muggle clothing beneath it.

SSS

"Where the hell is he?" Screamed Lucius as he frantically searched the room. He knew with absolute certainty when he saw the curtains flowing gently outward that the little brat had jumped out the window. "He went after them by himself."

Snape checked the bathroom and the closet before announcing, "Of course he went after them by himself. What else did you expect? He knew about it so of course he was going to do something about it."

Lucius' eyebrows furred. "We were supposed to do this in a group to ensure that none of them remembered the location." He shook his head. "Well, I think it is about time I took my leave."

Snape's eyes widened. "OH, HELL NO! This is your responsibility. You go tell Voldemort that since he left Golden Boy out of the loop he went to fix the problem by himself."

Lucius flinched and glared balefully at the black haired bully. "HE…"

"Go! NOW!"

Malfoy Sr., in a pout is a beautiful thing to see…

SSS

Draco couldn't stop staring. He was so relieved at seeing Harry for the first time in days and seeing that he was ok, the Malfoy almost smiled. He watched in absolute fascination as Harry smirked at everyone and brought his hand up to wipe it through the air.

He was surprised to see everyone groan and fall over; whatever spell Harry cast caused everyone to fall unconscious. Draco's eyes flew open in admiration. "Damn! You did a fucking spell that only track specific people wandlessly." Then his mind started adding all sorts of dirty little details regarding how strong Potter must be. 'Ah, the stronger they are, the more fun it is to play with them.' He thought.

He did not mean that thought the way it sounded. He was actually referring to the child's play game, when a child doesn't understand what love is, they usually hurt the one they were most attracted to. Draco had come to this conclusion back in third year when he had an epiphany regarding he and Harry actually playing 'Cat and Mouse'.

Draco's first impulse was to deny what was happening. Any self-centered person worth their pure blood heritage would. Eventually he just gave in and accepted that he fancied Harry Potter since his feelings only seemed to deepen during their fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts. The dangers that Harry encountered on a regular basis often left their toll a physically ill Draco Malfoy who feared for his mate's life.

For all the fact that Draco felt Harry acted in a stupid and hard-headed manner, he was intrigued. Having Harry as a role model even distorted his own perception to the point where he did stupid things at times. One such time had been when Draco vaguely recalled telling his father that if he laid a finger on Harry, Draco would personally chop off his nuts and hand them to the Dark Lord.

The memory brought a smile to Draco's face as he imagined what he would say to Voldemort. He could just imagine looking at the Dark Lord and saying, "Green guy, I'm starting a nut collection. Guess who's next?" He had been much younger then, now that he was older he would have to say something way cooler than that cliché.

He watched as Harry looked sheepishly at him then moved away to bend down in front of the Gryffindor leader.

Harry bent down in front of Seamus and sneered. He magically lifted the body up so that it was in a sitting position. "Just couldn't leave me alone, could you?" He snarled at the immobile body. After gritting his teeth to get himself under control, Harry continued in a jeering fashion, "I don't think I want to kill you just yet."

There was a gasp from behind him but he ignored it. "That would be just too good for you, Finnegan, and way too easy." He stood up and let the body hit the ground. "Suffer." Harry intoned as he raised his hand once more to settle a spell in the boy's mind. He kicked the boy lightly before turning to see who else had come on the 'stupid field trip'. He was not surprised to see Ron and Hermione on the ground also.

SSS

When Draco saw Harry head toward Hermione he knew he had to do something. "Don't do anything to Granger. She didn't do anything. She came to help me if needed it." His voice was cool but he was fervently hoping that Harry would listen. He breath hitched when he saw the far away look in Harry's eyes and wondered briefly if the boy heard him at all. Harry had resumed his small lagging pace towards the false couple.

SSS

Harry had heard Draco but chose to ignore him. It was not Hermione he wanted anyway. He wanted Ron. Looking down at the redhead's body, he smirked. He heard Draco's indrawn breath as the bones in the hand he was standing on gave a satisfying crunch. No further sound disturbed the stillness of the glade as he finally stepped away from Ron and turned to disappear back into the forest without looking back again.

"Wait just a blasted minute, lover." Draco hissed when he realized that Harry was about to disappear again.

Harry's whole body froze as the anger in Draco's voice assaulted his already heightened emotions. He slowly turned around and regarded the big blond stalking over to him with infinite patience. Then he gulped in mild panic as he remembered that Draco towered over him.

Draco looked him in the eyes then tilted his head, first to the left then to the right, as he took a good long look at him. "You are so foolish." He whispered softly as he read the other boy's eyes. He could see clear through Harry's eyes and straight to his soul. He had always been able to do so. "You are alone now. I can see that when you look at me. I wonder what it is that keeps you on this path?" His voice was little more than a harsh murmur as he raised his hand to touch Harry's cheek, then moved it away quickly when he say Harry flinch.

Harry looked at him with a small pout on his face. He eyed the hand warily but Draco saw the longing for his touch.

"Silly, I won't hurt you." Draco said before raising his hand again to once more attempt caressing the other boy's face. This time Harry didn't flinch and Draco felt a deep sense of satisfaction when Harry tilted his face into Draco's touch without breaking eye contact.

"I know that you have to continue. That is good. But, you are not alone. You have allies to help make sure you never get hurt again. You are staying at Voldie's house right now aren't you?"

Harry nodded an affirmative.

"May I write to you there?"

Harry was slightly startled and jerked back from Draco's caress. "That was an odd question." He fidgeted while being subjected to Draco's piercing stare. It brought up a lot of emotions; issues he did not feel ready to deal with. To distract Draco from saying more he whispered, "All right." He was not sure he truly understood what it was he agreed to right there but said it hesitantly none the less.

Draco stepped closer to Harry, still not touching him, but an arm's length away. He was too afraid to startle the green eyed beauty. "Will you write back?" He was shaking inside but his voice was confident and his raised eyebrow gave him a cocky look.

Harry looked off into the distance. "Did you know that during the wars, soldiers would write letters to their sweethearts at home? They courted them over paper." His voice was offhand but his eyes were alight with excitement.

Draco chuckled. "Yes, I definitely know that. Now…will you write back to me?" Harry gave him a small smile and Draco knew it was almost real by the light in his eyes.

"OK." Harry said. He started to rummage through his cloak. Draco just stared at him when he pulled out an object and handed it to him. "This is for you." Harry handed him the pendant that looked like a phoenix. "Well, it isn't exactly for you. I actually need you to put on a show for me."

Draco just blinked at him a few times.

Harry wasn't too sure that Draco would help at this point. "Look," he said hesitantly as he took off his glasses." There is a nice little shield covering us and all these bodies aren't dead so don't worry about them, OK? When they wake up they will be very confused. This shield is covering us from the lovely aurors who are looking for you. I need to show Dumbledore these." He finally got Draco to accept the glasses and the pendant by shoving them in the other boy's hand.

Draco accepted the items without really knowing what he was doing. He was beyond shocked. "Nice hair." He said with a smirk and was rewarded with that little smile again.

"Very sexy as a matter of fact." He purred as Harry's face pinkened.

"Yes, well, I know what a great actor you are. Do a good job, eh? You might want to look a little shocked that you just found out that Harry Potter is dead. A new Death Eater whom you did not recognize wasted him." Harry smirked at the look of revulsion on Draco's face when he mentioned new Death Eater.

Feeling his confidence returning now that he was in control of the situation, he added, "And this is for you." He rose up on his toes and kissed Draco on the cheek. It was a butterfly kiss; a fleeting touch and then it was gone.

Before Draco could think to grab him and return the kiss a thousand-fold like he wanted to, Harry had waved at Draco and faded away. In reality, Harry had let down the shield and Draco had stepped out of it.

SSS

Harry remained to watch Draco play his part.

When the shield went down, Draco was not too sure what to do first. He really wanted to

smile like a goof ball. Then he remembered that he needed to put on an act. He took a stumbling noisy step and fell to his knees behind an auror.

The auror whirled around and saw the Malfoy heir writhing on the ground with his hand outstretched, holding the trinkets he had been given. The auror leaped across the empty space and knelt beside him. "Mr. Malfoy, is everything OK? Have you been hurt?" The auror reached for the trembling boy but stopped when he heard Draco's husky voice filled with pain.

"He's dead." It came out so well that Draco couldn't help the flicker of pride that shot through him and thought maliciously, 'I am sooo good!'

The auror did not recognize the glasses or the pendant. "Who is dead, Mr. Malfoy?"

"He's dead! They killed him." Draco's voice was raising as hysteria set in.

The auror was frantic. "Who is dead? What happened here?"

Draco just gave him a bleary eyed look while trying to shake his head and then he passed out. He felt his body being raised then recognized a portkey being activated to remove him from the island. He did not dare open his eyes until he knew he was at the correct destination. He was filled with a deep sense of contentment when he realized that Harry was safe, he had got the auror away, and no suspicions should arise.

He let himself 'awaken' and then began screaming for effect. When Pomphrey raced over to see what the problem was, he shrieked, "WHERE'S DUMBLEDORE? I NEED HIM." Draco was practically sobbing, he was acting a bit out of character, but was having too much fun to tone it down.

Pomphrey did not see a problem with this since she knew that Draco was working for the 'light'. Draco had spent several hours in the hospital after 'escaping' from his evil Death Eater parents last month then went straight to Dumbledore and begged him for help and sanctuary.

In reality, Draco just wanted to get the old man's knickers in a twist. In that particular session he had even been crying as he mumbled about them using his own wand to inflict the cructicus. Yes, indeed, Draco was a great actor- and knew it.

He was still clutching the trinkets Harry had given him. He did not want to part with even a small bit of Harry but he knew he had to give it to them. It was a tangible part of Harry and he did not let anyone near it. Unlike the small kiss that Harry had given him these items were real and provided a sense of comfort he did not wish to part with. "Where is he?" He finally managed to calm down enough to ask.

"He should be in the Great Hall." The startled nurse answered.

Draco thought, 'This is going to be so perfect! He jumped off the bed and was out of the hospital wing before Madame Pomphrey could scream for him to get back into bed.

Draco bounded down the steps like a man possessed and skidded into the Great Hall like the devil himself was after him. "Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to you. It's urgent." He gasped with what little breath he had left from his mad run.

He glanced around quickly to see who all was there and saw Pansy and Blaise standing up. 'I guess I cannot tell them the truth. It would cause too many problems.' He managed to make his way up to the head table on shaky legs then leaned heavily on the table for a few seconds to watch the old man squirm before he dropped the good news. He could tell that Dumbledore was hard-pressed not to snap at him to get on with it. "Harry Potter is dead! There was this guy with really long very dark hair, black like Professor Snape's, he killed him. The guy, he knocked every…. everyone out (he was purposely stuttering) and he just killed him. He said to tell the world that Harry Potter was no..No more."

When Draco handed the trinkets to Dumbledore, the old man gasped in shock. Everyone in the Great Hall had gone silent when Draco rushed into the room; now they dared not speak. The old hands actually trembled as he held the black plastic frames in his old slightly gnarled fingers.

Draco kept his occulemency shields up but dared to smirk inwardly- and do a happy jig.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I will tell the others. "You might want to go back to the hospital and let Poppy finish checking you over after you have had a bite to eat." He motioned toward the Slytherin table where everyone looked about ready to grab Draco and haul him off.

Draco swayed slightly as he made his way to the waiting Slytherins. He sat down next to Pansy who seemed almost too scared to ask anything. He saw the fear and the need for comfort they were all silently praying for and decided that he could not share some of the little details with them…details like Harry Potter was alive and safe. No way could he risk that being leaked out. There were just too many kids that needed to be comforted.

He reached across the table and began filling his plate. Under the pretense of requesting a napkin for a spill he told Pansy that he would talk to them once they were back in his room. He also needed a little bit of time to work out just what he was going to say. He wished Harry would write and tell him what all he was allowed to talk to everyone about. If he wanted the answer to that question he was going to have to write first and request the information. Draco was so damn scared of what he knew that he wasn't entirely sure it wasn't a great risk for even him to know that Harry was still alive.

The other question they all wanted answered, he could talk about. "They are in the Hospital wing. Some Death Eater threw a wandless curse at everyone and it knocked them all out."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Them?"

"Everyone." Draco's answer was fast and firm.

"AH, that is what I thought you said."

"Don't worry. Nothing happened to her or him." He smiled at both his friends and ate a few bites of food before pushing his plate away. The room was beginning to smell of fresh tears and he desperately wanted to get away. "Hospital?"

They all nodded and stood up to leave. Draco cast one more parting glance toward the old man at the center of the head table and saw him still staring at the phoenix pendant and glasses. From all appearances the old guy was taking Harry's death harder than one would have thought.

He turned to the doors and escaped before he lost his composure and started verbally chastising everyone for the false hiccupping and tears that was flowing down their faces. He reckoned it was more from fear than from any love of the wizard who purportedly just died- it was a matter of who was going to save their asses now. Draco decided he would inform Harry of the happening first thing tomorrow morning right now he was too tired.

SSS

Blaise and Pansy quietly made it to the hospital wing. They parted company and went to their respective lovers were. Hermione was awake but Dean wasn't. Ron was also in a deep sleep so Pansy was not in any risk of getting caught by him comforting his girlfriend. Hermione looked up tiredly at her. "Hello." She said softly.

Pansy wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

Hermione looked confused. "For what, Pansy?"

She had expected to find her Hermione kicking and screaming, carrying on about how unfair the world was. "Harry is dead, Sweetheart." Her voice caught on a sob just thinking about the little wizard.

Hermione broke down in tears and began screaming at the top of her lungs. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE LYING!"

Pansy just held her and let her scream. When Hermione was done ranting she would apologize to her and they would still have each other.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hee hee ( wiggles eyebrows) what do you guys think... entresting, lol sorry for the misspelling, i unfortulenly, after taunting so many and flaunting my great ammune system to all...yes i thrawted the evil stomich epidemic and the evil flu that went around the school, so now im sick... with the common cold... damm headaces, well any way review please... i know you guys are all going...( when will she start the middle of this story) never fear all, this chapter starts the beginging of this story middle... ( sighs) this and staring contestare my babys i love them...lol

Andi

(( speical thanks to my super beta who reclently just told me that freeze pop ( and the band ) do not mix well, never fear i will change your mind like i said before, And yes reclenly she has come out of her slump from hitting to many bill bords by the next chapter i promise you all an eposide of Super beta and her adventures of nagging snape...whoops i ment loving ... LOVING I TELL YOU ( gets smaked with a gaint fan of doom ) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	13. Everyone is having hissy fits!

And everyone thought this fic was dead…HA I never leave a fic unfinished, it not my thing, so im sure this will arise many questions among my reader ( and my beta im sure) so I hope it makes you ponder ( that would be the point) so enjoy, And don't forget to review my lovely readers, and thanks for reviewing last time, it made me happy, and yes I always give kudos to my beta she rocks my soxs, Thanks SUPER BETA CHAN ( theme music goes on now)……

* * *

Chapter 13: Everyone is having hissy fits!

Harry watched Draco give a spectacular performance of announcing his death to the aurors and then began the return trip home. He was just leaving the scene where he had immobilized all his old classmates without hurting them when he encountered Voldemort; an extremely angry Voldemort at that.

The first thing the older man said was, "What do you think you were doing just now? I did not give you permission to leave the house!"

Harry just stared the man down; anger radiating from both of them. He would have liked to tell Voldie where to get off but knew the older man had one power over him: the AVEDA KEDAVARA. So, instead of telling him what he really thought, Harry clenched his teeth and walked off in a direction diagonal to the house.

No way in hell was he going to stand there and let the ranting Voldemort agitate him into telling the green man to shove his wand in places that were generally not discussed in public. That would be tantamount to admitting he wanted to commit suicide, and as of a few minutes ago he was quite opposed to that idea.

His little impromptu trip around the island let him to a clearing with a bunch of rocks lying around. It seemed to be the perfect hiding spot to disappear into. The rocks were taller than he was (like some things never change)…although the large rocks were not uncommon on the island. With a sigh, he sat down in a space between two rocks that was large enough to hide him from prying eyes.

He looked around and noticed what looked like two crystal nodules partially hidden in a bit of unusually green grass. Without considering why two crystals would be in the grass, he reached his hand out and started to scoop them up. He jerked his hand back as his fingers grazed the top of what turned out to be a snake's head; a live snake with crystal eyes.

Harry began apologizing profusely to the snake, but was slightly disconcerted when it just gazed at him calmly and hissed. He was getting ready to jump up and dash away when the snake slithered over to him and settled at his feet.

"Sssssiiitt, young one, my name is Reddic." The snake commanded.

Harry promptly relaxed back down and began watching the snake. It was moving back and forth, at first he thought it was attempting to hypnotize him, but it was only taking his measure.

Finally the snake hissed, "What is in your mind, young one?"

Harry jerked back, rather startled. He had not expected the snake to be a psychiatrist.

"Nothing." Harry replied after thinking about the question for a bit. He wasn't sure how to answer the snake anyway and the last thing he wanted to do was get into a philosophical discussion with a snake…discussing philosophy with Snape was bad enough.

"I have been here for many seasonsssss. Yessss, I knowssss when there issss ssssssssomething wrong with sssssssomeone or thingsss." The snake said, wisdom shining in his eyes.

Harry flinched as he likened the glitter in the snake's eyes to that of Dumbledore. When the snake cocked its head and blinked at him he stuttered, "Nothing's wrong. I just had an awful thought, ok?" Harry couldn't help but be wary of the snake.

"What issss the thought?" Reddic hissed, "Silly boy."

SSS

It seemed as if the whole world shut down when they heard the news of Harry Potter's death. The Dursleys were throwing a party, sharing brandy and other sugary substances with their neighbors as they celebrated what they called 'Good Riddance Day'. The neighbors, not having the slightest clue what the Dursleys were celebrating, enjoyed the buffet and excellent brandy being provided free of charge.

Others were acting just as oddly; like Seamus, who was curled up in a ball and mourning the idea that his little pet would never be, and Ron, who was jumping around on his badly twisted foot while trying to wave his broken arm. And these were some of the people who called Harry Potter a freak?

Hermione seemed to be the only one in Gryffindor tower not cheering. She was feeling more than just a little unsettled since Dean had just got up and left the dormitory. He had not been seen since and she was ready to go join him in the Slytherin dorms.

Hermione tried to wipe some of the tears from her eyes as she walked the halls. She hadn't noticed before that there were several pictures of Harry hanging at Hogwarts. It confused her that they were there because she was normally observant of her surroundings and yet she had never seen any of them before…had they been there before? She honestly did not know.

She stopped and began studying the pictures. "How could I have missed these?" She mumbled to herself as she smiled tearily at Harry's first year picture.

He had been too skinny, but the robes covered it well. Her mind recalled seeing him topless that year- Harry had been little more than a skeleton with its skin still attached. Harry had been the smallest one in their year, indeed, he had been the smallest in the school up until his fourth year…

Harry's second year picture showed the Golden Trio looking very happy. Harry had his arms around both Hermione and Ron and they were all smiling broadly as they swayed back and forth singing an old muggle song. Ron, in the picture, would occasionally look over at Hermione then go back to singing.

Anther second year picture drew her attention. Harry and the Quidditch team were celebrating winning the house cup. Harry was sitting on Oliver's shoulders and someone had stuffed a snitch in his mouth. Looking closely, Hermione saw a hint of sadness in Harry's eyes. The picture had been taken after he and Ron had rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. That day had changed Harry, he was more mature. Hermione recalled Harry gave that snitch to Ginny after the picture had been taken.

The third year picture had Harry and her posing beside Gryffindor. It had been just as she and Ron were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade and Harry had been told he could not go since he did not have a permission slip. He still went because Gred and Forge had helped him sneak out… Ron had taken this particular picture.

The fourth year picture was a little lonely. That year, Hermione had been experimenting with the opposite sex and had eventually settled with Ron. Harry was at the side of the picture, obviously trying to leave since he was the third wheel…

That had also been the year of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Harry's entire attitude had changed by the time they took his official school photo as the Tournament winner. The days following the return of Voldemort had been pure hell for Harry. He had barely eaten or slept. In the picture Harry had black rings under his eyes and his smile had dimmed to a shadow of its former self.

The fifth year picture was worse than the Tri-Wizard one. Harry's mouth was barely twisted into the suggestion of a smile. It was actually a picture of all the Quidditch teams of Hogwarts. The seekers were in front and Harry refused to smile because the photographer had placed him next to Draco. Harry almost looked lost in the sea of smiling faces. He was the shortest one there, even being towered over by Draco, who was still considered slightly small at the time.

Hermione couldn't suppress her smile when she noticed that Draco would shift his eyes down to Harry and a soft smile would flit across his face before he restored his smirk. Harry had been totally oblivious, not even looking at the camera, as he shifted from foot to foot, face sullen and temper short..

The end of year picture had been taken after the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic. Sirius was gone and Harry was overwhelmed with grief. It was probably the worst picture of Harry that Hermione had ever seen. His green eyes were dull, face blotchy and bruised from too much grief.

The last picture was the scariest of all though. Hermione had taken this picture herself. It was the day before the spell that Hermione had been tricked into casting on him. He was sitting on a grassy field, looking at nothing in particular. Sometimes his eyes would shift back and forth as he identified different sounds in the grass. Or, maybe, he was hearing things that no one else could? Hermione wasn't too sure that the 'or' wasn't more correct since she noticed that Harry was constantly checking behind his back, fear and confusion clear in his face.

Hermione took in a sharp breath before brushing away the angry tears. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed with the feeling of stupidity. She had missed all these changes in her friend but there had been a Slytherin who had noticed and immortalized those changes.

SSS

Somewhere deep in the dungeons this same Slytherin had just finished a letter. He swiped the hair away from his face before attaching the letter to his favorite owl's leg, then sighed inwardly. He did not like keeping secrets- particularly the secret that Harry was alive. There really were several people who cared for him and they needed to know that he was alive and well.

Just this morning, the Great Hall had been treated to the sight of an angry werewolf. Draco still shivered when he recalled the look in Professor Lupin's eyes. Dumbledore had come off badly at the encounter.

"_Albus Dumbledore!" The angry werewolf had practically howled. Lupin's eyes had glowed with a passion which Dumbledore had rightly interpreted as his death sentence. The grey haired man had stomped up to the head table, not seeming to care if he caused a scene. "You son of a bitch!" had been snarled through clenched teeth. _

"_Now, now, Remus. Not in front of the children. Do have a seat and join us for breakfast." Dumbledore was doing his best to placate the wolf before he went feral._

"_Like Hell I'm having a seat! You promised! You promised to protect him and now you not only let him die, you let that murdering trash kill him." Lupin swung his arm around and pointed to where Ron and Seamus were sitting at the table staring at him avidly. _

_He took a deep breath then continued on wrathfully, "I wish you a spot in the seventh level of hell where you can roast for eternity. Or, failing that, maybe I should torch you myself. I want so badly to kill you right here in front of everyone." By then Lupin had managed to get right up in Dumbledore's face. _

_It actually looked funny due to the circumstances: Dumbledore's beard was almost in Lupin's mouth! Only problem with that was, the headmaster was in danger of losing it just before he had his throat ripped out- by the 'man' part of the wolf!_

_Dumbledore inched back gently and prayed that Lupin wouldn't come over the table at him. "I think it would be wise for you to leave. Neither me nor any of my students in this school need to witness your abuse." Dumbledore tried to be firm but his voice wasn't quite steady. He definitely wasn't his usual sparkling self at the moment. Scared shitless would actually be a good descriptive term…_

"_Oh, I will leave," Lupin snarled, "when I'm damn good and ready, thank you very much." His golden eyes glittered dangerously as he looked the old wizard up and down contemptuously before spitting on Dumbledore's breakfast. With that insult, he whirled around, shabby robes flaring like Snape's, and left with an air of confidence._

Draco shook his head. Part of the reason he had written to Harry had been so that he would know about Lupin and let him know that there might be people who needed to know about Harry's continued existence. It was with a heavy heart that he watched the owl fly away.

SSS

In Gringott's bank, a goblin's eyes widened considerably as he took in the article in the **Daily Prophet. **It was impossible- Harry Potter could not possibly be dead. His hands shook as he went to a file cabinet and removed the decree that was written only a week ago. He watched as the official Gringott's seal faded off the parchment. It was official- Harry Potter no longer existed. Whoever the heir to the Potter fortune was, he was certainly in for a pleasant surprise.

Harry Potter might have cleared out the Potter vaults when he visited but he hadn't asked about the possibility of any other vaults which he was in line to inherit once he reached his majority. The goblins did not want the boy to withdraw all his money from Gringotts so they had omitted mentioning that he was the heir to the combined vaults of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin as their last remaining heir. That set of vaults housed not only money, but also books, art objects, jewelry, and personal effects dear to the two founders.

Yes, indeed, whoever inherited the Potter boy's fortune was going to be very rich. Not only did he inherit the Gryffindor/Slytherin vaults, he was going to pick up quite a nice chunk of money from the Weasley boys joke shops. The person in question could conceivably be wealthier than the Queen herself.

SSS

After Harry and Reddic talked the first time, Harry found himself returning to the rock clearing almost every waking moment. He was fascinated with the knowledge the snake found suitable to share with him. Today was the fourth day they had spent together and with Reddic's permission, he would take him back to the manor tonight and would begin learning the theory behind the magic Reddic spoke of.

Harry opened the door to Riddle Springs Home and stepped over the threshold. He felt the wards of the manor flow around him and his new familiar before letting him proceed. As he walked through the deserted hallway he thought the house sounded eerily quiet.

He automatically looked out over the grounds as he passed a large vaulted window and sighed contentedly as the last of the sunset dipped below the skyline. Then the silence of the house had him twitching as it grated against his nerves…there was something really off here.

He decided to worry about the staff being gone later. Right now he had a snake that he wanted to sneak upstairs and perform evil spells on. So, snake in hand, he shook his head at the inane stupidity of that thought and after suppressing a giggle he began moving further into the house.

The snake was becoming used to Harry's idiosyncrasies and didn't even bother to hiss a question. The large white snake simply relaxed and let Harry drag him around. It never occurred to the snake the wizard holding him would treat him badly. The boy did not feel evil, and Reddic had been around long enough to know exactly what evil felt like.

Harry walked through the manor searching for everyone before finally giving up and heading for his door. It was not the door to his bedroom, but the door to the attic. He had searched the whole house before settling on the attic as a workshop. He had cleaned the room and set up everything just as Reddic told him to.

Harry had placed six mirrors on a decreasing angle, so that each mirror would reflect the light off itself to the next mirror. He set the snake down on the table in front of the mirrors before reaching into one of his inner pockets and pulling out several vials of potions and lining them up on a stool he had left in the room to use as a small table.

Reddic hissed softly and Harry looked back over to him. "You need to be further away from the mirrors don't you?" he asked.

Reddic nodded his head determinedly.

"How did I get into this mess?" Harry said out loud to the snake in wonder. The snake didn't answer him so he continued on with setting up their experiment. He didn't have to admit to the snake that he was scared.

"Focus!" was hissed at him and Harry found himself turning around to look into the mirror that was mounted on the wall. He breathed deeply, trying to do as Reddic commanded. He was in too deep to stop now even if he wanted to. He had to learn this magic. It did not help that he was scared that he would hurt his new mentor.

Harry paused in mid-thought. His stomach surged and then calmed. He needed only be concerned with how to explain to this snake the thoughts that might be possible in his mind; the details that he has planned for years; and, the acquisition of knowledge that might help him become stronger. It worked with cructicus curse, so why not this? He chuckled to himself inwardly, he was foolish to think such things- but the possibilities!

He reckoned he might as well start so he began, "I have an idea."

The words were restating the obvious and Reddic would have rolled his eyes if he could have. As a conversational starter it was a no brainer.

Harry jumped when the snake hissed at him. He returned Reddic's glare for a few seconds before starting again. "Are you familiar with the concept that if I injected myself with some of your poison and then gave myself time to recover from it before repeating the process indefinitely, that eventually I should become immune to your poison?"

The snake nodded its head.

"Well, if that is true, I was wondering if I could do the same thing with a particular spell." He gnawed at his lower lip in frustration. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry added in frustration. "But, I need to do a trial or something before I try it on myself."

The snake thought about it for a few minutes then plopped himself, or more properly for the snake-minded, he slithered over to Harry and wound himself up his arm. "Bring me the experiment."

So here Harry stood, looking at a mirror, while a snake that didn't have the slightest clue that his life might be in danger glared at him to get a move on. He pivoted around and glared right back at the snake. "You might die, you know." He said it in a low voice, hoping the snake would change his mind.

Once more he was greeted with silence. The snake did not move except to hiss that he was waiting. With no small amount of trepidation, Harry sighed and pointed his wand at the mirror at the end of the room. He calculated the angle and moved out of the way to make sure he was not hit. The words dripped out of his mouth like acid. "AVEDA KEDAVARA."

SSS

Harry proceeded to walk down the hall, a slice of bread in his mouth. He was at home at the manor enough that he was comfortable ignoring the Death Eater he affectionately referred to as the green motherly figure, who in turn referred to him as the pretentious baby. He didn't bother to stay in the dining room for breakfast.

There was too much to do so he checked his mail on the way back up to his attic. He smiled at the sight of the letter from Draco tucked into the folds of the Daily Prophet.

Harry smiled fondly at the letter before letting a frown crease his brow. Draco had written letters for the last three days. Then his smile faded completely when he read the increasingly strong demand for Harry to tell some of the others that he was alive and well.

Draco basically said that if Harry did not tell his friends soon that he was alive and well, that Draco would go to Voldemort and tell him what Harry was doing. Up to that point Harry had been fobbing Draco off, telling him not to bring up such matters with people. Harry knew quite well that once they found out that he wasn't dead he would be severely pounded by Hermione.

After she was finished with him, he stood a good chance of being hugged to death by Lupin. That man often forgot to be a calm, cool werewolf when it came to his pack and he considered Harry as his pup. Lupin had been the only man to willingly listen to him and try to understand what Harry had been going through.

Harry sighed as he thought about Draco's demand. He did feel a bit ashamed that he hadn't told anyone he was still alive. Never-the-less the deception had been necessary.

Harry returned to his attic workroom that he left only for food and bathroom breaks. The experiment had just begun and it would be inappropriate to let the data be fooled around with when he was not observing it.

Harry opened the door to find Reddic eating a small rodent that he had found scurrying around the attic floor.

"I'm glad to see you are eating." Harry said to the grumpy reptile.

The only response was a glare.

"You could talk to me." He whispered, but the snake only gave the impression of rolling his eyes so Harry went over to the desk and began sorting his data and cleaning up the spilled ink. After he cleared the desk and put everything in nice neat stacks, he opened the **Daily Prophet** and began reading.

For the most part the **Prophet** was the same as usual. There were the standard stories about corruption of the government, the ineptitude of Fudge and subsequent calling for his resignation, and finally on page five they had used a few sad letters about Harry as filler for the paper. He grinned to see that one particular letter carried over to page eight so he flipped there and was mildly surprised to see the picture of him and the rest of the Quidditch teams from last year.

The picture brought a smile to Harry's face as he remembered bits of how horrible that day had been. After a bit of consideration, he set the paper aside, meaning to cut the article out later- mainly because it was a picture of Draco.

He stalled a bit more and picked up Draco's letter again. Once more, Draco had asked him to write to the people whom he knew cared about him. Draco was adamant that these people needed to know that Harry was still alive.

After the standard chastisement, Draco wrote of the happenings at school. He spoke of Hermione's grief; Finnegan's cockiness (although Draco pointed out that Seamus did have dark circles underneath his eyes which confirmed the spell Harry placed on him was working). .

Harry was just about to go back to work when the vision of him lying sick and dying on his bed reoccurred. Only this time Draco was standing there and said, "You stubborn bastard, you brought this on yourself." Before turning and walking out of the room.

He woke up to Reddic hissing frantically in his face. "You did not say you were a seer! What was the vision?" The snake was practically hysterical with his hissing and writhing about. After he got the snake calmed down. he explained his visions to him.

Reddic did not stop fussing until Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and began composing a response to Draco's letter. He said he agreed with the argument that others needed to be told but felt the time was not quite right yet. However, if Draco wanted to, he could start making broad hints to certain people concerning events about to happen.

He also spoke of lover's things… like how he wished Draco could be there with him to walk in the leaves that had fallen to the cold of November. He said it was beautiful regardless but it could have been so much more…

He finished the letter and signed his new name before wandlessly shrinking a peacock feather (from one of Voldie's pet birds) and wrapping it up in the letter to Draco. He remembered Draco saying that he had a collection of peacock feathers at home that he was going to do something with one of these days…

He whistled for Hedwig, who came almost immediately. She sat there happily and let him fuss over her for several minutes after he tied the letter to her leg. He gave her the directions and an owl treat and just before she left, Harry spelled her to look like a common barn owl.

Once Hedwig was gone, Harry turned back to Reddic and asked, "How are you feeling, my friend?"

The snake hummed softly, "Just fine. Nothing different." He finally admitted.

Harry shook his head at the temperamental reptile as he wrote down the results. "What had you so cross with me earlier then?" He muttered as he checked the snake's body with magic, finding nothing unusual. He seemed really pleased as he announced, "Well, your part of the experiment is done. Now it is my turn. Would you like to stay and watch over me, or do you feel like going back out to the circle of rocks?"

"How about we go outside for a few hours and then I will come back up here and help you with your work?" Reddic inquired.

Harry thought the idea sounded reasonable so he nodded his head yes. But the lure of the mirrors called before he could pick up Reddic and he found himself glued in front of them. He had technically only done all six of the mirrors for the snake. For himself, he would need to bring the mirror down to one, then eventually none.

"You are not ready." The snake said in a furious hiss. He knew what Harry's plan was.

Refusing to acknowledge the snake, Harry placed himself in front of the mirrors so that he could cast the spell in the last mirror, where it would jump from mirror to mirror, before finally hitting him. With all six mirrors in place he would be receiving a blast of approximately sixteen percent of the original spell. Once he was able to handle sixteen percent he would move up to twenty percent and so forth until he was immune to the curse completely.

He sighed. His theory had worked on the snake although it had barely survived the first blast at sixteen percent. It had managed better after repeated exposure but Harry refused to test him at the twenty percent. Reddic had been knocked out for five hours the first time and Harry had been frantic as he checked the snake to make sure it was still alive and unharmed. It had taken some twenty exposures to get him down to a reaction time of only a few seconds.

He composed himself and then raised his wand. His mirror reflections stared impassively back at him, wands raised and waiting. Then before Reddic could sink his teeth into Harry in a bid to stop him, Harry had screamed "AVADA KEDAVARA."

Harry found it strange that he could remember something so trivial as Bellatrix LeStrange telling him that to use one of the unforgiveables properly, he needed to wish harm on the other person. He needed to indulge the thought that he was an evil wizard. Actually, by Wizarding standards, he was considered a bad wizard.

He watched in slow motion as the spell shimmered like green flame from mirror to mirror, dimming slightly each time it reflected, until it finally hit him and engulfed him in the glow. The spell, weak as it was, threw him backwards. Harry lost his balance, and as his head connected with the door, he passed out.

SSS

Harry woke up some two hours later. He laid there for several minutes trying to get his sluggish body to move, before finally managing to stand up and make his way to a chair before collapsing into it.

The snake looked at him balefully.

"I'm surprised that I am alive." Harry finally rasped out.

Reddic nodded his understanding. That first time the spell hit had been truly vile.

Harry struggled to breathe for a few minutes after forcing himself to speak. His throat rattled harshly, then it calmed before becoming constricted. By the time that passed he was only feeling slightly sick to his stomach, but he would be ok.

After a long unscheduled nap, Harry recorded the results of the experiment. The results had been the same as Reddic's; they had suffered the same symptoms, but Harry felt he would be fine in awhile and was eager to have another go soon.

Reddic convinced him to go outside for a few hours then try again. That first curse was really hard on the system.

Harry pandered to the snake then headed back indoors. Back upstairs he planted himself firmly in front of the mirrors and cast the spell again. He watched again as the spell hit him. He felt the pain as if the life would just be ripped out of him, and then he felt himself snap out of the effects. Feeling proud that he was very much alive and even standing on his feet, Harry was exuberant. He waited another hour and proceeded to do the experiment again.

Each time he did it, it became easier and easier for him to withstand the backlash. By the time he left his lab for food and a break, he had removed three of the mirrors. Harry decided to give himself an hour of recoupment time before trying the mirror at thirty-three percent.

He even put all the mirrors up periodically to check how his progress was going. He found that by the time he could tolerate the mirror he was working on, pain caused by previous mirrors subsided to nothing.

Two days later, he was on the last mirror. He stared at it, excited and scared at the same time. Technically he would be receiving a fifty percent blast of his own curse; if he miscalculated, this would be the one to kill him.

Then he thought, "Maybe I am only delaying the spell and it won't kill me. Surely, I could have died by now!" Still the nagging thought that he could die had him shifting from leg to leg while he worked on his internal debate. "No! I have to do this. This is the only way that Voldemort will have nothing over me. I don't want to be controlled because of my fear. I am not weak. I have to do this."

He couldn't help but see himself in the mirror. He looked pale and haunted. It was like watching a specter, someone else entirely, raise their wand and curse him. The only difference he could see was the specter's eyes seemed to be black instead of green…totally black- as in pupil and iris were one solid color.

SSS

Downstairs, Voldemort looked up from his perusal of the **Daily Prophet. **He had not been graced by Harry Potter's presence for some time. He got up from the breakfast table and wandered out into the hallway. He intended to check on the brat.

He blinked curiously at Harry's owl sitting calmly in front of the door that led to the attic. A letter was firmly attached to her leg and she looked just slightly irritated that she had not been relieved of the missive. A large hole pecked in the door gave testament to the fact that she had been there awhile.

Voldemort realized that Harry had not eaten with the rest of the house for at least two days. His curiosity over what the child was up sharpened considerably. After asking the owl to excuse him, he tried the door handle and found it warded. It came to mind that he had specifically stated that Harry was not to lock doors at any time while he was in residence.

Eventually he tried every spell he could think of and still couldn't unlock the door. He finally looked at it in disgust and was getting ready to blast the whole thing off the wall when he jumped back in horror at the sound of screaming.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" carried quite nicely down the stairs and through the door. It was enough to make one's heart clench in fear. Pain was dripping from it. Voldemort regained his composure and began pounding on the door and demanding that it be opened at the top of his voice.

He was reminded to himself when doors began opening up and down the hallway. He might not have got the attention of the miscreant in the attic but all the other Death Eaters in residence opened their doors to find out what all the racket was about. Most of them stayed in their doorways, dumbstruck at the sight of Voldemort blasting spells so difficult at the door that they wondered if Merlin could have managed them.

The door would not budge, and the screaming did not stop. Lucius, who had just arrived by floo, ran over to Voldemort. He would recognize that scream anywhere. Between him jerking at the door knob, Voldemort screaming obscure spells in a fit of rage, and the owl screeching in terror at her master's obvious pain- the bloody hallway was soon a complete disaster.

The door refused to budge, even under the reductor curse. However, the screaming did die down. Voldemort stopped acting like a PMSing Molly Weasley, Lucius finally remembered that he was a Malfoy and was supposed to comport himself with dignity, and all the other Death Eaters decided that they probably should go back in their rooms and put up silencing charms before letting loose their mirth over the situation.

In the ensuing silence, Voldemort watched the door swing eerily open. He looked at Lucius and nodded before climbing up the stairs to see a snake, a desk full of papers, mirrors all around the room, and one Harry Potter lying on the floor in the fetal position, still moaning slightly as he clutched his wand limply in a shaking hand.

Voldemort rounded on the snake. "_WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE?"_ he hissed at the snake

Reddic cheerfully hissed, "How would I know? I'm only a snake."

Voldemort glared at him before following Lucius' example and kneeling beside the young boy. He had just dropped down and started to put his finger along Harry's throat to check for a pulse when he reconsidered. He had cast enough AKs to know what the green residue swirling around Harry's stomach meant. He was sure he was mistaken though when a moment later Harry gasped and tried to sit up.

"What?" His voice was raspy and he put a hand to his head to try easing the dizziness. "How could I survive?" He questioned in a whisper. The pain wracking his body was unbearable. Once more he felt like his soul had been ripped from his body. He even swore he could hear someone yelling, "NO!" Even then he couldn't be sure because he hurt so badly.

Disregarding Voldemort and Malfoy, Harry looked around and saw that the last mirror he used had been cracked. He realized he had been standing too close to it and that was why it cracked under pressure. He finally tried to stand up but he was too dizzy to do so.

He then felt someone lift him up and begin carrying him. Harry tried to protest but his body was useless at the moment. Moments later he felt something soft under his body and knew it was his bed. He smiled softly at his tried to murmur a thank you to his rescuer before drifting off to sleep. Hedwig and Reddic followed the men as they quit the attic and carried Harry to his room. The two were soon cuddled down next to their master and resting beside him until he was ready to wake up.

Voldemort just looked down at Harry. "What was that about?" He murmured. He had to admit that the kid was interesting. Lucius, also staring at Harry in wonder, didn't have an answer.

Lucius shook his head at the dichotomy that seemed to be Harry Potter. One minute he was flowing over to ask about if he could borrow a book for research and next thing he knew Potter, no wait- Harry, was screaming like a mad man behind a locked door.

He sighed, "Strange child. And, yet, I can understand what Draco sees in you."

They left him sleeping once they had checked him over with several medi-spells; satisfied that the only thing wrong was a touch of malnutrition, dehydration, and exhaustion. There would be no answers today. The only thing they could do was check on him periodically and let him sleep.

SSS

Draco didn't want to admit that he was worried when he received no reply from the last letter he had sent Harry. He tried to stay calm; he even carried the peacock feather with him everywhere, trying to draw comfort from it. He didn't even mind that he was receiving suspicious glances from Hermione. He had not told anyone yet who the letters that he was receiving regularly were from.

Pansy hadn't dared question him about why he was not sad that Harry was gone. Slytherin pride demanded that she take her cue from him and he hadn't said a word about what happened out there on that island where everything had gone so horribly wrong. Hermione, standing beside her sometimes, seemed to want to scream and rant at him but couldn't work up the proper rage when all she ever got was him shrugging his shoulders and walking away from her.

He sighed. Maybe it was time to start dropping hints like Harry had said he could. These people were going to need to know sooner or later and he was having a wretched time of keeping the news to himself.

Oh well, dinner was almost over. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the familiar barn owl, which he knew, was Hedwig in disguise, to swoop down and give him a letter. But, once again he was disappointed to see that she did not come.

Draco gave a sigh. He had to believe that everything was still fine. He had hoped that Hedwig would come at breakfast… First period past, then second. He walked out of DADA class and began the trek to where Arithimancy was next. He was distracted when he heard voices coming from behind a tapestry that hid the entrance to a deserted broom closet.

Pansy and Blaise, who were walking with him, heard the voices also. It did not take Pansy long to whisper, "That is Hermione and I think the weasel is there also." The color bled from all three faces.

Draco moved closer to the tapestry to hear.

"I don't want to be with you anymore, Ron." Hermione's voice was firm as it drifted through the doorway

"But why?" Ron's voice was pleading.

"YOU DIDN'T CARE THAT HARRY DIED. YOU REJOICED!" Hermione was screaming. "YOU ARE SICK, RON!" She stopped to catch her breath which was coming in ragged pants. She was trying to calm herself before she lost control.

"So what? He deserved it. Who cares about the little fag anyway?" Ron had the audacity to snarl.

"I care, Ron." She said in a small voice. "I remember."

The three eavesdroppers could hear Ron slamming something up against the wall.

Draco could bet his last bottle of shampoo that it was Hermione up against the wall and he grabbed Pansy to make sure she did not barge in on the fighting couple before they finished the argument. That was going to be the only way that Hermione's mind would be at peace.

"Why are you acting like you care? You're the one who did it!" Ron added maliciously.

"Why?" Her voice sounded like it was pleading.

"Because I don't like him. Little perfect Potter, always running around with his sidekick, Weasley. I don't want that, I want to be known for myself, not Potter's shadow. So I brought it up to Dumbledore." Ron was in full rant by then, "Dumbledore is the one who told me that Potter was going to be in the train in the first place. He made it sound like it was my duty to befriend him. Well, Dumbledore agreed with me and we constructed this little plan: I got Seamus involved in it too. He's always lusted after Potter, but Potter wouldn't give him the time of day."

Draco heard Hermione hiss and Ron laugh before continuing with his explanation. "So we worked together. Eventually we got to the point where we had to suck you into it because you were the only student strong enough," and here he laughed delightedly, "And dumb enough to perform the spell right. It worked like a charm- I got rid of Mr. Perfect Potter and Seamus got a perfect little slave."

Draco heard Hermione start to struggle.

"And then someone decided to get in our way and help Potter come back. I'm starting to believe that that someone was you." Ron spat.

Draco, having heard enough of Ron's plan, stepped through the tapestry. "Why is it always the bad guys who have to tell the good guys the entire plan in boring detail before they try killing them?" The Malfoy drawl was unmistakable.

Ron jerked as he saw the tip of Draco's wand an inch from his temple.

"Let her go!" Draco issued the calm warning through clenched teeth.

Ron let the Hermione fall to the floor and lay there as she coughed and tried to get air into her lungs. The huge bruise that was forming already in the shape of a handprint around her throat made Draco pause and wait until she could breathe before speaking.

"Hermione, go with Blaise. Pansy, go up to Gryffindor and have Dean get her stuff. She will be sleeping over in your room from now on."

Hermione looked gratefully at him while Pansy and Blaise nodded their heads. "And you…" Draco jabbed his wand at the weasel and mumbled a spell that lifted him up and stuck him against the wall, "You might want to think about what you have done." He lowered his wand and motioned to Hermione to exit before taking his own careful leave of the room. He smiled a true happy smile while conjuring a few tarantulas that had Ron screaming in terror just before he put up the silencing charm.

Draco whistled as he walked down the hallway to class. He was going to be late but knew Vector would forgive him once he explained that he had been rescuing a damsel in distress. Really, that old coot was a closet romantic.

Hermione and Blaise were waiting for him. "You were brilliant!" Hermione squealed as she gave him a hug. Then she smile slipped. "you would have been good for him." She whispered as tears dripped from her lashes and made little trails down her cheeks.

He nodded solemnly as they made their way to class. Once Vector heard Draco's explanation he excused everyone and let them leave. The three made their way down to the Slytherin Common room where Pansy was already waiting for them.

Draco was about to question how she managed to collect all Hermione's stuff so fast but thought better of it. The beautiful smiles that the two of them were sharing made him depressed and happy at the same time.

SSS

Harry woke up from what felt like days worth of sleeping. He yawned before stumbling out of bed and headed for his in-suite to take a bath. After soaking in the hot water and coming out looking like a lobster, he decided to check his appearance out in the mirror. The green tinge was starting to fade from his stomach.

He twisted about in front of the mirror for a few more seconds as he considered his theory. His calculations had been correct. He could survive a fifty percent of the AK now; only the other fifty percent to work on. He began giggling madly for a few seconds as he considered the idea that it would be the other fifty percent that killed him.

For now he was going to have to work with the one mirror. He was going to need to get the pain levels down and he would probably have to do it soon since his laboratory had been discovered…even if they could not translate his notes which he had written in one of the old languages.

He noticed the animals on his bed as he was dressing. Both of them were fast asleep. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the owl sleeping in what looked like a nest shaped from a coiled up snake.

Seconds later he tiptoed out of the room and made his way back upstairs to the attic. After making a thorough check of his stuff to make sure it was all there, he faced the mirror again and said the spell. His recovery rate was much better than the first time, as it had been on all the previous trials, and he managed to get four more tests in; the last time having little consequence at all except a bit of an itch after the spell him.

Later he would have to figure out why the spell itched instead of hurt when one became immune to it. But, as of right now, he was happy with his progress. In the middle of his euphoria he noticed the letter from Draco that he had overlooked completely before now. His happiness soon turned to a deep blush as he considered what sort of an idiot would miss a letter from their object de amour?

He opened the letter with shaking hands. He always felt like this before opening a letter though, he was scared that Draco was going to dump him for someone better… he noticed that it was updated. It seems that Draco put a spell on the letter that came in handy when you forgot to write something in the letter you had already sent off.

He relaxed slightly as he read. Draco's quick wit and quirks always made him smile. But, near the end of the letter he was surprised to read that Hermione had moved into the Slytherin dorms.

He muttered, "I bet it was because Ron went too far." Anger boiled at the thought that Ron would hurt their best friend- a friend that Ron purported to love as a soul mate. "Well now, I am going to have to do something about this, aren't I?" He arched an eyebrow as he enquired of the letter.

The perfect revenge would not take more than a few minutes. He opened his door and after checking to see that there were no crazy death eaters lurking in the hall to cause problems, He walked towards the library.

He was always filled with a deep sense of pleasure when he entered the musty old library. It was easy enough to find the curse section. He was soon flipping through the pages of a particularly nasty book with an angelic smile on his face. What to do? What to do? So much fun and so little time- 'ok! Let's focus here.' He thought. Minutes later he was casting a curse on an innocent looking little piece of ivory colored parchment.

"Yes!" He hissed in parseltongue as he pumped his fist in the air. Just so things wouldn't get too horribly out of hand, he took another piece of vellum and wrote a quick note to Draco. He explained the curse to him, how it was triggered, and then settled down to give him a discreet account of his research from the last few days.

He smirked as he felt the pride over the accomplishment of his plans bubble in his stomach. He sat there organizing his next plans of action before placing a concealing charm over Ron's letter and placing it in his pocket for delivery later.

Then he set Draco's letter in front of him, added a few more thoughts and ideas, then smiled down at it as he placed a small black heart at the bottom of the page next to his name. His mouth quirked at the femalish (well duh! What do you expect from a female…Hell yeah, he is girly.) thing he had just done. He left it there never-the-less.

Satisfied smirk firmly in place, he returned to his room. And the first thing he noticed was the glare he got from his two loving and loyal pets. "What?" he asked, smirk still firmly attached. "I was just down the hall in the library writing a letter to Draco."

Reddic huffed. "I know an evillll ssssmirk when this one ssssseess onesss."

Harry laughed. "I'm not smirking evilly!" I'm a good little wizard just like my momma wanted me to be." He whistled as he walked over to his desk and quickly slid the two letters into separate envelopes. One had green wax on it, the other red.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Are you ready for a new flight, Girl?" He said as he showed her the first letter. "This one is for Ronikins! I want you to give it to him tomorrow morning at breakfast and try to make sure he opens it, Please?" He tied that to her leg. "This one is for Draco." He showed her the thick envelope full of expensive parchment that was covered in finely penned swirling letters." I need you to give this one to him tonight, please, and make sure he opens it.:

The happy owl nodded her understanding and grabbed Draco's letter in her beak. Harry smiled at her enthusiasm as he opened the window for her and waved good bye to the rapidly disappearing pet.

He walked over to his bed, ready to fall asleep while walking, not understanding why he would be so tired when his eyes locked on the big fat white snake watching him expectantly. He was just about to ask if Reddic needed to go out when there was a knock on his door.

He walked over to it and felt his heart drop when he saw Lucius Malfoy standing in the door way. There was a look of dread on Malfoy's face as he informed Harry, "Voldemort requests your presence immediately." He said stonily.

Harry nodded curtly and waited for Lucius to let him out of the room. Riddick followed him before he could close the door.

--- whoohoo, I'm updating wow! Please R&R love ya guys...and i hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Don't you dare

MUAHAHAH yes another chapter for my little reviewers, LOVE IT I demand it. Thanks beta chan for fixing up my stories you rock our blue polka dotted sox, and thanks reviewers for the lovely reviews… Yes yes I am on the hyper side today so I present to you. " Andi-chan, Ashlie-chan and Super beta chan Adventures" Today's episode evolves cheese…

Andi-chan: I can't think gah story is way to hard…

(Enters new character)

Cheese boy: I am cheese boy I help you think!

Andi": I think I could have figured out your name by the script man….

Cheese boy: Shut it and eat the cheese…

Beta chan: NO NEVER she will not eat your cheese, for you are actually…. (Revels him by ripping of his mask))

MOLDIE CHEESE BOY!

Ashlie -chan: ((spits out cheese she was just eating))

Beta chan: ((grabs cheese boy, throws him to a billboard..)) There now that's over where my payment, I want Snape….

Moldie cheese boy: GAHHHHH!

Andi: ehh well umm, in there (Points to the room where she keeps JKR characters to play with…watches as beta zooms to the room and gets hit by a billboard) Yes I forgot to tell you about that…beta…beta are you ok?

Ashlie-chan: While she's doing that, please review you guys, it cause you rock and you want to review…. And thanks for reviewing last time, your comments made all of us happy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Don't you dare!

Harry walked into the room, the one with the one big chair and the clouds that moved along the walls. He was walking slowly; pondering the situation. "What precisely is going on?" Was his main concern. The whole room was in a semi-circle around Voldemort. Harry vaguely wondered if this was about him. He could only hope it wasn't.

His wish came true. Severus beckoned to him to stand beside him. Harry was immensely pleased to notice that they were close to a door. Severus seemed to notice that he was nervous and took the time to lean over and whisper, "It is only a meeting."

Harry nodded in understanding. He had seen several of these in Voldemort's head.

"Welcome!" Voldemort said. "Today we are gathered here to discuss this." He held up the book that Harry had translated just over a week ago.

Harry's face fell. That book was dangerous.

"The book of Grudge has been found and translated." Voldemort raised his hands as people started to get excited. "As we all know, this book contains the knowledge of how to find the arrows of Grudge. They are what will help us control the earth-bound demons and animals. We shall control the ultimate army of the power!"

At Voldemort's speech several cheers of "YEAH" went round the room. Looking around at the noise, Harry's mouth quirked at how easily some of these people were motivated.

Voldemort was just getting started on his speech concerning the possibilities of where the arrows were when Harry's back started to itch. His eyes wandered away from the 'Hitler Wanna'be and focused on the door.

He heard Hedwig scratching at the outside of the door, but there was something more than that… Reddic confirmed Harry's suspicions as he too, started to hiss at the door. Hedwig's scratching became louder and louder until one of the Death Eaters opened the door.

Hedwig flew straight to him, screeching.

"INTRUDERS!" echoed in his mind. Harry's body went rigid. He turned to Snape, his mouth open. Not sure how to explain it, he decided to just blurt out, "Intruders!" Before making a mad dash out the door since fighting would make more sense than trying to explain to the Death Eaters that they were under attack.

He raced through the halls, flung open the front door, and tracked Hedwig as she flew off toward the forest. He followed, dodging from bush to bush, making his way, away from the manor.

He peeked around a bush and was startled to see Lucius and Severus, who right behind him, also peeking out. "What the…" He tried to whisper but the older men brought their hands up to cover his mouth so he wouldn't say anything else.

Their eyes widened in shock to see the unusually large group of people who were searching around. As they listened, Mad-eye Moody could be heard, "The children said that they last saw Potter about right here."

Harry saw Lupin was with the group and was looking around. He heard him say, "Then we must continue forward. There must be some sort of fort or safe house around here somewhere close." Harry noticed that Lupin looked much older and full of sorrow. His hair was more grey than blond now and his eyes had lost that last bit of sparkle. Harry felt a pang of regret at the condition he was in.

"I'll distract them and you get some of the others to turn them around or something." Harry said, still watching Lupin. Severus and Lucius nodded then moved back to tell the others.

Harry breathed in deeply and felt his body move in magic; moving himself until he had replicated himself as a double, a triplet and then a fourth copy of himself. The four look-alikes moved in different directions with him, circling the group and surrounding them. As the other four Harrys stopped hidden behind bushes and trees, the original Harry jumped up in a tree and spoke to the group.

"And who, may I ask, are you?"

The group jumped, looked around and tried to find where the voice was coming from. Harry's other bodies started to move around in circles, interfering with the acoustics, and caused the group to swing around and around trying to pinpoint where the body was.

"Show yourself!" an auror screamed.

Harry let one of the doubles reveal himself. When the double stepped forward, Harry, himself, jumped down out of the tree and moved behind it. When he was hidden the rest of the doubles stepped out.

Everyone stepped back into a tighter circle as the doubles continued to move around them. He was hoping the other Death Eaters would get there soon, he could feel his magic draining. He felt a bit weak.

Lupin had looked at the doubles as the others readied their wands. He looked past the doubles toward the tree, the tree his werewolf senses was telling him someone was hiding behind, and as the doubles were paying attention to the group, Lupin walked over and swooped behind the tree that Harry was hiding behind.

Harry's eyes widened as he gazed up at Lupin holding a wand at his throat. Harry's breathing was shallow due to the extra stress of having the doubles walking around. He did not say anything as Lupin regarded him.

Harry and Lupin both jumped when they heard a battle cry ring out. The doubles disappeared when Harry's magic wavered and then someone from the group screamed in rage.

Harry looked back to see Mad-eye Moody limping toward them at a run. He did not fight when Lupin grabbed for his hand and they took off into the woods. Harry didn't question what was going through Lupin's head, or even if Lupin even knew who he was.

They soon caught up to Lucius but did not know it was him because of the Death Eater mask that he was wearing. "That way." He indicted with a tilt of his head. "We're all over there." Harry did not argue, he just followed the DE as the group behind them started to cast spells at them.

Harry winced when he felt a curse graze his shoulder, but managed to keep running.

"There!" The Death Eater said again.

Harry nodded and flung Lupin through the bushes. He smirked as he heard a definite 'umph' as someone caught him. Then he launched himself through the bushes, but not before getting hit by another curse. His eyes widened in shock as he watched the curse enter his body then disappear as if nothing had ever happened.

Just before he was grabbed and slung back into the midst of the Death Eaters, he looked up and saw that Lupin had been caught by Snape and was dangling there, passed out in his arms. Harry assumed Snape had removed his mask to check on him.

He turned around to see the group disapparte once they realized they were outnumbered and on unfamiliar terrain. He sneered, "Bastards! That damn curse hurt." He looked down at his shoulder, seeing where the curse had hit and cut his skin. He held the wound lightly, cradling it with one hand as he poked it with the other to see how deep it was.

"Is everyone all right?" A woman's voice called softly.

As "Yes" went through the Death Eater groups, Harry sidled up to Snape and Lupin. "We need to send him back now." He whispered. "Hurry."

Snape nodded just as Lupin opened his eyes. "ha …Harry?" He was quite dizzy and disoriented. He thought muzzily, 'must have been hit by a confundus' spell.

Harry stepped closer to him and smoothed back a bit of grey hair hanging in his face. "Where is your portkey, Remy?" He asked gently, trying to coax a response out of the mostly comatose werewolf.

The werewolf just grumbled and snuggled closer into Snape's robes with a smile plastered on his face.

Harry sighed and patted Lupin's neck for the familiar phoenix necklace. He found it and pulled it out of his robes, forced it into Lupin's hand and made him grasp it. He activated it by squeezing his hand around Lupin's and then jerked back as Lupin disappeared with a pop.

Harry looked up at the sky for a few seconds giving Snape time to compose himself. Then he jerked slightly and stared at Snape askance as the man said, "You mustn't tell any one who that was." His voice was stern and his black eyes were totally serious.

Harry nodded in understanding; the last thing that Lupin needed was Voldemort after his arse. The last thing he wanted was another one of his loved ones dead. Harry winced, thinking about what could happen to someone else whom he loved that might die.

Harry was snapped out of his reverie by a familiar hiss; Voldemort was practically gliding toward them. Once he was beside them, he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, which made Harry look even younger than his seventeen years; hell anyone standing beside Voldemort was going to look younger than they really were.

For the first time, by the waning light of the quarter moon, the Death Eaters got their first good look at their newest recruit. The wind played with Harry's hair, showing off his scar to the Death Eaters and he couldn't help but smirk at one particularly thick specimen as his mouth hung open after stuttering, "I..i.i.is tttthhat P..P..Potter?

Someone else screamed from the back of the crowd, but Voldemort distracted the riot by sweeping his arm around and commanding, "Back to the manor, my followers."

The Death Eaters didn't protest. They were too flabbergasted that the boy who was supposed to be dead was actually alive. Potter was walking, silent and calm, beside Voldemort with no intention of killing him. They all wondered why Voldemort hadn't told them that the Golden Boy, Savior of the light, the one who was supposed to be the one to kill him, was now talking lightly and cracking jokes with him.

The small group that had gone out to protect the manor returned quietly. Normally they would be rejoicing that they had thwarted the aurors and Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, but the idea that a person whom they were supposed to be after was now there with them, well, it was going to take a bit of adjustment. Most of the Death Eaters were more than just slightly irked by their discovery.

They stepped back into the room which they only minutes before vacated and waited for Voldemort to take his seat and raise his hands to gather their attention. "We have had a tiring day, this meeting will resume tomorrow, but only the inner circle." He nodded to everyone then added, "You know who you are."

As everyone began to leave the room, Voldemort turned to Harry and said, "Your initiation will be in two days. I suggest you prepare your mindset." The older man smiled coldly at him as he took in the fact that several D.E.s had heard and were gasping in shock.

"You must be joking!" Rang a familiar voice just before Bellatrix stepped out of the crowd headed for the door and yanked her mask off. She stepped in front of Voldemort, fury radiating off her. "How could you let that piece of scum who has tried to kill you for the last six years," she screamed while pointing at Harry, "be part of this."

"It really is rude to point." Harry chastised in a low voice.

Bellatrix screamed, "YOU DARE TO SPEAK TO ME?"

Harry calmly observed the crazy woman. "And you dare to scream at me. Don't worry your betraying little head about it. I don't intend to take the mark." He said as all trace of humor left his face.

Voldemort's anger flared. "QUIET!" He screamed at both of them before verbally attacking Harry. "Even after I fed and housed you…" His voice trailed off as something prodded at his mind.

"_I told you before, at our first meeting, that I will not be jerked around like all of your other lackeys. I am your ally, and that is all. You did not have to feed or house me. I am quite sure I could have managed out on my own. But, trust me when I say that you would not want someone as powerful as me out there alone. I know all your dirty little secrets. You wouldn't want someone as powerful as me out there without your supervision." _

Voldemort continued to glare at Harry, waiting for him to finish. He almost felt an overwhelming need to kill to boy and be done with it, but something was holding him back…

"_Ha! That idea is enough to make me laugh! Why don't you think about this: Who is supervising who here, my dear friend?"_

Voldemort's face fell and he sat back down on his seat. He noticed that Harry hadn't even broken a sweat with the mind invasion. That kind of stunt normally drained a normal wizard for hours and forced them to sleep while they regenerated. He remembered how easy it had been to break into the younger man's mind a few years ago, but now, he knew without even attempting it, that it would be impossible to break into Harry's mind.

Bellatrix, not knowing what was going on in the first place, glared at the boy. "YOU ungrateful, undeserving…AVADA KEDAVARA." She shrieked at him.

Harry stepped to the side so that the curse would not hit the already open wound on his right shoulder. Life around him seemed to stop as the spell hit his left shoulder and worked its way through the muscle and out his back.

He gave it a second to regain his equilibrium then lifted his hands, causing Bellatrix to rise up in the air. A savage expression registered on his face as she slammed back into the stone wall and hung there, screaming.

Everyone in the room stared in awe at Harry as he closed his fingers and she began to choke. "Paragraph 24, page 72 in **Mr. Lavite believed he could fly. **Focusing ones will in an object helps practice to cause levitation on someone else; this will open up a way to properly prepare one's self for the possibility of flight." Harry said as he tightened his fingers again, making Bellatrix gag and claw at her throat from the lack of air. He released her just as her face was turning blue.

Bella fell to the floor choking and gasping. Finally she managed to hack out, "You should have died. And you should have killed me…"

"I don't want to soil my hands with rubbish." Harry stated before casually reaching inside the neck of his robes and rubbing idly at his shoulder.

Voldemort gave him a totally shocked look.

Harry deliberately misunderstood. "It itches, OK?" Then, mirth radiating from his eyes, he gave the old man a quick nod of the head and turned to make his way out of the room.

Everyone was quiet in his wake. They gave him a few seconds head start then Voldemort nodded to Snape and Lucius to follow him.

"What?" Harry snapped at them when they entered his room without knocking. He was digging around in his bag for a book and didn't particularly feel all that social.

"Don't you 'WHAT' us, you little brat!" Severus snarled.

"Oh, please! I'm so sorry. Please sit. Would you like a cup of doom, or shall I just angst you to death?" Harry sniped. He moved around so that he could see both men and sat on his desk to let Riddic slither up his arm.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Grow up, Potter!"

Harry couldn't help but wince at the use of his 'old' last name but he did not comment.

"Out of all the years that I tried to solve the mystery behind what Mr. Lavite was saying, it only took you a few days to break it." Lucius said smirking. "And, it was not only a brilliant explanation- the demonstration was awesome!"

"Someone should have done that to her years ago." Snape chided him as he sat down, crossed his legs, and got comfortable.

"You will get in trouble if you say such things." Harry said, not really caring for the whole scene, but Malfoy did not have the ability to not be touched by the AVADA KEDAVARA.

Malfoy snorted. "Are you sure that it would be me who will be in the hot spot, or you?" He sat down next to Snape. "Who would have thought that the kid was immune to it all along."

Snape watched Lucius cross his legs and get comfortable. "Don't be a fool, Malfoy. It was a recent development. Why do you think he is so confident now? He wasn't this brave a couple of weeks ago. Do you think he would have been scared of Voldemort that day when he had the book, or when he walked into the meeting without it?"

Malfoy nodded.

Snape nodded.

"Hello! I am right here, you know." Harry said.

"If you want to be right here, you must act like you are here." Snape sneered at him.

Harry's mouth snapped shut. He delivered an AK glare at the Potions Master then hissed, "Point taken." He closed his book and like the other two, he crossed his legs.

SSS

Draco was exhausted. He had woken up early again because of the strain of uncertainty caused by not hearing from Harry. He flung himself down in a chair and slammed his head back before letting a groan of frustration escape. Knowing that Harry was endangering himself with the AVADA KEDAVARA was wrecking havoc on his nerves.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to relieve some of the pressure as he fretted over the reason why he hadn't heard from his lover in over three days. Then instead of explaining things to him, Harry had sent him a letter last night telling him not to worry about everything.

He did not quite understand what it was Harry intended to do to Ron either. He had disguised Hedwig as usual when she delivered the letter last night but he had seen that she still had the one for Ron.

Harry's note to him had told him how to set the curse and what time to activate it. But then the rest of Harry's note hadn't made a great deal of sense. He had written something about Voldemort being angry with him and how he was acting like a spoiled brat. Draco still didn't trust Voldemort with him. Hell- he didn't trust Harry with Harry. Not the way he was going about with the unforgivable curses.

Draco reasoned that just because Harry assumed he had discovered a way to neutralize the AK, it didn't mean that he should do it in the first place. It was only too easy to miscalculate something. Draco tightened his hold on the peacock feather he was clutching in a death grip already.

Draco's nose twitched as he watched Hermione, who seemed completely at home there in Slytherin, stumble into the common room with Pansy. Both girls seemed to be almost skipping along as they made their way to where he was reclining.

He looked them both over before speaking. "You look a bit off, Hermione." He stated.

"Oh, just a little tired." She replied

He rolled his eyes and refrained from asking her precisely what it was that made her tired. He couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that made him sigh. To hide his lapse from the two of them, he stood up and started shaking out his robes while removing non-existent fuzzies.

"I'm off to breakfast. Are you coming?" He finally asked.

Hermione nodded and Pansy slid in between them. She directed her gaze at him, "Draco, are you sure you are OK? You look a bit wan."

"I'm fine." He snapped at her then gave her a sheepish smile.

Pansy, being Pansy, did not let up. "Draco, are you sure you are not coming down with something? Your color really is off. You are much paler than normal."

Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

Hermione grinned as she noticed the twinkle in his eyes. "Are you feeling love-sick?"

"You never miss anything, do you?" Draco sneered at her.

Hermione nodded her head before saying, "I do sometimes."

He immediately felt bad about hurting her feelings. "I just have something up my sleeve that's all."

The two girls exchanged a quick glance but didn't say anything else until they murmured a thank you to Draco for opening the door to the Great Hall for them. They went back to giggling and murmuring in low tones to each other as they made their way to the Slytherin table.

As he waited for them to be seated he looked around the room and remembered that just last night he saw an interesting group pass by him. He recalled seeing Lupin, three aurors that he knew from the ministry, Mad-Eye Moody, and Dumbledore. They had been moving quickly and listening attentively to Dumbledore who was probably briefing them on something.

Draco reflected on what all he knew about it. The incident had occurred just before dinner time. He now speculated on whether they had been doing Order business. He wondered whether Uncle Sev knew; then decided that he probably did know since he had not been at the high table last night at dinner.

He looked up and noticed that Snape was not there again. Further observation left him uneasy as he realized that most of the teacher's seats were empty.

Frowning, he sat down and began whispering his observations to Pansy. He stopped speaking and watched as the owls swooped into the room. He pondered briefly what had happened last night, and why most of the teachers were gone today. He hoped to get post from Harry if something big had happened.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he recognized Hedwig in disguise. He smirked at Pansy and Hermione as the owl landed in front of Ron and waited for him to remove the letter, then nudged the girls to indicate they should watch Ron. They all waited with baited breath for Ron to open the letter.

He didn't even check it for hexes, he just ripped it open then proceeded to flip it over several times. The red head's eyebrows came together in confusion as he waited for the message to reveal itself.

Draco knew that Ron was thick, but this was the outside of enough. That boy was an insult to purebloods! Every Slytherin knew that if they got a blank letter it was one of two things. Either it was a message from their parents which needed to be decoded, or something really bad was about to happen to them.

Remembering his instructions, Draco made a side swiping motion with his wand and watched as one of the goblets tipped over, soaking Ron and the letter. Draco was surprised when Ron just shrugged his shoulders and did a cleaning spell on the mess.

The girls looked at Draco in confusion as Ron stood up and began to walk out of the hall without anything happening. He just smirked at them and said, "Wait for it." His eyes never left the red head.

An enraged scream had everyone turning to look at where Weasley had just exited the room. Draco hid his smile as Ron ran back into the room, or more like floated. He was screaming as anything metallic started to cling to him. Forks, knives, goblets, and odd bit began to smash into him. The whole Slytherin section began laughing when food started to plummet itself on him.

Professor McGonagall entered the hall to see Ron screaming and being accosted by the tableware. She stormed over to help him, only to be stuck to him herself. With an outraged scream from the professor, the whole spell ended abruptly. Everything that had been stuck to Ron fell to the floor, including his Head of House.

Draco tried to hide his smirk, but then stopped as he noticed that forks were still floating in the air. As he watched, the forks moved forward and slammed into the wall. He winced as he read the message, "Do not touch what is not yours."

Draco's smirk disappeared as he contemplated what Harry really meant by it. He was smart enough to know that it really wasn't for him ponder; but for Ron to know.

Hermione watched the amusement drain from Draco's face and turned to see what had caused it. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or not, Ron was not only in vile shape from the metallic assault, he seemed to be scared witless by the message on the wall. Then her mind started to click on something.

Harry had once mentioned to her that he wanted to try a spell out that was similar to this one. He had found a mention of a food plummeting spell in an old Maurader notebook and had found it immensely amusing. She also wondered if the spell was like the other one, it would happen at sporadic times. The person wouldn't know when the curse would kick in, it just would. If she was correct, the curse would do it every hour or maybe ever five hours.

And Ron would have to endure it until someone with strong power could remove it. The simple spell Harry wanted to place on someone could have been done by Madam Pomphrey, but she didn't think that this one could be removed by the mediwitch. Originally, Harry had been afraid to do the spell because it was dangerous and there hadn't been anyone he really wanted to experiment on.

She began to tear up as she wondered how Draco knew that was a spell Harry had always wanted to do. By the time Pansy noticed her, Hermione had sunk into her shell and the other witch didn't know how to reach her, or even what had happened.

Pansy was starting to worry and ponder. There was more going on with Draco than he was telling. It was about time to get the blond to talk about the close association he seemed to have with someone outside the school. He was getting letters he wasn't sharing with the rest of the gang and that meant they were not getting all the information; information she might just need to know in order to help her girlfriend.

SSS

Lupin woke up on the floor at 12 Grimmauld Place. His slumber was actually disturbed by a crying portrait. The woman crying, was of course, Madame Black, Sirius' dead mother. Instead of her usual screaming, she was now sobbing and hiccupping as she grieved for her dead child. Lupin listened for a few minutes, thinking, 'Whoever would have thought that the portrait would have a heart?' He groaned at that thought and put his hand up to his aching head.

He sat up and looked around at the empty house. There were no longer Order members walking around the house. It was just him, alone on the floor. He knew that since Sirius' Death the only person who would have access to the place would be Harry, since that was who he left it to. It therefore followed logic that the only person who could give permission for anyone to enter it would have to be Harry.

Lupin looked down at the old portkey. It was a pin suspended to a chain, and had once belonged to Harry. He used to have one just like the one he was now holding except he had thrown it away since it was now useless since Harry hadn't given anyone permission to enter yet.

Lupin's mind slowed as he thought about the portkeys. One was a tennis bracelet that he made out of one of Sirius' chains from his old motorcycle that was stored in his vault. He brought his knees up to his chest and rocked back and forth as the feeling of being alone seemed to invade his soul. Everyone from his world, his pack was gone. Not even the kin was there anymore.

Then his mind stalled as he thought of Harry. Remus looked down at the recently activated portkey. He couldn't help the surge of joy that had him jumping up and shouting, "YES!" Despite his aches and pains. The portkey in his hand could only have been activated by the owner of the house. Harry was alive! Lupin couldn't get the broad smile off his face as he thought of Harry. That was until he asked himself, "What was Harry doing with Voldemort?"


	15. Christmas Invitation

Andi: snores

Beta chan: WE ARE DonE! muahaha, it so beatiful TT

Andi: awakens it took a bloody long time, but i finally did it, i spit out a chapter a good one as of that, yes poor harry is still trying to figure out if he should be a bad ass or not, but still good, I hope i didnt lose any of my readers, well you guys thanks for Reviewing last time, i really appriated it, I WENT UP TO 100! whoohoo..alright well read and please review it will be much apreciated!

Chapter 15: Christmas Invitation

Draco walked into the Ministry of Magic and looked around, his face frozen in a display of utter disdain, although he was having a somewhat good time. Pansy was with him and they were jesting about the new guy, Derrick, while their tour guide for this business trip ranted on about all the benefits of working for the Ministry.

"And over here is our office of Muggle Artifacts. Some of you may know Mr. Arthur Weasley." He pointed to tall middle aged man with red hair and an exhausted air about him.

Draco's head spun around in the direction the guide pointed and saw Mr. Weasley directing a death glare at him. Draco absently noted that the normally cheerful man, with the happy light in his eyes, now looked rather tired and aged. To put it kindly, Arthur looked like he lost a round with the flying truck that could be spotted sometimes.

Draco sighed as he realized the whole demeanor of the man was scary. Then he snarled when he realized someone had just jabbed him in the shoulder and it hadn't been Pansy. He glared as he looked around and saw the thing that had dared to touch him.

Pansy looked at the beefed up muscle man with the brown eyes and then looked back to Draco. Her face was impassive, but her eyes sent him the message that something was wrong here.

Draco looked carefully and noticed that although the muscles indicated someone around 30, the boy was approximately their age. The jacked on steroids look, or more precisely a potion that bulks you up, hadn't done the boy any favors. Then it clicked that Draco was looking at one of the new boys at Hogwarts; this one was Carl if he remembered correctly. Then he shrugged because he really didn't care. The kid wasn't in Slytherin so he was of no significance.

Neither was the other boy with him. Another American import, this one also had muscles but they were not exaggerated by potions that should have been classed as Dark. It was the person behind the bodyguard that was of interest.

Here was another seventeen-year-old, like the tall beefcake named Carl, but this guy was tall, stringy, and had a looming demeanor. The boy could have been a male super-model the way he pranced around with his cute little glasses (The latest craze from America he had informed them shortly after he arrived.) perched on his thin, straight nose.

He was the new Harry Potter of Hogwarts; fresh from America, having just jumped away from the latest (legal) portkey. Dumbledore's new right-hand man, and by the looks of him, he was taking the job more seriously than what Harry had.

This guy was the 'thing' Draco had dreaded that Harry would become after their first year. Here in front of him was a real snob who had no problem whatsoever of abusing his status. Draco found himself creeped out just a tad bit! Obviously, Mr. Super-sexy was affecting Pansy also, and not in the way he probably wanted her to be. Looking around, Draco noticed that most of the Slytherins near them were cringing and shuddering with disgust.

_His mind flashed back to the boy's introduction. The Great Hall had been silent; almost dreading what was to come. Everyone had noticed that Dumbledore had regained his twinkle and was looking his happy self again. That made them all twitchy, even the Gryffindors. Draco, in particular, felt like something big was about to happen. _

_Whimsically, he had whispered to Pansy, "Any minute now a man who looks like Harry Potter is going to jump out from around the corner and yell, 'Gotcha!'" _

_Pansy blinked lazily at him. "And, anyone with an ounce of intelligence is going to believe this will happen?" As Draco wrinkled his nose at her, she cracked a piece of bubblegum that Hermione had given her, in his face._

_Just as she finished cleaning the mess off her lips with her tongue, the door slammed open and two people entered the Great Hall. Hoods were pulled up to cover their faces from the fresh winter snow soaking into their rapidly warming cloaks. The body standing behind the first one looked like a great lump of black looming behind the one dressed in green. _

_Pansy looked at Draco in shock and couldn't hold back the gasp as the smaller of the two whipped his hood off and smiled at everyone. The assembled students had all squeaked in surprise. She closed her mouth and returned her attention to dinner as the hall soon became alive with the sounds of whispering. "Isn't that the guy from…? Hey, it is… Whoa… He's hot!" _

_Draco had listened for several seconds before warily returning his gaze to the new people, as did Pansy, Hermione, Blaise and Dean; the two Gryffindors had switched houses without bothering to be re-sorted. Surprisingly enough, the Slytherins accepted Hermione and Dean. They took them in, and as one girl put it, "We like having our own two personal do-gooders. They are a great help with homework." _

_Hermione listened to the idiocy sweeping the hall for a few bit before leaning toward the group and saying quietly, "That is Derrick Ferdeline. He is the Junior Champion Dualist in America. I wonder what he is doing here."_

_Draco had a dreadful suspicion of exactly why he was here. He couldn't help but hiss, "Probably has to do with getting certain people back in line." His eyes swept the table and within seconds the whole of Slytherin understood the implied threat._

_They all watched as Dumbledore rose from his seat and made his way around the head table, arms open in greeting. "Mr. Ferdeline I welcome you to Hogwarts." It seemed that Mr. Ferdeline had a twitch for when Dumbledore neared him, his right eyebrow jerked at every word._

_Ferdeline had waited until Dumbledore stopped speaking then elaborately opened his arms and bowed to him and the student body. "And, I greet everyone in Hogwarts." _

_The damn twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to flare as the crowd roared it's approval of Derrick. It seemed that the rest of the school finally caught on to who he was, or in other words, to whom he was going to be replacing._

Draco recalled himself to the present with a nicely aimed elbow in the side, compliments of Pansy. When he blinked at her, she nodded towards where Derrick seemed to want his undivided attention.

"You really should watch where you are going, Rat." He said before running his hands through his perfect hair. "Our group must stay together, and you need to pay attention. It's not everyday we have an opportunity to see this fine establishment. You should be thankful that they are even letting someone like you in the building." Derrick's mouth was twisted into a sneer as he finished his pep talk.

Draco just closed his eyes. There were way too many people around for him to **Cructicus** the idiot. He was seriously wondering why he had even decided to come on this trip to begin with. He already knew what his career was going to be. So why did he come here? Oh, that's right…Pansy had dragged him along. He felt a bit remorseful that Hermione had refused to come; explaining that she had to study for classes, and knew Pansy would not come without one of them.

He almost burst out laughing when Pansy muttered, "Where does he get off on calling you a rat? Everyone knows you are an albino ferret!" Her indignant voice was quite the comic relief.

"Nothing to say?" Derrick jeered. "Don't you know when a superior talks to you, you are supposed to say, Yes, Sir!"

That guy was pushing all of Draco's wrong buttons. Draco couldn't stand the pompous prick and the only reason he hadn't been hexed to the ninth level of hell was because he had promised Pansy that he would be good. Somehow she had known that 'HE' was going to be coming along and had made him swear to her.

"Really? I didn't know that children had that right." A soft voice next to Draco chimed in.

Draco turned and smiled at the beautiful young lady standing there. She had long dark hair and a smile that made his heart speed up. He could tell by the way she cocked her head to the side that she was wondering why he hadn't set the asshole straight. And then his smile broke loose as he recognized her scent.

"I'm sorry. What?" Derrick added, completely oblivious to what she had said to begin with. She had apparently caught his eye also. But then, most everyone was looking at the girl in the too tight jeans, black dragonhide ankle boots, and a black zip-up hoodie that only allowed a small peek at a delicate collar bone. Her hair was half swept up while the rest of it trailed down her back messily, small silver-blue tea roses tangled in it.

She smiled gently at Draco, and he returned her smile as he pulled her closer with an arm around her shoulder. "Long time no see, Gorgeous." He murmured throatily.

Pansy was totally taken aback. "Who the hell is she?"

The girl wrinkled her nose at Draco's greeting but her smile got brighter.

Derrick's eyes flared. How dare Malfoy interrupt when he was trying to formally introduce himself to a girl! "My name is …"

Her slender, blue veined hand came up. "I already know who you are." She didn't sound too impressed and the other's faces formed an "OH" look.

He bit his lip and glared at Draco. "You do realize that only Hogwarts students are allowed on this tour?"

Malfoy looked up and smiled disturbingly at him before saying. "This is a former Hogwarts student."

Derrick turned on his heel, but in the process he managed to touch the girl's forearm. His eyes darkened and he couldn't suppress the glare he shot at the couple who seemed to be oblivious to him. They appeared to be preoccupied with each other but they exchanged a dark secret smile that told the other that they knew exactly what had just taken place.

DHDHDH

Voldemort was in his south chamber, pacing around the room silently. His minions would have laughed to see him; a hand under his chin, a finger gently tapped against his cheek, while thinking silently to himself.

"_Why don't you think about this: Who is supervising who here, my dear friend?"_

"That's right! All this time I thought I had the upper hand. I knew where the boy was, I was content to check on what he was doing, I put a little fear in him… Now it seems that the whole time, he was the one supervising me." IT seemed like he had no hold, but the boy was right, if he let him out in the world, he might upstage him and get to the Ministry of Magic before he could. Or, he could let the boy stay with him and together they could help each other with the MoM.

"I need to find a base line of just how twisted the boy really is. It appears that he would go to great lengths to make sure he is the best; even though his physical body looks quite frail, his mind is not. Almost everything the boy does is in secret. I need to know what other mysteries the Potter boy has within his grasp. What other things hide beneath that weak looking little body?"

HDHDHD

Harry sighed into his pillow. He wasn't comfortable, but then again, who would be now

That the whole frigging Death Eater community now knew who he really was? He looked at his hand and noticed that his veins were still pumping green magic into his blood stream, just like poison. He knew in a somewhat mental way exactly what that meant, but he didn't curse at himself. He just smiled and traced the wrist line.

Harry thought for a minute before he sat up on his bed and leaned over to open the drawer of his night stand. He quickly assembled a potion, a knife and a bowl. He poised the knife above his wrist, and then cut a deep slash in it. He didn't take pleasure or pain from it; he just knew that it must be done. He silently watched as his wrist dripped the green substance along with his own blood, one was thinner than the other. Once his blood returned to its normal color, he took the potion.

The loss of blood caused Harry to feel dizzy and he fell backwards a bit quickly. The bowl shifted slightly and some of the blood splattered on his face as he raised his wrist upwards to watch it heal. The green line was gone.

Harry nodded, satisfied with himself, even if gentle movement hurt to do so. He then pulled his hair up with shaky hands and put it in a ponytail before picking up the bowl with his discolored blood in it. He needed to dispose of it down the sink before someone here got hold of it.

From the bathroom, Harry heard the light tap on the door, and then a creak as it was opened. Snape came in and looked on the bed to see a tiny blood splatter; he raised his eyebrows in shock but said nothing.

Harry came back into the room and nodded as Snape murmured a 'good morning' at him. "So, what are we going to do today?" He asked in between yawns.

Having been a teacher for many years, Snape actually understood the boy. (Hey who said being a teacher had no perks?) "The meeting, you have been invited." He said.

Harry just raised an eyebrow, but threw on a warm cloak anyway before following Snape out of the room. This meeting was about the Book of Grudge, and it was only for the elite, but apparently he was invited. He smirked at the inane thought, 'I have arrived'.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief to see that they were the first ones in what everyone referred to as the Cloud Room. It was always better to get there before everyone else and just wait.

The only piece of furniture in the room was Voldemort's chair, so Harry made his way over to it and sat down beside it. He rested his head on the arm of the chair and closed his eyes.

Snape watched over the boy, feeling his fatherly instincts hammering away inside him. He was beginning to feel like this a lot around Harry. The little brat never seemed to make up his mind of what kind of mood he wanted to be in, he was completely unpredictable, and most of the time he was disrespectful, but he was one of those children that screamed to be loved and it seemed Severus' lot in life to answer that scream.

Eventually all the elite Death Eaters promenaded through the door. Most of them looked exhausted, obviously not morning people at all. Only a few were chipper, or at least their version of chipper, which was a good comparison to the sun being hidden behind the big snow clouds that threatened outside.

There were eight of them all together; ranging the spectrum from old to the youngest being Harry. Snape was never quite sure what made one qualify as elite…considering the way some of them acted. As he watched, an older woman made her way over to Harry's slumped over body and shook him gently.

"Agatha, don't do that. He might freak out on you." A younger man spoke. "I was here yesterday and saw what Potter can do." He didn't want the older woman to get hurt because she was oblivious.

"Awwww… even though he is probably insane, you have to admit he looks like an angel when he's sleeping". She said in a soft voice. Apparently she knew all along.

"Please don't say that." A wizard with crazed eyes and a mane of wild grey hair begged. "He is the enemy no matter what situation he is in."

The older woman just shook her head and murmured, "POSH!" to him.

The whole time, Harry didn't stir. He looked like he was wrapped up in his own hair, a blanket of sorts, while he crossed his arms as if looking for warmth and comfort.

The woman patted his head lightly, and after giggling at the small twitch from the sleeping child, she took her position on the other side of the room.

Voldemort came sweeping into the room through the door, making Snape wonder vaguely how the frail, old man could move with such a swift pace. Voldemort sat down in his chair heavily; steepled his hands, and looked around the room. He blinked at the sight of his sleeping comrade and quickly looked down while his scaly eyebrow lifted, or at least what was supposed to be his eyebrow, lifted.

Had anyone bothered to look they would have seen absolute mirth in the old man's eyes. It had been several years since he had been treated to such insubordination and he had to admit that coming from this little boy, it felt good. He didn't bother to wake Harry up. 'Might as well let it go.' He thought, his mind still reeling from the other night. He honestly had no idea how to treat the kid; this one kid who, he decided, had single-handedly turned his mansion up side down.

"Let us proceed." He said to the grey-haired man.

The man flicked his wand and a picture appeared. "This is the map I gained from a book. It took over a month of research but I finally pinpointed where the first arrow should be. It is located close to the top of the highest mountain in the world."

He looked around to make sure everyone was still listening when he heard a chair scrape. Harry had shifted slightly and was now leaning toward Voldemort. Rather than comment, he went back to his presentation. "Mt Everest is 29,035 feet high and is located in the Himalayan Mountains: they separate Asia and the Indian Subcontinent."

He almost lost his train of thought as Harry shifted again and Voldemort raised his hand and adjusted the sleeping boy into a more comfortable position. The old wizard left his hand lying on the young one's head. He stammered slightly and went back to his speech. "I'm sure that if we get a team of three, we can climb it and dig around for the cave. According to the book, the cave we are looking for should be located on the side where the sun sets."

Voldemort sat bemusedly beside the sleeping boy, wondering if he should wake him up or put him to bed properly. He felt at times like a father when this child was in his presence, at other times like an older brother. Right now it just felt like he should be paying more attention to the lecture than the boy, and yet he wasn't…

"So, I would like to ask permission to have Theta and Calve come with me to Mount Everest."

He was interrupted by a small voice. "Mount Everest is not the tallest mountain in the world. Besides, this time of year you would only die of hypothermia or perish in a blizzard if you tried climbing that high." Harry had not moved from his position, arms still crossed, although the hand placed on his head twitched.

Since only Harry's mouth had moved, although it was set in a sleepy grim line, it took the lecturing wizard a few seconds to realize who had spoken. "What?" He snapped in an annoyed tone. He was the recognized geographer of this group and did not appreciate the child's interference.

"The tallest mountain is underneath the ocean. It was made by a volcano more than a thousand years ago. That's why the Mediterranean gained more water and covered up so much of Sicily." He yawned and cracked an eye open. "The mountain you are talking about is only 29,035 feet tall and the tallest mountain is actually 31,000 feet tall. That makes it 1,965 feet taller than Mount Everest."

The geographer glared at the presumptuous little wizard until he finally opened the other eye. "Do you know what was found there, back in the 1940's?" He asked innocently.

Everyone looked at the map of the Mediterranean the man automatically conjured. No one was quite sure of what the kid was going on about.

Harry stood up, the relaxed hand on his head having slipped away when it's owner went into shock. He pointed to where the alleged mountain should be. "There! Now, do you remember what was there?"

He looked around when no one answered and shook his head in frustration at their 'dead fish' look. "The Dead Sea Scrolls?" He shook his head encouragingly at the zoned out wizards. "HELLO!" He waited a few seconds and gave them another clue. "They were found by a witch in the 1940's. She also found something else that they assumed was part of the Scrolls. A lone little arrow; neatly packed into the scrolls."

He smiled at everyone, it was an odd sort of smile that gave him a rather superior look. His eyes also told a completely different story from what his mouth was saying.

"But, aren't those scrolls in the Metropolitan Museum in New York?" Agatha asked. She was smiling happily. Her job, in Voldemort's organization, was to find out information from records, anywhere at anytime. She was versatile; her day job was listed as an Interpreter.

Agatha was hard pressed not to laugh. She was thoroughly amused by the kid. He had spunk, even if he did look kind of sad, she thought.

"Ah! Yes! But, someone asked to borrow it. They wanted to learn about ancient magic." Harry's smile became so demonic that it scared even Snape.

"The Ministry of Magic!" Voldemort hissed.

Harry toned his smile down slightly and nodded. "I bet you don't know if they have it, or even where it is now. Do you? What kind of a group do you have anyway?" He asked impishly as he turned his back to everyone staring at the map, a daring move, if anyone understood what that meant.

DHDHDH

Harry growled to himself as he moved along. How the hell did he get stuck actually doing the dirty work again? He hadn't actually intended to act like a showoff, but it had come off as that and now he was paying for being pompous. The trouble was, although he knew what he was doing, kind of, he knew if he showed any kind of weakness, the Death Eaters would all treat him like crap. He had no intention of becoming like Wormtail.

Harry thought about how he wanted to present himself. He didn't want to do the Dr. Jeckel/Mr. Hyde routine. Dumbledore does that; one minute he looks like an innocent little lamb, and the next he was a demonic old git. He couldn't suppress the chuckle at the thought of being grateful to Dumbledore for giving him his split personality.

His hair was starting to get in his way so he decided to put it half way up. While he was standing there primping, he took stock of what else could pose a problem. In reflection, the shirt he was wearing wasn't the best choice; it could get it the way simply because it was so baggy. All he had on over top of it was a zip up hoodie. He just knew if had to go through any ventilation shafts he ran the risk of getting caught on something. He knew his pants were sufficiently tight that he could crawl with ease.

He sighed and gathered up his name tag from the slot before making his way into the Ministry. Glancing at it, he saw that it did not say, "Hello, Harry Potter, Welcome to the Ministry of Magic" because he was using a different name.

He didn't need to stop at the desk to have his wand weighed either so he avoided having one of those stickers that told people who he was. He passed by the check point without being stopped so apparently the witch working the security desk either didn't need to stop him or the wards couldn't actually sense the wand.

Turning to the left near a corridor, he ducked behind a black rose bush. As he watched several Seventh Years from Hogwarts were heading his way. He immediately imagined he was staring into Draco's impossibly beautiful eyes although he knew that Draco couldn't see him. He didn't move until the group passed his hiding spot and disappeared down another corridor.

Once the group passed him, Harry took off down the corridor. Ducking into the correct stairwell, he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and slid into it. A minute later he was standing outside of the room he needed to get into. He could see from the activity inside that the door was being monitored so he found a good spot and settled in.

He didn't have long to wait before a frazzled looking witch came storming past and crashed the door open. He quickly darted inside and began observing the team of people looking at the scroll. He almost cooed when he saw the prize he had come after right next to him. He inched forward and grasped it but a series of memories flashed by his mind. :

_A woman running towards a the sea, she clutched the scroll towards her chest, but it was not the chest that she was covering it was the arrow, the scroll was nothing to her, just a silly little story she made up, but the arrow is what counts, she jumped off the cliff once the guards got to close to her, her roman dress flying upwards, but still covered her, she looked like a fallen angel. You could even hear the anguish, although oddly enough, she did not scream as she plunged into the sea. Her heart skipped a beat, but she kept swimming downwards, swimming swimming. Her breath was starting to constrict, her lungs burning, her ears popping, then bleeding. But she finally made it. The last kick of her legs landed her into a cave, The cave was an air pocket that would allow her to breathe but her body was crushed; damaged from the too swift descent. She couldn't push herself up and then the scroll fell down to the caves where it was dry and would be safe for many years while her hand slipped away in the gentle tug of the ebbing tide. Her body to float to the bottom of the Mediterranean Sea_

_A man with great power sat in his chamber on his high throne. He clutched the last three scrolls that weren't destroyed. He cast one last spell on them and they scattered to different parts of the world._

_A little girl, started to throw fits because her father wouldn't give her the arrow so that she could see what Daddy was studying._

_A man of about twenty had the scroll in one hand, trying to keep it away from evil, so they couldn't use it. He kept it on his body until he died._

Harry dropped the arrow, the visions too much of a shock for him. It also told him what its life was and also why Wizarding kind had died protecting it. He had the feeling that maybe the arrow was way too powerful to be brought into this war.

A woman who was working on translating part of the scroll turned around just then and saw the arrow on the floor. She picked it up and put it on a shelf, quite high up and definitely out of most people's reach

Harry almost screamed, "DAMM MY HIEGHT!" It took all his self control not to roar like the little lion he was. He stared at the where the arrow had been placed. "SHIT!" He thought again. There was no way in hell he could levitate the wretched thing off the shelf without triggering a magic ward…

Finally, he jumped up on the counter and moved his hand up several shelves. He only just reached the arrow by standing on his tippy-toes. Then he almost fell when he tried to get down again. Eventually, he was successful and slipped the arrow into his shirt before zipping up his jacket.

He headed back out the same way he got in. Once in the corridor, he checked to make sure he was alone before removing the invisibility cloak and stuffing it quickly into his bag. As he began walking down the hallway he thought that the whole mission had been way too easy. He didn't know whether he liked that idea or not.

As he neared the lobby he heard one of the Hogwarts students speak. He looked toward the voices from his position near the wall and observed the transaction; for some reason that voice was causing shivers down his spine.

"Nothing to say?" Derrick sneered. "Don't you know when a superior speaks to you, you are supposed to say, 'yes, Sir'?"

Draco's face was set in a grim line and Harry could tell that he was purposefully trying not to say anything. Harry knew he was supposed to go straight back to the mansion, but he knew he couldn't be this close to Draco and not help him. The little surprise of seeing him might make the blond feel better at the least.

Besides the fact that Harry really wanted to see those dull grey eyes light back up with that molten silver glow that he was sporting last time Harry saw him. "Really, I didn't know children had that right." He said in a soft voice and watched as Derrick tensed up.

Harry pretended he was not paying any further attention to Derrick as he smiled up at Draco. He hadn't realized until he was staring up at him, quite how much he had missed the other boy. The dreams he had about losing Draco usually had him crying out loud, but seeing him was just the sweetest thing.

"Long time, no see." Draco murmured throatily at the sexy creature in front of him and watched as the fear and longing magically disappeared from Harry's eyes.

Harry couldn't seem to do anything except smile. Draco was definitely bringing out his smoshy side! Then he almost lost it as he caught sight of Pansy out of the corner of his eye. She was standing there looking totally stricken.

Derrick interrupted their reunion by loudly clearing his throat and starting to introduce himself. Then stood there in shock as Harry snapped, "I already know who you are."

The other boy, realizing that he was not going to get Harry's attention, returned his attention to Draco and started in again. "You do realize that the only people allowed on this trip are Hogwarts students?"

Malfoy looked up from his new friend and smiled disturbingly at him. "This is a former Hogwarts student." He supplied casually.

Derrick turned on his heel, but in the process, he managed to touch Harry's forearm. Draco noted that while Derrick's eyes had darkened in lust, Harry's eyes had obtained a feral gleam that did not bode well for the American Don Juan.

_"It would seem that this is the final day." Derrick was garbed in a green cloak, covered perfectly by flowers. His hand was raised and a vine was slipping through it. _

_"Pity I don't really like to kill people." Harry replied. He was dressed in black and white, with Reddic was wrapped around his neck. A torn vine was also clutched in his hand, tearing away at his skin as it slithered on his hand._

_Harry didn't say anything, but he felt the other's eyes still glaring holes into his hoodie. He turned his attention back to Draco, reaching up on tiptoes, he pressed a kiss on his lips before whispering, "I have to go now." His eyes had lost their sparkle as he mentioned them parting._

_"OK." Then Draco's sexy grin caused Harry to gasp in pleasure as he whispered in his ear, "You look really good as a girl."_

_Harry glared as Draco giggled. "What do you mean? I dress like this all the time." He managed to whisper even as he lowered back to the balls of his feet. _

_Draco pulled down the hair from its half ponytail and showed him a rose that was caught in the tangle of hair. "You do too." Then the rose ghosted across his cheek as Draco's voice dropped lower, "But, maybe it is because you're looking so hollow." Draco realized that his love was not eating properly or getting enough sleep._

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Pansy roared at them.

Harry and Draco both jumped. They had completely forgotten about everything except each other.

"Unnmm, I can explain." Harry muttered.

Pansy ignored him and turned to Draco. "Not only are you getting these letters from a strange lover, now you're with another GIRL." She took a sobbing breath of air before launching back into her tirade. "Don't you have any feeling? You just lost someone who you loved and now you're with this hussy?" Pansy snarled as she pointed a red tipped claw at Harry.

Harry had to admit he was just a little bit scared of Pansy right now. He was also flattered that she thought so much of him that she would yell at her best friend in public for not being remorseful.

"Pansy, it's not what you think." Draco trailed off with his explanation. He couldn't very well tell her that the girl she was all worked up over was Harry. Especially with that stupid git standing there watching.

"AAAHHHH!" Someone down the corridor screamed and suddenly an alarm went off.

Harry's eyes widened. They must have finally noticed that the arrow was missing. He grabbed Draco by the collar, pulled him down for a deep kiss, and then dashed for it. He hastily created a portal into the muggle world, jumped into it without looking to see what was there, and landed in a heap right on top of a great fat biker dressed in black leather and a pith helmet, who was just settling down to start his Harley. He quickly apologized and ran for it.

Harry was startled to hear a roar and flesh hitting flesh (he knew that sound only too well from his time at the Dursleys) and whirled around to see Derrick jerk away from the biker and make a lunge toward him.

Derrick had followed him through the portal and was running at him in full speed. Harry jumped on top of a trash can, focused his energy on the soles of his feet and bounded upwards. He was soon on top of the building, making his way across the roof tops.

Eventually, his senses told him that he was safe, so he slowed down and looked around at the tops of the buildings, grey skies, and solitude. Deeming it safe, he activated his portkey and returned to the manor. This time he landed on top of Lucius who just happened to be sitting on his bed, waiting for him to return.

The older man rolled the brat off of his now prone body, and sat up. "Potter!" He chided gently.

"Sorry." Harry said as he stood up and pulled down the zipper to reveal the arrow.

"You look like you have been in one hell of a run!" Lucius said as he looked at the boy. He straightened his tie and refastened the clasp of his cloak that had come undone in the unscheduled roll on the bed.

"Tell me about it." Harry giggled like the girl he supposedly was. "Here. Deliver this to the big green baby, alright? I'm tired and I need to do some thinking."

Lucius took the proffered arrow then grabbed the boys wrist, lifted and turned it. "I know where this came from." It was the scar on his inner arm that Wormtail sliced open to bring Voldemort back. "But, where did this one come from?" He asked as he pointed to the fresh cut.

"Experiment." Harry said quickly. "No need to worry though, I am fine."

Lucius raised an eyebrow before hissing. "Don't disappoint my son." After tucking the arrow away he pulled out a letter and smacked it into the hand he was still holding.

Harry jerked away and disappeared into his bathroom. Letter clutched in his hand, he sat down on the toilet and tried to contain his shaking. "Merlin! Why do they keep making me vulnerable like that?" He whimpered to himself as he looked around the room in search of some comfort. Finally, he regained enough poise to open the letter.

_Dear SH,_

_How are you? Everything is fine here. Sorry I had to give this letter to my dad to deliver to you, but apparently they are now checking where we are sending our letters. Hermione is fine, I know if she KNEW you were alive she would send her love. Pansy enjoyed that little parlor trick, she still flabbergasted. She is also trying to figure out who you are; or, who I'm writing to. I decided that I will tell her day after tomorrow since you said I could do it slowly. I don't want anyone to have a heart attack._

_There is a new guy at school. He's worse then you were in first year._

"Hey!" Harry said laughingly. "That was low."

_Don't give my letter that look! If I remember correctly, you were a brat! But, then again, so was I! Ah, is it not fun when we reminisce? But, anyway, you should pay attention to him. I think that he might be a little problem. The girls fawn over him and guys want to be like him…he seems to be a combination of both of us. He generally stays alone, except the big brute you saw him with today. He is Dumbledore's new lackey at least that is what it looks like. I don't have any proof, but I still wanted to warn you._

_Oh, and also, I was wondering if you would like to attend a party we are hosting at my home? Several of father's acquaintances will be there. The party is the first night of vacation from Hogwarts and some of my friends will be staying over once in awhile though the whole two weeks. You can meet my family. There will only be about ten of us and I'm sure my cousins won't hurt you…too badly! SO, give your reply to Father and he will inform me of your decision. You will also need to give him any letters that you write to me. You will write to me, won't you? Please? _

_Love,_

_FF _

Harry smiled, he would love to spend the two weeks with Draco. All he needed to do was tell Voldie where he would be, no big deal, right? He quickly scratched out a short letter chastising Draco. He fussed about being told he looked like a girl, because he most certainly did not! He made sure to put an evil little face next to the girl part to emphasize his point.

He had a hundred questions about this Derrick character and asked Draco to keep updating about him regarding him. He also wanted to know about some of the teachers; what was going on with them? Then he added, 'I know that the Slytherins always have the inside scoop.'

After finishing the letter and getting cleaned up, he went looking for Lucius. He wanted to let Draco know as soon as possible that he wanted to spend the holidays with him…regardless of what the green guy said.

HDHDH

Back in Hogwarts, A blonde girl from Ravenclaw giggled as she left Derrick's private room. As soon as she left, his bodyguard came in to see how his charge was doing. The bed was a mess and the boy was in a rumbled state. His bodyguard smirked. "That was the second girl I saw leave here this evening, pleased with herself. Tell me what you are so excited about."

Derrick stood up and began putting his PJs back on in front of the other boy. It was obvious that going through two girls already hadn't calmed him down. "I met my match." He stated simply.

When Carl raised an eyebrow in question, Derrick laughed and started to get comfortable before elaborating. He sat down on the bed and patted it to indicate that the other boy sit also.

Carl looked pointedly at the tent in Derrick's PJs before sitting down beside him. "Tell me all about it."

Derrick grinned and began to speak. It didn't take him long to convince Carl that sex with the two girls just hadn't been enough. Somewhere in between removing each others clothes and sliding into the now totally revolting bed covers, he mentioned that the beautiful creature that they had seen at the Ministry was quite agile and was in good command of her magic. The two of them would do to have a talk with Mr. Malfoy soon regarding the state of his lovelife and whether he wanted to remain functional…

HDHDH

Lupin had decided to remain at 12 Grimmauld Place and had begun cleaning around the house. There was still much to do from the last time the Order had been there. He hesitated to admit that he was hiding out, much preferring the idea that he simply did not want to be found. There was enough food in the pantry to last for several weeks so he decided to stay and clean the house as a thank you to Harry.

The woman in the picture was silent, her curtains pulled wide open, and Lupin was sitting in front of her on a stool, his ankles crossed and they were having a discussion. He was currently enquiring about what she wanted done in the house.

Teary eyed, she told him the little details she knew her son wanted done. Mrs. Black told him how to remove the family tree from the wall, and even what to do to free her picture so that she could be removed from the lobby and be hung beside her husband's portrait in one of the upstairs hallways.

Remus nodded. He wasn't happy about it, but he would do as she requested.

HDHDHD

Please Review, i hope you all appriated it, i did try my best...now yes...THANK YOU BETA CHAN, you did a lovely job so i will not make you hit billboards today, next time im not to sure muahahah!


	16. The watch

Andi " wakes up after a long sleepy slumber during the winter" My harry/draco cravings are coming back " writes like a mad woman"

OM! i updated! sorry i took so long it was just so many problems with it...THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU so much my lovely beta chan, i know it was a pain but thanks so much! Thank you fans who last reviewed and i hope you will read this one too, im sorry it took so long! Enjoy the chapter and Read and review please!

* * *

Chapter 16

The Watch

_Tick tock tick tock_

_The fire flickering in the grate caused shadows to dance across the curtains of the two Gryffindor colored beds. The light occasionally flickered high enough to cause the Quidditch cup from last year to flash brightly in Harry's eyes as he absent-mindedly either rubbed his tingling scar or his itchy nose. _

_He was watching the boy in the bed closest to the window. Seamus was flipping back and forth on his bed, swatting at something only his imagination could see; and he was sweating bullets._

"_Do you realize," Dream Harry asked as he climbed on the bed and then slid up until he was sitting on Seamus' chest, "That you have something around your neck?" Harry didn't really seem interested in hearing Seamus' answer either as he watched a plant which even Neville probably would not be able to identify twisting and twining around the Irish lad's neck until he was choking._

_Harry smiled sweetly and pointed at the plant as Seamus tried to make a response. He lifted his hands to Harry, and to Dream Harry's surprise, he pulled him down to his chest as if to say, "Listen to my dying heartbeat." Of course, as a last wish, Harry obliged. He even tapped the beats on his chest for him so that Seamus would know how slow his heart rate was becoming._

Seamus woke up in a startled state. His dreams were always like that now, they were becoming more disturbing by the day. He lifted his hand to his heart, and his eyes widened. He could still feel the ghostly tapping on his shoulder maintaining time with his slowing heartbeat. As the adrenaline kicked in, his heart rate jerked back to normal then accelerated until it was beating wildly.

HDHDHD

Harry moved gracefully along the corridors, his face hidden by a hood. Unlike the others, he did not condescend to wear a mask, he found the things loathsome and tacky. He was also opposed to the idea that he could be pointed out by wearing one. If he wanted a bulls-eye target on himself, he would like the circular kind with the pretty red center…

Again, he carried an arrow in his hands. Just like the others, it pulsed, radiating memories of others. This arrow seemed particularly fond of feeding memories of the many failures of others. He wondered if it was because this mission seemed a bit dodgy from the beginning.

The whole deal had seemed way to 'convenient' for comfort as he broke into the museum near Hogwarts. The first thing he had seen was several members of the 'Order' and Mr. Sexy Stud Muffin aka Derrick. The lot of them looked totally stupid and completely obvious as they gallivanted up and down the museum's hallways.

Harry almost snorted as he thought, 'Good thing no one is bothering to look up.' As he crawled along the ceiling to avoid being caught. He could have sworn at one point that Derrick had seen him, but the other boy had abruptly turned around as if he had heard another noise.

As Harry clutched the arrow to his chest; finding it had been ridiculously easy. What he hadn't expected to find in the museum was the ruins of a small monument; a monument of him and his family, a record of their story.

Harry wanted to stay and look at the sculpture, one side of him wanted to rip it up, tear it down, and smash it. 'How dare they act like they felt remorse?' He was the one suffering for them and he knew they didn't care. But another part of him didn't want to. That statue behind him contained accurate representations of his two parents. They stood behind him, their hands placed on his shoulders, looking outward. He couldn't bring himself to smash the replica of his mother's beautiful face. Not that of his proud father either.

Harry left with arrow in hand. He walked down the wall and entered the door to the right, adjacent to the usual office where he usually handed over the arrows; his team, which he had gained sometime in early December, walking behind him.

The team consisted of two older men who acted as some sort of lookout for him. Truthfully, they did a really crappy job because their scouting abilities were worse than horrible. They normally walked behind him, steps in sync, and only stopped when he glared at them while hissing a warning not to come in.

He opened the heavy oak door without knocking, or asking to be let in, then flopped down in a chair near the fire where Voldie was sitting, sipping some pungent brew. Harry narrowed his eyes at the smell while wrinkling up his nose to fight off a sneeze, but didn't say anything to the old wizard.

They sat in silence for several minutes, watching the cherry wood fire that glowed such an unusual bright red that it almost looked orange. Finally, Harry thrust the arrow at Voldemort's now empty hand and stood up. Still no words were exchanged, there seemed to be something between them that negated the urge to communicate verbally. Something about the day made it so.

Harry decided that since this had been his last mission, he was finished and deserved the time away. He would be leaving the house for the first time without a mission since he had come to Voldemort in October. It would be good to visit Malfoy Manor for a few weeks and just relax.

Voldemort did not stop him as he opened the door, dismissed the men, and headed off down the hall. Harry felt the older man's concern, but did not show it. He went straight to his room and after opening and closing the door without a sound, he sat down in his desk chair and relaxed slightly.

Hedwig soon landed on his shoulder, and quietly asked what was wrong. She seemed to understand his problem when he merely shook his head and nipped his ear gently. Her low hoot was loaded with amusement when he finally conceded. "Nervous!" Hedwig already knew that.

So did Riddick, who lifted his head at the sound of Harry's voice. Riddick knew that he was nervous about seeing the person he was currently writing to, but that was not the only thing on his mind. The snake knew all! He wasn't symbolized in many countries as being an animal with wisdom for nothing.

Riddick looked at the boy; the skin was tight around his body, ribs poking out when he stretched his abs only faint now. The snake could see that even the boy's muscles were being run down from overwork. The strenuous exercise that Harry seemed to be doing to distract his thoughts, or to think, the magic he seemed to do to himself was starting to eat him alive.

The child was power hungry, and it seemed that he had just got a clue in to this too. That last spell must have done the trick… It is not every day that a wizard researches ancient magic and then practices it on himself to find out exactly what it does. Riddick kept hissing, but saying nothing at all.

His young charge was on the verge of collapse from exhaustion; he withered away as he attempted to gain one accomplishment. Harry Potter's goal was to take down the one who was keeping this war going. He wanted to stop the unnecessary killings and just let the Wizarding world be at peace.

Riddick watched Harry nod off slightly as he sat in the chair. The snake reflected on his young charge; the boy might have evil slipping through his veins, and the innate goodness of his magic would eventually try to battle it out. The result being that Harry would be a constantly unbalanced boy who would never find the balance between ying and yang in his mind if he did not slow down and address the problem of his unhealthy lifestyle.

Riddick eased over to settle on the bed and let the bird-thing that Harry called Hedwig settle next to him. Both animals watched Harry as he roused from his light doze and stood up to change into a nice pair of black dress pants. He paired a collared shirt with them, leaving the top few buttons undone on the shirt, before sliding into a belted jacket that he did up gracefully. Both familiars watched as he adjusted the sleeves so that the silver stripes ran straight down the black sleeves before doing up the front of the belted jacket.

Harry picked up his back pack, threw it over his shoulder, and lifted up his hood. Both pets sat up and watched eagerly as he moved his hands upward, resetting the locking charm on the door, and charming everything that was in the room that belonged to him (which wasn't much- only his trunk and a box full of letters) to be secure until his return.

It was time to go. Riddick eagerly slithered over to him as he motioned to him. He was soon tucked safely into the backpack, his head sticking out so that he could breathe and see what was going on. Hedwig drifted on silent wings, slightly behind him.

Harry felt her settle on his shoulder just as he reached the fireplace where Lucius Malfoy had agreed to meet him earlier. Nodding to the older man, he stepped into the fireplace with him and the two of them disappeared in a flash of green fire.

With the help of Lucius, who had been instructed by Lord Voldemort to take extra special care of his young friend, Harry managed to walk lightly out of the fireplace and got his first look at the inside of Malfoy Manor.

_Tick tock tick tock_ _**Draco looked down at the watch his father had given him. It was emblazoned with the image of a phoenix on the front with a snake in its mouth. He heaved a sigh and shifted restlessly so that his legs were stretched out in front of him; he was on the Hogwarts Express, waiting impatiently for the train to arrive at Platform 9 & 3/4s. He was getting heartily sick of watching the snow covered hills as they passed through them. Every once in awhile he would glance over at Pansy…**_ _**Her face still had that pinched look, even though it had been a few weeks since he told her that Harry was alive and kicking. She had nearly ripped his head off at the time for keeping Harry's existence a secret for so long, and she certainly hadn't taken well to him making her swear a Wizard's Oath not to tell anyone. **__**Draco knew her loyalties lied with him, but she had been really loathe to keep the secret from the rest of the Slytherins. He was actually scared to mention it to Hermione. From Pansy's reaction, he knew Herms would be ten times worse. There was also the thought that she would want to go out and look for Harry just so she could bash him over the head with her favorite book **Hogwarts: a History**. A book that big was sure to cause a concussion.**_ _**For the tenth time in as many seconds, Draco's eyes flicked back to Pansy. She was staring at him and it was getting unnerving. Hermione was nestled nicely into the crook of Pansy's arm, snoring quietly because of the angle her head was tilted at. **__**Draco knew that she had been lacking in sleep. For that matter, all of them were lacking sleep. He looked around and saw Blaise asleep, sprawled out on the floor with his head in Dean's lap. **__**Dean felt eyes on him and looked up to see Draco peacefully watching him card his fingers through the long silky black hair in his lap. He couldn't help but feel a bit of optimism as he smiled back at the blond and saw him nod slightly before moving his eyes restlessly back to the window.**_ _**The few who were still awake enough to appreciate any humor snickered slightly when Draco gave another dramatic sigh into his hands then pushed them through his hair. He looked up, uncomprehending that he had mussed his hair and it was standing out everywhere, and was rewarded by Pansy flattening it back down lovingly, then tapping his cheek lightly in reprimand as she giggled at how silly he looked momentarily.**_ _**He must have dozed off eventually, as had everyone else, either that or someone had cast a sleeping charm over the compartment because they were exhausted from watching him watch the time… A few utterly boring, grueling hours later of riding the train, it arrived at the station. **__**The whistle hadn't stopped before the Slytherin compartment was emptied. They fairly grabbed their things and hustled off to get carts to put trunks and bags on. The rest of the train was still trying to right itself; children grudgingly waking up as they walked past, acting like they had not just spent a tedious eight hour ride. **__**They stepped off the warm train onto the platform and felt the frigid air burst into their lungs. They quickly wrapped their cloaks and scarves around their overheated bodies with their arms to keep the heat in. Draco's teeth chattered at the cold and clutched at his cloak before he regained his control and managed to cast a small warming spell on his cloak. **__**He looked around once he was back in control of himself and saw Hermione going toward her parents. He nudged Pansy to stay alert since he didn't know if she knew about the Grangers being on friendly terms with the Weasleys and were most likely in the same vicinity. He actually sighed in relief when he located them standing off to the side with Dean Thomas's parents seemingly having a light discussion if the smiles and body movements were any indication.**_ _**He and Pansy stood back and watched as the Grangers looked up and spotted their daughter. Mr. Granger had opened his arms and scooped her up to swing her around as she laughed and hugged him back. As soon as she was on the ground she grabbed her mother and greeted her with kisses on the cheeks and bone-crushing hugs.**_ _**They also watched as the slightly less exuberant Dean also greeted his family. He hugged and kissed his mother, then shook hands with his father before giving in and giving him a very masculine hug. **__**Once the private greetings were done, Hermione and Dean called the rest of the Slytherins over and introduced them to their families. Draco smiled nicely at them, but inside he wished he could see his mom and dad already. He so wanted to give his parents hugs and kisses the way Hermione so enthusiastically did. But, there was protocol to observe when Pure Blood families greeted each other in public. They would normally exchange 'Hellos' then walk to the car as if they had seen each other just before lunch. He knew Pansy and Blaise thought the same as he did. They would all three be lucky to see their parents here at all. **__**They weren't lucky, except for Pansy, who actually broke protocol by pressing a kiss to his cheek in greeting so that she wouldn't embarrass Hermione and Dean while introducing him to everyone. The boys were met by their family's limo drivers just after they finished making a few minutes small talk to the families of the newest Slytherins. **__"**It seems that we have to cruise by ourselves this year." Blaise said as he managed to step around one of the Weasleys. He gave Draco a horrified look and stage whispered, "I think they are multiplying even faster!" **__**Draco turned his head to see a baby girl in the oldest brother's hands, while a baby boy clung to his mother. "I think you might be right. And, they are all here except to the jesters." He pointed out.**_ _**As they went outside, Blaise nodded in agreement and said, "Yes, that was odd. Even for that crew."**_

Draco recognized the family limo and scowled. He hated the bloody thing. He just wanted to go home and he didn't want it to take fifteen minutes to do so. He wanted to be there, NOW!

Blaise saw his friend's warm blue-grey eyes turn to storm cloud black and decided to leave quickly. He said, "Goodbye." With a sigh of relief and headed for his own vehicle as quickly as possible.

Draco opened the door and threw his stuff inside without looking; grumbling to himself the whole time. The winter jacket and trunk he had shrunk to the size of a small valise, instead of palm size so that he wouldn't lose it, landed awkwardly and rolled onto the floor. He snarled in anger at the offending items before climbing into the limo and settling down in the seat with a sigh.

"Was it really necessary to throw that stuff at me?" Harry asked, smiling as he reached down and moved the abused items off of his legs and feet.

Draco smiled brilliantly and tossed the items back on the floor from where Harry had set them neatly on the seat beside him.

"I said I would come. Why are you looking so surprised?" Harry chided him.

Draco just shook his head, and then was jerked back in surprise as the limo slid smoothly into the traffic. As the car wove its way through London, Draco sat there in embarrassment, staring hungrily at Harry, but not sure what to do.

Finally, Harry swatted his nose. Draco hadn't realized that Harry had moved until he did that. Harry was now leaning on his shoulder as he smiled up at him still staring in amazement. Draco was actually shocked that Harry was here; as in PHYSICALY here!

When the noise of Draco's watch started to tick louder than the silence around them, Harry spoke. With a roll of his eyes, he became determined to get Draco out of his stupor. "How do you celebrate Christmas?" He asked, curious to know if he would be required to attend any grand parties that the Malfoys were known for.

Draco's social training answered automatically. "A simple house one; a couple of cousins, aunts and uncles, that's about it." He said. He never once stopped staring at Harry, but he did move his arm up to shift a strand of hair from Harry's face.

The happy smile on Harry's face had him speaking again. "Nothing fancy, and by the look on your face, you're quite happy about it too."

Harry pointed his nose in the air in that classic Malfoy pose. "I just don't like to dress up." He drawled as he ruined the effect by cuddling closer to Draco. "Your house is beautiful by the way. There are a lot of rooms, and it's pretty much how I imagined it. I have yet to meet your mother though. Your dad told me she was at an appointment and will be back by the time you come home. So I decided to come pick you up."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You decided?" He asked in a skeptical voice.

"All right," Harry smiled and nudged his side, "So I volunteered, OK? Nothing wrong with that I hope?"

Draco smiled and nodded his head 'no'.

"Good!" They sat there holding each other for a couple of minutes before Harry's grin turned downright feral.

Before Draco could enquire as to what was going on, Harry pounced him. The blond sat there with a goofy smile on his face after having been kissed lightly on the nose. When that did not get the desired response, he found himself lying back in the seat with Harry straddling his hips.

The smaller boy whispered, "Missed you," before kissing him lightly on the lips then burying his face against Draco's neck.

Draco felt the blush on his face. Harry hadn't actually meant to do that and it gave him the incentive to move the other boy's face away so that he could smile up at him as he nodded his head back and forth. "I couldn't tell, really I couldn't. Thank you for explaining it to me."

Harry swatted him with his hand.

"You go through more mood swings than Mother." Draco said, wondering silently to himself if that was good for Harry.

Harry pouted and lifted himself from his position. "There you go now, ruined a good moment because you think I am having mood swings!" He crossed his arms and glared down at Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow, but didn't dare say it out loud. 'This just practically proved the point!' Instead he gently tugged him back down on top of him and they lay there together in comfortably whispering to each other until the chauffer tapped the glass as they went through the security gates.

Both boys sat up then and watched in silence as the large house came into view. The car stopped and Draco opened the door by himself before extending a hand to help Harry out of the car.

Harry beside him, Draco didn't let loose of him; instead choosing to hook Harry's hand underneath his arm and led him to the front door. He escorted him inside, both boys silent and alert as they went to Narcissa who was waiting patiently for them.

Draco quickly checked and saw no house elves around; no one was around except his parents, himself and Harry. As Harry turned confused eyes to Draco, Narcissa took one last look around also then fairly apparated out of her chair to glomp her son. "I MISSED YOU!" She squealed, nearly knocking both Draco and Harry over since Harry was still attached to Draco's arm.

Draco spent precious seconds returning his mother's embrace before moving back. He saw the pleased look in her eyes and couldn't help leaning forward to place a small kiss on each side of her face before adding, "Yes, yes, Mother. I know. I missed you too."

Narcissa finally stepped back and sobered up. She glanced at her son's companion; appraising his attire, hair and general bodily appearance.

Harry swore she had checked out his 'lower area' and cringed at the thought. His blue jeans didn't hide the fact that he was in company that he was enjoying…

She decided to ease the situation she hadn't meant to cause. "So you are the famous Harry Potter? Come here."

Draco let loose of his arm and he took a tentative step forward. He was soon surprised to be encircled in her arms. A few seconds later he decided to return her hug gently. Afterwards, she reached up, twisted his ear and hissed, "AND IF YOU EVER PUT HIM THOUGH THAT AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY COME AFTER YOU."

Harry squeaked and tried to apologize. His blushing and the tightness of his throat got in the way and all he could manage was, "Yes, Ma'am. I do apologize."

Draco rescued his flabbergasted lover. "Mother, please! Don't mangle the guests." He said, trying to hide his amusement.

Harry was promptly let go of and he began massaging his sore ear as he pouted.

Draco couldn't help rubbing it in by whispering loud enough for both his parents to hear, "Harry Potter, world famous for his death defying feats, slaughtered by an enraged mother!"

Lucius, used to seeing the young man in front of them exuding confidence and capability, was strangely moved by the vulnerability being displayed. He stepped forward and bowed slightly to Voldemort's chosen heir. "It is a pleasure to have you in our home. If there is anything you think of that you need or want simply ask."

Harry returned Lucius' formal greeting between Pure Bloods. "It is a pleasure to be here, Sir."

Draco grinned at Harry's good manners and decided to take him away so his parents could discuss his choice of mate with each other before terrorizing the two of them again. "Harry, would you like to have a complete tour around the house?"

The brilliant smile from the younger man was all Draco needed as encouragement. He led him away.

Malfoy Manor was just as Harry imagined it. It was huge; the rooms were all large, lush and formal. It was almost a relief when a house elf appeared an hour or so later to inform Master Draco and Master Harry that Lady Malfoy required their presence in the family dining room for High Tea.

Draco gave a surprised squeak and began to race out the door and down the hall. It only took Harry a second to ask the house elf to apparate him to where they needed to be. The happy elf was quite pleased to help Master Harry.

Tea moved magically in the air, pouring itself into tiny bone china cups covered in floral patterns. Harry, watching the rest of the family, soon placed his cup and saucer in his lap like Aunt Petunia had drilled into Dudley and listened to the cheerful conversation between Draco and his parents. He didn't say anything because he thought most of it was highly personal and did his best to distract himself by looking around at the ornaments and what-not that wizard homes seemed to collect.

Both parents noticed that Harry was trying not to interfere in the conversation and were just as determined that he would join in. Harry was studying a picture of Draco, obviously taken as he was just learning to walk, and feeling sad that he had nothing from his childhood to share with them when Narcissa figured out what he was thinking and asked him if he would like to look at a few pictures she had of him and his family before they went under the Fidelus Charm.

Harry's eyes filled with tears as she pointed to the mantel where there seemed to be a plethora of happy pictures of the family and friends. Off to the side of the formal family portrait, done in oils, that hung above the fireplace and looking as if they were attending a funeral was a picture of Sirius, James, Lily and Harry. As he watched the picture of baby Draco which was tilted to see the picture of baby Harry would blow childish kisses at him. The formal portrait would often catch Harry returning the kisses and the parents would share a very quick secret smile with each other before resuming their somber persona.

Eventually the four of them retired to the family lounge where Draco was explaining to them about his grades and how he believed that he was going to score higher than Granger and finally surpass her top marks. Harry stared down at his wrist and cringed as he realized the importance of the discussion. As much as he felt free and more in control now, and even siding with what he believed was the 'good side', he still wished he was graduating. Even if he did believe that he was probably not going to make it, at least he would have finished and got a degree right? He squashed the thought before it could overwhelm him.

HDHDH

Dumbledore squeezed his fingers tighter together; he might have squeezed them a bit too tightly due to the fact that his fingers were turning white. He looked outside the window of his office, listening to the complete silence of the school.

' Perfect.' He thought. He needed the peace; his mind was a jumble of ideas and memories that he needed to sort out. His mind, for once in his lifetime, was maxed out.

He smiled bitterly as he began thinking logically about the whole situation. All he asked for was a few weak-minded lackeys who would jump when he said jump and sing when he deemed so. But no, it seemed when children grew, they often developed a conscious also. Really, maybe he should just get rid of their souls; it would make life ten times easier for him.

That is what he should have done to Potter, like he did to the father some sixteen years earlier. It was so much easier then to do things in that degree than it was now. The Potter boy was smart, Dumbledore gave him that. But, it wasn't likely that the boy could slip it past him that he was still alive and he, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive, would not know that.

Bah! The boy had no idea who he was dealing with. If he thought he was dealing with some senile old man, he had another thought coming that was for sure. Dumbledore had seen the curse on the Finnegan boy immediately and knew exactly who had hexed him.

Potter's magical signature had been written all over it. He could also tell that his new lackey had a particular infatuation with the Potter boy. The old man sat back in his seat to contemplate the exact reason why everyone who came into contact with the boy became enamored with him. The idea that that could be his downfall made him smirk.

The boy was strong. He wouldn't be surprised that right now an unmarked letter with a mysterious letter containing a curse was being sent to him. As if some deity was reading him mind, a letter arrived via a mysterious owl. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to open it anyway.

Dumbledore sneered and threw the letter on the desk. It was just the Minister requesting more information. "Pitiful!" He snarled out loud. "What does it take to make someone notice that you hate them and are going to take over their country?"

He considered the options for a few minutes. "I can do it the Voldemort way. Hi, yepp, I'm evil. Ummm, if you would step down now, I'm going to kill you. However, if you are helpful, I'll kill you after I take over instead of before." He stroked his beard for a few seconds before admitting that he did not want to do that. Just look where it had landed Voldemort. "Yes, look where that landed him." Dumbledore said out loud. "More powerful and with the greatest back up ever: Potter!"

In the deep of Malfoy Manor, sipping tea, Harry sneezed then looked around. He wondered if he was getting a cold.


End file.
